The Enemy Within Sequal to Blood and Water
by Lisa L
Summary: Roxanne is back home, but will that cause more harm then good for MASK. Considering her loyalties are uncertain and divided between friends and family. Meanwhile VENOM has another fool proof plan in the making, or so they believe. FINISHED!
1. The Enemy Within Chapter 1

The Enemy Within: Chapter 1 (Sequel to Blood and Water)  
By Lisa Leonard  
  
Roxanne sat in the back of a taxi listening to music on her portable CD player. Her mind wanders as she watched the scenery out the window pass by. Six months have past and a lot had changed in her life. The music blared rather loud in her ears, yet she blocked it out as she reflected back on her six months of confinement. The first month was the hardest and nearly drove her insane. The questioning was non-stop and she was always afraid to give an answer. All they wanted was the truth, but she couldn't even give them that.   
  
About 6 months ago at the PNA Safe Holding:  
  
  
Roxanne sat in a dull room smirking at the two-way mirror. She crossed her arms and slouched down in her chair. She pondered what was going on behind the mirror, what exactly were they saying about her. A man in his late 40s wearing a business suit walks into the room and pulled up a chair. He smiled at her hoping for her to understand that he was her friend, "Good Afternoon Roxanne."  
  
She sat up straight and said in a not so thrill tone, "Hey Todd, what sort of torture are you putting me through today?" Roxanne pretty much couldn't take the questioning anymore. Everyday for the past two weeks they've asked her the same questions over and over. The only reason they did that was the hope of seeing her change her answers.   
  
He says trying to make her feel better, "Now come on. I know this isn't the best place in the whole wide world. But were doing this for your sake."   
  
She laughs slightly, "Todd drop the act. The only reason your putting me through this is because the doctor and my father told you I was a chronic liar."  
  
He asks, "Why do you think that's so?"  
  
She shakes her head, "If you want an answer to that tape my doctor, she'll give you a much better explanation. Now let's get on with it."  
  
He pulls out a pad and paper, "Alright. Tell me again how you escaped."  
  
She smiled, "I picked the lock on my cell, got the heck out of there, and hitched a ride back with a trucker."   
  
He watched her closely, "So even after you got struck a few times, you were still able to get up and pick the lock. With out any help?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes on him, "Why can't you accept that? Sure it hurt like hell, but if I would have stayed there who knows what would happened. I felt my life was in danger. And who on earth would help me in there? They all hate me; I blew up their perfect plan for world conquest. If they love me so much why do I have these marks on my back? Huh? Answer that?"  
  
He tries to calm her down, "Ok...I get the picture just calm down."  
  
Roxanne felt she had to lie about her escape. She felt a lot of gratitude towards Vanessa and guys for helping her out. Yet, telling the PNA they helped her escape would ruin their reputation. Roxanne remembered Vanessa telling her that Contra World had informants everywhere, even deep within the PNA. She respected her friends, so she kept her mouth shut and stuck to her lies.  
  
He asks her another question on his list, "What can you tell me about Contra World or VENOM?"  
  
She says with a smart-aleck tone, "VENOM works for Contra World."  
  
He says not amuse, "Spare me the jokes. What are they planning? Who works for them? Anything that you feel that can be of use to us?"  
  
Roxanne did know about a few plans in the making, from accidentally overhearing certain conversations. Yet why should she tell them, they've locked her away and treated her like a prisoner. They left Roxanne practically in the dark on everything, so it was only fair to leave them in the dark as well. She confesses, "I don't have the faintest idea what they're planning. I'm just a kid; I was never in on any of the planning for any operations. I hardly left the base, and they never trusted me to begin with." She put her hand over her head feeling a major headache coming on.  
  
He disagrees, "Yet they gave you a bike and mask."  
  
She sighs, "I offered a trade for the microchip, plus I had a nice shinny gun pointed directly at Mayhem's head. Those two together offer a great persuasion package, don't ya think?"  
  
  
Present-day:  
  
She remembered the questioning usually lasted three hours. Of course by the time she was done, she'd have to go to her little therapy session to prove she was sane and capable of living in society. She hated those the most. They always try to make her remember her childhood; of course that was the one thing she wanted to forget. Reliving the murder of her mother wasn't how she wanted to spend her days. She wanted to move on, even if the past haunted her. So again she lied to her doctor, to hide her real pain and suffering. She knew what the doctor wanted to hear, she been thru it all before. Why was this doctor any different then the ones she had before?   
  
After surviving a harsh day, she had only one thing to look forward to. Her father had kept his promise and called her every other day. She cried and complained a lot the first couple months about how she was treated. He attempted to comfort her the best he could, but told her in the end she had to stick it out. Over time when things got better, Roxanne and Matt were getting along and beginning to understand one another. But there were still secrets each side held from one another. Roxanne figured that when they were reunited the truth would have to come out. Roxanne was not happy that it took six month to prove she was better, but now that she was free there was a whole new world waiting for her.   
  
  
Roxanne looked up as she saw the Trakker mansion coming over the horizon. She was finally going home and eagerly awaiting her reunion with her father. But there was one small problem; her father wasn't expecting her to return for another week. Roxanne secretly moved her flight up and managed to convince everyone at the safe house, that Matt was the one who order it. She smiled as she though about how she hacked into the airlines and the compounds internal systems, meanwhile she was offering to help repair some damage systems. She wondered, "What could he possible do, send me back?"  
  
The taxi drove down the Trakker driveway. There were several cars parked in front of the mansion. The cab driver asks as he put the car in park in front of the house, "Having a party?"   
  
She replies just as curious, "Looks like it." She talks quietly to herself, "Funny I didn't get an invitation." The driver removes her luggage from the trunk. Roxanne pays him the fare and he takes off. She could see white smoke coming from the back of the mansion and the smell of food filled the air. Roxanne left her bags in the middle of the driveway and moved towards the side of the house. She stops as she reaches the corner and peaks around the side to check out the back yard.  
  
There were about 15 people or so scattered about enjoying private conversations. They were all men, except for one woman; she couldn't help but wonder what sort of party this was. No one looked recognizable to her, and half the people had their backs to her, from her position. She looked around for her least favorite tin can T-bob, figuring if she found him Scott would be near by. Sure enough T-bob was standing right next to Scott, who was talking to a man in a red shirt and white apron at the barbeque. Roxanne was getting the jitters just looking at all those people. She wanted to run over to Scott and say 'hi', but what if they all worked for the PNA? What if they all knew about her? Would they send her back? She was practically sweating as she puzzled herself with 'What if' questions. She says nervously, "Maybe I should have waited a week." Just before she was going to turn away and think of a place to hide for a week, she saw a friend of hers. She smiled as she watch him, "Brad still wearing those silly shades are we." She then notices her father coming out of the house and talking to a bald man in his early 50s. She squints her eyes thinking she can get a better look, "I know I've seen him before, but where? He was the guy who was with me the night I jumped out the window. It's funny how I remember that night so well." She looks in the opposite direction, "There's my other doctor Julio." She pulls back and leans up against the wall, "That would make probably 3 or 4 MASK agents at this party. I wonder." She had a wicked look on her face, "Ah well somebody going to have to crash their fun."  
  
  
Buddy talks to Matt and Alex, "You know it's funny. I keep trying to get information out of my underground contacts about the next big hit. Yet they tell me Contra World is dead silent."   
  
Hondo replies, "I don't know about that. Mayhem seems to be finding things to keep us occupied."  
  
Gloria butts in on the conversation, "Do you guys always talk about work at parties?"  
  
The guys laugh as they realized she was right. Matt smiled, "Gloria were ashamed to admit it, but you caught us."  
  
Dusty asks flipping burgers on the grill, "So Matt you've never told us when the trouble maker is coming back?"  
  
Matt eyed him, "I take it your referring to Roxanne."  
  
Dusty nods, "I don't know who else has been in a heap load of trouble, beside Buddy running out on his dates."  
  
Buddy crosses his arms trying to think of a way to get back at Dusty for that remark, "Well I don't see the ladies lining up for you. Besides I need to figure out how VENOM always knows when I schedule my dates, that way I can save the world and have a social life at the same time."  
  
Matt answers Dusty's question, "She's coming back next week."  
  
Alex explains to him, "You are aware Matthew, that she is a big security risk for MASK. Where her loyalties lie is still questionable?"  
  
Matt takes a sip of his drink, "I know that, but I can't lock her away in her room while she stays here and try to hide the truth from her. We all witness her break into my office. It would be just a matter of time before she broke into MASK headquarters."  
  
Bruce suggests, "It would be best to let the cat out of the bag. The more we hide from her, the curious she'll become. She poses more of a threat snooping around. After all my friends it was the curiosity that killed the cat."  
  
Brad smirk, "Oh yeah Bruce nice one. You thought that was an amusing touch didn't you."  
  
Bruce smile, "Just keeping you on your toes my friend."  
  
Alex adds, "Well I guess there is no choice, but to tell her. We should still add extra security around our main systems. It's fairly obvious the girl has such high level knowledge about computers."  
  
Brad looks to everyone, "I think you guys need to get past the point that she use to work for VENOM. It would be in everyone best interest to befriend her and not think of her as a criminal. She doesn't understand our causes for fighting, nor do I think she cares. All she knows is who are her enemies and her who are her friends. When she realizes that we are her friends as well, she won't think twice about double-crossing us. Another thing I'm going to suggest since we all feel she's trouble. Watch what you say or do around her, she's cunning and keeps an eye and ear open all the time."  
  
Gloria says noticing a young woman in the background, "Matt are you sure she's coming home next week?"  
  
Matt looks at her oddly, "Yes, I don't see why she wouldn't. She absolutely hates that place."  
  
Gloria motions her neck for him to turn around, "Because she's here."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Roxanne who was walking slowly towards their direction. She smiled weakly feeing the spot light had just been given to her. She waves, "Hi. Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"  
  
Matt was a bit surprise and approached her, "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
She says innocently, "I though you knew. They let me out a week early. They needed my room."  
  
Matt tilted his head not buying the excuse, "What's the real reason?"  
  
She says letting it fly by as if it was no big deal, "I couldn't wait another week. Dad I wanted to see you so badly. I've missed you a lot." She walks over to him and gives him a big hug.   
  
He smiles as she hugs him, "Nice performance. I should send you back for that, but I'm glad your home. I'm still going to have to call them."   
  
She wines, "Aww man, do you have too?" She glances at Matt's friends, "So who are your buddies, I recognized a few faces. Let me guess having a M...A...S...K convention?"   
  
He puts an arm around her and walks her towards his friends, "What makes you say that?"  
  
Roxanne smiles, "I was being very observant while I was checking the situation out. It's kind of funny in VENOM we had poker night, and you guys have the innocent looking barbeque." She looks down, "You probably didn't want to hear that." Matt ignores the comment and introduced her to his friends. She greeted each agent and did her best to fit in. She couldn't even remember most their names, and felt kind of out of place.  
  
  
After a half hour of trying to mingle with Matt's friends, she disappeared from the party. She snuck up to her room and started to unpack her bags. It was strange out there; she was the odd ball in the pack, one VENOM agent completely surrounded by several MASK agents on all sides. It was even harder to think of what to say that didn't involve VENOM one way or another. What could she talk about; she had no life before VENOM. During her six months of confinement, she wondered more about what her friends were doing and what she was missing out on, then her family. She watch the party from her window thinking, "It's funny I don't feel like I've quit VENOM. Even if I hate Miles Mayhem, that's where my friends are and my heart is. These MASK agents are not my crowd."  
  
Roxanne turned around as she heard a knock on her door. Matt walked in, "I've wonder where you disappeared too."   
  
She puts her clothing away, "I though I'd unpack."   
  
He suggests, "You know you can do that later?"  
  
She hangs stuff up in her walk-in closet, "No I think I need to get this out of the way."  
  
Matt walks over to her bag and looks down into it. A bag full of medication catches his eye, and he pulls it out. He opens it up and looks at the 4 bottles reading the prescriptions on them, "What's all this for?"  
  
She leans over him, "Don't worry I haven't gotten myself hooked up with drugs yet. Well I got sleeping pills, that's for headaches, and that other stuff I can't pronounce is suppose to keep me chemically balance. Believe me I don't need all this stuff, but the doctor insisted."  
  
Matt zips up the bag, "Then I'll hold on to it, for you."  
  
She looks at him oddly, "What for? I'm a big girl I can take my own medication."  
  
Matt replies, "That's not the point. It's part of the agreement of you being handed back into my custody. I have to make sure you get your medication."  
  
She crosses her arms, "What else is on this agreement?"   
  
"We can talk about that later, " he suggests. Matt asks curiously, "Did somebody say something to make you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
She sits on the bed, "No. They all hate me don't they?"  
  
He sits next to her, "Why do you say that?"  
  
She looks to him, "I just feel it and see it in their eyes. Nobody wants me here."  
  
Matt holds her hand, "I want you here. They just need time to warm up to your charming personality." She smiles slightly. Matt continues, "Now come down with me enjoy yourself and grab something to eat. I got a big surprise for you tonight."  
  
She looks at him very curious, "Surprise?"  
  
He stands up, "Yeap, but your not going to see it unless you come down now."  
  
She thinks, "Oh you drive a hard bargain. I really can't resist a surprise." The both of them walk downstairs to rejoin the party.  
  
  
Roxanne sat in a lawn chair near the pool watching the sunset. She wanted everybody to leave. Not just because she want to know what the surprise was, but socializing wasn't easy. She talked most the night with Scott; of course all he could talk about was all the action she missed over the past 6 months. Brad talk about working on his new album and the live televised concerts he was going to be putting on next month.  
  
Roxanne admired Gloria and enjoyed the conversation they were having about martial arts. Gloria even asked her if she would be interested in signing up for a class. Roxanne was tempted by the offer, but wondered if her father would permit it. After all he could think of it as extended training, even if Gloria reassured her that it was about discipline and not hurting someone. Then there was Buddy, she didn't really talk to him, but glanced over in his direction a couple times. She couldn't help but think he was the best looking guy there, and felt kind of shy to go over and talk to him.  
  
Scott burst her thinking bubble, "Hey Roxanne, dad is looking for you!"  
  
She stands up and walks over towards him, "Really, tell me what's the surprise?"  
  
Scott smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry you'll know soon enough. Everybody just left, so dad waiting by the front door for you."  
  
Roxanne clapped her hands for joy and sprinted off, "Great!"  
  
Matt smiled as he saw her coming towards her, "Didn't take you long to get here?"  
  
"Well I've been guessing what the secret could be all night, so I'm dying to see it," she says in an eager voice.  
  
Matt leads her towards his office, and enters his pin on the lock. She looks at him thinking, "Funny he's not worried about me looking over his shoulder and remembering it." They both enter his office. She says looking around, "Looks the same as I last saw it."  
  
Matt laughs, "That's not the surprise." He hits a hidden button on the far wall, which causes the wall panel to pull back and reveal an elevator. She raised a brow and he replies, "After you." Once the elevator hits the bottom floor, there was a transport waiting for them.   
  
She guesses, "Don't tell me you have own your private roller coaster."   
  
Matt smiles, "You'll see in a moment." He motions for her to get on the transport. He then activates the transport, "Destination, MASK headquarters."  
  
She turned to look at him a bit shock. She couldn't believe it he was taking her to MASK headquarters. She asks waiting for the transport to arrive at its destination, "Where else does this go to?"   
  
Matt answers, "My office and a private airfield."  
  
When the transport arrives at MASK headquarters she jumps out with haste. Matt leads her into the central control room, which is the center of the base. She had her mouth wide open with disbelief, "This is awesome! I never imagined it would look like this. I mean it's not as big as where I was at, but it just perfect." She walks around the huge round table, "Wow a holographic table, I didn't think they made these." She then walks over towards the huge computer, "That is the biggest computer I've ever seen."   
  
Just before her hand reaches to touches it, Matt steps in and grabs it, "Of course it's off limits!"  
  
She says in a sweet voice, "I was just going to touch it, I wasn't going to press anything. I swear!"  
  
Matt asks, "I'm trusting you Roxanne and expect that you respect what I'm about to tell you. You are under no circumstance, unless I tell you allowed to touch this computer. If I even catch you or seen it's been tampered with you won't be allowed down here. I let Scott come down here and the same rules apply to him."  
  
She says understanding, "Yes sir."  
  
Matt motions her to follow him, "Come on I'll show you the garage." Matt leads her down the corridor to the garage.   
  
Her eyes were gleaming as she saw all the MASK vehicles lined up in two straight lines. She stepped away from Matt and walked around each vehicle. Roxanne peaked in and left her fingerprints pretty much all over the cars. She stopped at the Thunderhawk admiring it, and then looked to her father, "Can I take it for a spin?"  
  
Matt walks over to her, as he sees her about ready to open the car door, "What do you think? No!"  
  
She pleads, "Why not? I just turn 16, of course I don't have my license yet, but I know how to drive and fly."  
  
Matt says, "You don't know how to drive this car. On top of that it stays in this garage, until I use it for MASK work."  
  
She looks at him not believe that, "Oh yeah sure, you've never taken it out on a vacation." Matt eyed her wonder how she could know that. She smiles wickedly, "Scott told me." Before Matt could come up with something to contradict her, Roxanne takes off towards the corner of the garage. Something black and purple caught her eye and she felt drawn towards it. As she reaches the corner she sees Chameleon just as she left it. She couldn't believe it, "It's here...I really didn't think I'd see it again."  
  
Roxanne sits on the bike, "This is turning out to be a wonderful day. Dad I'm going to go for a spin to get the feel of it again." She was going to turn the ignition, but the key was missing. She looks to him asking, "Can I have the key?"  
  
Matt shook his head, "I don't think so young lady. I'm not going to tell you where it is either."  
  
She says pouting, "Why not? It's my bike. I think I have a right to drive it."  
  
Matt pulls her off the bike, "Correction that bike belongs to the US military. I'm still waiting to find out what they want to do with it. They might let us keep it or they'll scrap it to get their stuff back."  
  
She says appalled, "They can't scrap my baby." Roxanne looked at the bike it still had the words 'VENOM' on it. Matt was right it was technically stolen property, but it's just not right to take a gift away. Especially one as advance as this.  
  
Matt put his hands on her shoulder, as he notices her sad face. He says hoping to make her feel better, "I'll get you a new bike, after you get your license."  
  
She says even though it really wasn't what she wanted, "ok."  
  
She asks curiously turning her back to the bike, "So the outside is a service station. What a great disguise. Who designed this place anyways?"  
  
Matt answer, "My brother Andy started the plans, I finished them and had the structured build."  
  
She looks up at the ceiling then back to him, "So when do I get to meet Uncle Andy?"  
  
Matt said in a sad tone, "I'm afraid he was killed about 16 years ago."  
  
Roxanne looked down, "I...I had no idea."   
  
Matt smiles and ruffles her hair slightly, "I know, we have a lot of catching up to do. Now that you know about this and the names of my agents, I expect you to keep this a secret from the outside world. I know how good you are at keeping secrets."  
  
She looks to him smiling, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I'd take it to the grave." She says silently to herself, "Like everything else I know."  
  
Matt leads her back towards the transport, "Come on it's getting late."  
  
  
The next day Roxanne sat on the couch watching TV wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She clicked the remote repeatedly looking for something to watch. She then reaches over to T-bob who had his top open, to grab some popcorn.   
  
T-bob grumbles, "Why can't you get a bowl?"  
  
She says in an annoying tone, "Why can't you be a quite I'm looking for something to watch. You should be happy I fix the popcorn popper."  
  
T-bob replies, "There's a reason why it's not suppose to work."  
  
She smiles, "Yeah I know you shouldn't try to break yourself, or next time you'll do more harm then good. Then all you'll be good for is a popcorn popper" She reaches over and crams a handful of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
Matt and Scott walked over to her. Matt asks, "Roxanne were going to PNA headquarters do you want to come along?"  
  
She turns around on the couch to face him, "I think I'll pass on that. I don't want to see anything with PNA on it for the time being."  
  
T-bob says repeatedly, "Take me with you Scott!"  
  
Scott walked over to T-bob and grabs a handful of popcorn, "You know I didn't think this function was working."  
  
She smiles, "Yeah I know, I fix him." Scott looked at her wondering how she accomplished that. She laughs, "I got myself a good exercise chasing him around the house until I cornered him."  
  
T-bob huffed, "More like tackled me and sat on my circuits."  
  
She could tell Matt wasn't too happy with her by the expression on his face, "Me and T-bob came to a middle ground of understanding. I didn't play with any of his memory circuits or controls. I just fixed the popcorn machine. Anyways he's not a very good popcorn bowl."  
  
Matt replies feeling a bit relieved, "Well then we'll see you later. You need anything you have my cell phone number."  
  
She smiles, "Yeah I know. Have fun."  
  
When Matt, Scott, and T-bob left she turn around to face the TV. She smiles as she finds something to watch, "Alright MacGuyver on!"  
  
Just then the show turns off and is interrupted by an announcer, "We interrupt your regular schedule programming to bring you a special news report."  
  
She throws a pillow at the TV, "What can be more important than MacGuyver?"  
  
The reporter stood there holding her microphone, "We have something you'll only see on channel 5 news. In moments you'll see Videotape footage, of the British Prime Minister's, captures. Apparently the Prime Minister was kidnapped from his home in London two days ago. The government has been trying to keep this under wrap, but we here at channel 5 received the only copy of this disturbing hostage situation."  
  
The Prime Minister was tied up in a chair, meanwhile a man in a middle east military uniform stepped up to the camera. He spoke with a strange accent, "We are holding the Prime Minister hostage, and we want all troops removed from our country. Also we demand to be compensated 100 billion dollars to help our people. If these demands are not made by he time of the peace summit, you'll have more then one Prime Minister to worry about."   
  
The reporter came back on, "The Iraq government is denying they have anything to do with this. And if they fail to produce the Prime Minister, Britain is threatening a possible war."  
  
Roxanne sat back and shook her head, "That's just messed up." She gets up and moves closer to the TV and stares at the freeze frame of the kidnapper and the background. She started to laugh, "Nice one Rax, but I don't think you'll win an Emmy for this performance." She stands up and picks up the phone. Roxanne pulled out the number her father gave her, from her pocket. She dialed the first 3 digits, then decided to slam the phone down. Roxanne spoke to herself, "Let's see how this plays out. Something interesting might come out of it."  
  
Roxanne jumped over the couch, "This just gets me in the mood to have a little fun." She walks up towards the office and enters her own pin number on the lock. To prove how much her father trusted her; he gave her, her own pin number. Once Roxanne made it to MASK headquarters she glanced around, "Deserted, how nice." The first thing she looked at was the computer, "I promised him I would touch it. But he didn't say anything about the cars." A wicked smile appeared on her face as she entered the garage. She walked over to the Thunderhawk and opened the door. Roxanne slipped into the driver seat. She smirks, "No key." She steps out to look around the garage, "Where on earth does he hide the keys. Guess I'll have to do this the old fashion way." She sits back in the car and pulls out a pocketknife. She opens the panel under the steering wheel. She digs through the wires, "I should thanks Bruno for teaching me how to hot wire a car." She started the engine and activates the computer in the car. She smiles, "Who needs the big computer when this thing is already linked to it." She orders the computer, "MASK computer open the outside door." She drives the car out of its parking space and towards the door. The siding wall pulls back to reveal the inside of the service station. The car that was sitting on the service station's ramp gets flipped over and replaced by a flat surface. She was smiling, until she saw Buddy walking in the distance outside to move from the path. She curse to herself, "If he sees me I'm dead." Roxanne slouches down in the driver seat real low and slams her foot on the gas petal. Thunderhawk sped out of the garage in a hurry. She practically left skid marks as she turned onto the road.  
  
Buddy shook his head, "Gee Matt sure must be in a hurry. I've never seen him rush off like that." He walks up to the skid marks then watches the car disappear up the road, "And I just changed the tires for crying out loud."   
  
Roxanne sits up laughing, "Oh that was close. Ok now lets see how this baby flies." She secures her seatbelt and readies the Thunderhawk for flight mode. Both doors open and extend, then the rockets in the back fired. Roxanne flew around in circles miles away from the service station, "This is great, I'll just have to keep an eye on the clock and make sure I get this back before anyone finds out."  
  
  
Meanwhile at PNA headquarters, President Duane Kennedy was sitting at his desk surrounded by reports and videotapes. His secretary buzzed him on his speakerphone, "President Kennedy, Matt Trakker is here to see you."  
  
Duane hit a button on the speaker, "Send him in, Alice."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Matt walks into Duane's office. Duane got up and walked over toward Matt, to shake his hand. Matt smiled, "What do I owe the pleasure for this meeting?"  
  
Duane was not smiling, "How about a bizarre case of kidnapping?"  
  
Matt watch his facial expression, "I take it this one got you puzzled."  
  
Duane nodded, "Yes, but not only me. Every government in the world is trying to figure out this."  
  
Duane sits behind his desk, "Just yesterday I got word that the British Prime Minister was kidnapped. We received a ransom tape. I'll show you." Duane grabbed a remote and activated the VCR on the TV, on the opposite side of the room. Matt watched the same tape that Roxanne had seen earlier on TV.  
  
Matt looks to him thinking it is strange, "The Iraq government kidnapped the Prime Minister?"  
  
Duane sat back in his chair, "The government denies having anything to do with this. Yet Britain is threatening to take some sort of action. But just today I learned from our underground sources that Mexico's President is now missing. Another ransom tape was distributed, yet this one looks like it came from Columbia. Again the government denies having anything to do with this. I fear somebody else is going to go missing tomorrow"  
  
Matt put his hand on his chin, "Well then something is amiss. It has to be the same group."  
  
Duane agreed, "That is what my boys figured. I'm still waiting for the copy of the second ransom tape. Were hoping to analyze the two and come up with something."  
  
Matt asks, "How can MASK help?"  
  
Duane replies, "I want MASK to check out the crime scene at Mexico and England. We are hoping your team might be able to figure out what terrorist organization is behind this."  
  
Matt stands up accepting the job, "I'll get right on it."  
  
Duane stops him from walking out the door, "One more thing Matt. You do know the Peace Summit is suppose to take place next week in Paris. I'm sadly thinking of canceling it. It's too obvious of a target, if the world leaders meet all together."  
  
Matt adds, "Then again that could be their goal to stop the Summit. Just continue on with the planning of the Summit. I'll let you know in a few days what I think."  
  
Duane smiles slightly, "Thanks Matt."  
  
Matt asks, "Do you mind if I take that tape?"   
  
Duane walks over and pulls it out of the VCR, "Go ahead, and good luck!" Matt takes the tape and leaves his office.  
  
Matt exits the office and Scott comes walking up to him curious, "So dad what mission are we going on this time?"  
  
Matt and Scott walk towards the elevator, "The only mission you're taking on is your homework."  
  
When they get in the elevator Matt lets the nagging Scott on the details, "It appears MASK will be investigating two kidnappings."  
  
Scott tries to persuade him, "Detective work is right up our alley. T-bob excellent when it comes to looking for clues, we'd save you a lot of time dad."  
  
Matt looks down to him, "Normally I take you with me Scott, but a crime scene is no place for you or T-bob. Besides I don't want to leave your sister alone. I shouldn't be gone too long. "  
  
The elevator reaches the parking garage and they walk towards his red viper. Once inside Matt pulls out a brief case, and opens it. Inside was a computer network system that had satellite linked up to MASK's computer. Matt spoke to the computer, "MASK computer select the best agents for investigating kidnapping in Great Britain and Mexico."  
  
A female computer voice replied, "Bruce Sato, Alex Sector, and Brad Turner."  
  
Matt replied, " Approved assemble Mobile Arm Strike Kommand."  
  
  
Once Matt made it back to MASK headquarters Bruce, Alex, and Brad were awaiting his presence. The four of them sat around the round table ready for battle. Matt clears his throat before beginning the briefing, "I'm sure you've all heard about the kidnapping of the British Prime Minister."   
  
Alex nodded, "Yes I say that's rather peculiar."   
  
Brad looked as though he knew about it, when in fact he didn't have a clue what was going on. Matt said hoping to shock his friends, "Well he's not the only one missing, Mexico is short one president and this time the Columbians are to blame."   
  
Bruce asked, "What could they possibly gain by doing that?"   
  
Matt said agreeing, "That's the puzzle my friends. Duane has asked if MASK could personally check out both sites. He's hoping we'll find something the police can't. Brad and me are going to check out the latest hit in Mexico. Alex and Bruce check out London. We need to know who were messing with? As well as, do everything in our power to get the Prim Minister and Mexico's president back. The only thing we do know is something going to go down at the Peace Summit and this terrorist group is being extra cautious not to draw attention to itself. In the meantime, I'm going to ask Buddy if any of his underground sources can tell us who might be behind this. Let's get to work!"  
  
The four of them headed towards the garage. Matt pulled out the keys to Rhino, Condor, and Thunderhawk and handed them to the guys. Matt smiled, "Been taking extra precaution." Of course when the four of them reached the garage they realized something was missing from its parking spot. Matt looked a bit shock, "Where's the Thunderhawk?"   
  
Bruce says searching for the logical solution to the problem, "Maybe Buddy is working on it. He has been talking about tuning up the cars."  
  
Matt walks over to the intercom and buzzes the service station, "Buddy you there?"  
  
Buddy was working on a car in the garage, he walked into is office as he heard the intercom. Buddy answered, "Yeah Matt?"  
  
Matt said, "Funny joke Buddy, it's not April fools yet. Where's the Thunderhawk?"  
  
Buddy scratch his head, "You drove it out of the garage two hours ago. Didn't you?"  
  
Matt thought that was rather unusual, "How could I, I was with Duane. Scott and T-bob were with me..."  
  
Brad coughs a reply, "Roxanne."  
  
Alex shook his head, "I told you it was a bad idea to even let her down here."  
  
Buddy says noticing a red camero coming up the road, "Don't worry Matt I can see the car coming up the road right now."  
  
  
Roxanne looked at the clock and panicked, "I can't believe I lost track of time. Two hours and I manage to get myself lost flying out in the middle of nowhere. I guess I don't know the area, as well as, I thought I did." Thunderhawk drove up the road well over the speed limit. She couldn't waste anymore time, if Matt was already at home she was going to be in big trouble. She slowed down as the service station came in sight, "Looks like Buddy not around. Maybe I won't get caught." She orders the MASK computer, "MASK computer open garage door." She drove right thru the service station to the hidden MASK garage in back. The lights were off and everything looked as though she left it. She quickly closed the garage door and parked the Thunderhawk back into its spot. Roxanne says with relief in her voice, "Thank god for miracles. Nobody noticed. I'm not doing that again anytime soon." Roxanne opens the car door and steps out. A strong hand clamps down on her arm as she exits. Her head turns and jerks at the figure standing over her. She has a small weak smile, "Hi...dad."  
  
Matt pulls her away from the car and slams Thunderhawk's door shut, "What heck were you thinking?"  
  
She looks at his angry eyes, "I...I wasn't thinking."  
  
Matt shouts, "I told you, these cars are used for MASK business only. Not joy riding, young lady."  
  
Roxanne tries to reason with him, "I really didn't think it would matter. The guys use to let me take the cars out all the time, after I took care of them"  
  
Matt lets his anger out forgetting he had an audience watching, "Roxanne this is not VENOM. Get that through your head right now. They may of let you run wild over there, but here we have strict rules, especially about these vehicles. I don't even want to know how you started that car without the key."  
  
She says in an upset voice, "Well what do you expect? I was hanging around a bunch of convicts for a year; I picked up a few things along the way. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have taken it without permission, old habits are hard to break." She says with an honest face noticing Buddy, Alex, Bruce, and Brad watching, "You going to hit me?"  
  
Matt takes a breather and calms down a bit, " I'm not going to hit you, and you should know me better than that. You're grounded, and I don't have time to punish you right now. I have work to do. Buddy I'm sure you can find something fitting enough as punishment."  
  
Buddy nodded, "Yeah I got a few things that need to get done."  
  
Matt looks to his friends, " Let's roll out men!"  
  
The four men got into their vehicles. Thunderhawk, Condor, and Rhino all took off down the road towards the airfield.  
  
Buddy looks to Roxanne, "You sure out done yourself. You've only been back two days and your already grounded."  
  
Roxanne walked over to him, "If you were me, you'd be temped too."  
  
Buddy smiles, "I'm sure I would, but I wouldn't get caught. Come on I have a job I was saving for the next time Scott got grounded. But it looks like you got drafted for it.  
  
Roxanne looked over at Buddy blushing a bit, as she walked behind him thinking, "Maybe this punishment won't be that bad, I'll get to know Buddy."  
  
  
Matt and Brad arrived in Mexico 2 hours later. Thunderhawk and Condor pulled up down the driveway of a mansion that was surrounded by military forces and cops. Brad says to Matt over the radio, "They must be using everybody they can get their hands on to solve this riddle."   
  
The two agents left their vehicles and walked up to the front door. A slightly over weight man in a business suit and thick dark mustache open the door, "Ah Senior Trakker and Senior Turner I presume. The PNA told us you were coming. As you can tell the entire compound is blocked off. Were not leaving any stone unturned. Sorry I should introduce myself. I'm Inspector Rodriguez I'm in charge of the investigation."   
  
Matt smiles, "Pleasure to meet you inspector. I'd like to see the ransom tape, and I'm sure you can offer me a copy. Were hoping to see if it has a connection to the Great Britain disappearance."  
  
Inspector Rodriguez nodded, "Certainly, follow me." He leads them to a black van parked in the driveway. The three men attempt to squeeze in the back of the van, which had video equipment. The inspector hit the play button on one of the panels.  
  
The President of Mexico was handcuff to a chair and had a gag in his mouth. A man with sandy dark blond hair and dark skin appeared in front of the camera, wearing a Columbian military uniform. He spoke, "We demand that Mexico pay us 200 billion dollars, to see their precious president again, and the Columbian Drug Lords released from their prisons and return to their rightful country. If these demands are not made by the time of the Peace Summit, you might have a World War to worry about."  
  
Matt crosses his arms, "This one just gets to the point, again the Peace Summit is due date of the ransom."  
  
The inspector suggests, "Well that settles it we must cancel the Peace Summit."  
  
Matt stares at the video image, "It wouldn't matter if we canceled it or not. They'd pick off the world leaders one by one. Eventually they'll complete their political baseball collection."  
  
Brad leaned back against the truck, "So the guy wasn't kidding about possible World War, if everyone pointing the finger at their enemies. What about security cameras, did they pick up anything?"  
  
Sadly the inspector said, "No they cut all power and phone lines to the estate, even the back up generator was blown. We do have tire marks imprints that were left, but that's not really much to go on. Nobody seen anything, and security was sleeping on the job when we received the call from the President's distraught wife, saying her husband had been kidnapped by black ski masked men."  
  
Brad asks, "You mean they were taken out right?"  
  
Inspector shook his head, "No they were literally sleeping on the job, and we couldn't wake them up."  
  
Matt smiled, "Thank you for your help inspector, do you mind if we look around a bit?"  
  
Inspector indicated it was ok with the gesture on his face, "By all means gentlemen, go right ahead."  
  
Brad and Matt walk around the compound, they stopped at site that was marked off as 'Exhibit A' in Spanish. Matt kneeled down to check out the tire marks. Brad pulls out a digital camera and begins taking snap shots. Matt says, "I hope these match up with what we have on file."   
  
Brad says taking pictures, "You think VENOM is apart of this?"   
  
Matt stands up and looks at Brad, "Maybe, but I don't picture VENOM wearing black ski masks and not their actual masks. It's sort of their trade mark."   
  
Brad and Matt return to the Thunderhawk. Matt removed the memory card from the digital camera and inserted it into the MASK computer. Matt orders, "Analyze the tire tracks in the picture and compare to the ones on file."   
  
In a matter of seconds the female computer voice replied, "No match can be found."  
  
Brad looked a bit confused, "You know I was certain there was going to be a match and we'd be chasing after VENOM by now."  
  
Matt sat back in Thunderhawk pondering, "Possible rent a car could have been used. I think we should scope the area out again. Then we'll head back to Boulder Hill. There isn't much else were going to come across."  
  
Brad leaned on Thunderhawk, "Your hoping Alex and Bruce might find something."  
  
Matt had a doubtful look on his face, "I doubt it. Buddy might be our only light on the subject. Plus the tapes could reveal something important we overlooked."  
  
  
  
Six hours have gone by and Matt and Brad had already returned to Boulder Hill. The two of them were trying to compare and find some similarities in the two ransom tapes. Just then the computer stated, "In coming message from code name Mega Byte."  
  
Matt ordered, "Send it thru!"  
  
Alex was on the other side talking from inside Rhino's computer room. Alex said not too trilled with the news, "After that long flight, we've manager to dig ourselves into a dead end."  
  
Matt smirked, "I was afraid of that."  
  
Alex said hoping to lighten the mood, "But not all is lost. Bruce went undercover in a local pub where several of the Britain's troops like to hang out. Bruce found out that prior to the kidnapping there was an odd looking group looking for potentials for a group called The White Fang. Bruce is back down at the pub seeing if anyone else can give us some more information."  
  
Matt smiles feeling they might have a lead after all, "Good work Alex. Let me know if you learn anymore." Matt stands up stretching, "I'm going to see if Buddy found out anything. I also have an idea of how we can catch our mystery terrorist group, but it's risky."   
  
Brad smiles, "Sounds like a challenge." Brad continues to Match the ransom videos with criminal files in their database, "Aren't you forgetting you've grounded somebody?"  
  
Matt gave him a stern look, "I haven't forgotten."  
  
Brad laughs, "Go easy on her. She's a teenager, their suppose to do stupid things like that. Don't tell me you never bother to steal your father's car when you were her age."  
  
Matt replied, "Brad when you have kids of your own, you'll understand one day."  
  
  
Matt walked into the garage seeing a car with a hood up, and somebody was working on it. Matt assumed it was Buddy, "Hey what do you say about a job in Paris?"  
  
Roxanne slammed the hood down smiling and covered with grease, "I'd say it sounds like fun! When are we going?"  
  
Matt couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw his daughter there working on a car, "I though you were Buddy?"  
  
She uses a rag to wipe her hands off, "I don't look like him, but does that mean I'm not going to Paris."  
  
Buddy came out of his office and walked up to Matt, "You were looking for me?"  
  
Matt crossed his arms still glancing at Roxanne, "Yeah you turn my daughter into a grease monkey."  
  
Buddy laughs slightly, "Hey you didn't tell me how talented she was. One minute she was stacking the tires outside, the next I find her in here doing my job."  
  
Roxanne replied over hearing them, "Well not everything I learn was illegal."  
  
Matt asks, "Can you step outside Roxanne, I want to talk to Buddy."  
  
She nods, "Yeah sure thing," and walks out of the Service Station.  
  
Matt and Buddy step into the office, hoping she'd be less likely to overhear their conversation. Matt asks, "So what did you learn?"  
  
Buddy takes his hat off, "Well there's this new terrorist group call The White Fang that just popped up recently. I think they're the ones causing the problems."  
  
Matt agreed, "Alex and Bruce came up with the same hypothesis."  
  
Buddy continues, "Well guess who's funding this little terrorist group, Contra World. And for all we know it could just be a false name to throw us off course. Beyond that there's nothing on them." Buddy asks curiously, "I over heard you say something about Paris."  
  
Matt smiled, "The Peace Summit is coming up. I think I'm going to have Duane convince the world leaders to attend."  
  
Buddy sat on his desk and cross his arms, "Your hoping they'll take the bait and surface."  
  
Matt lowered his voice with a crooked smile, "And here's where you fit in..."  
  
Roxanne sat outside wondering what they were talking about. About 20 minutes had gone by, before Buddy and Matt emerge. She walked up to Matt asking, as well as, pleading, "So what's up with Paris?"  
  
Matt answered her, "There's a Peace Summit taking place in Paris next week. I was asking Buddy if he was interested in attending."  
  
Roxanne raised a brow, "Buddy at a Peace Summit?" Roxanne already got it through her noggin that had to be MASK business. It wasn't hard to figure out VENOM was connected with the kidnapping that was in the news, she sort of wondered if her father had figured it out. She asks, "Can by any chance I come?"  
  
Matt looks down at her, "What could you possible do?"  
  
She says sounding excited about the idea, "Well I've never been out of the country. I'd love to see Paris and go site seeing."  
  
Matt crossed his arms, "Aren't you forgetting something? Like didn't I ground you?"  
  
She gets down on her knees, "Please, pretty please I'd die to go to Paris. I'd wash the cars, if that's what it takes."  
  
Buddy looks to Matt, "I don't know Matt she looks rather desperate to go."  
  
Matt helps her up off the ground, "You can go. On one condition you'll be helping Buddy out at the service station for a week and washing the vehicles."  
  
Roxanne smiles, "Sounds good to me."  
  
Matt hinted a smile, "Now go wash up for dinner."  
  
She looks down at her clothing, which was covered in grease, "Ok." She says repeatedly with excitement as she walked towards MASK headquarters to take the tram back, "I'm going to Paris."  
  
Buddy said shaking his head as he watches her leave, "Cute." Matt looked at him questionable. Buddy laugh, "I'm sorry but she looks adorable dirty like that, should of got my camera makes a perfect Kodak moment. Then ya have a picture of her to carry around in your wallet."  
  
"Funny Buddy," Matt suggested, "now what do you say we get down to business and start planning our snake trap."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Enemy Within Chapter 2

The Enemy Within: Chapter 2  
  
By Lisa Leonard  
  
  
Roxanne walked into a nicely furnish hotel room with two beds. She tossed her suitcase on one of the beds and headed towards the window. She pushed the window open and stuck her head out. Roxanne smiled as she watch the busy streets of Paris below her. "This is great, " she nearly shouted at the top of her lungs, "Can't wait to go site seeing." Gloria enters the room and sets her stuff next to the dresser. Roxanne turned around, "Hey Gloria isn't this great or what? Were going to be roommates think of all the fun were going to have."  
  
Gloria reminded her, "We'll your forgetting your father going to be in the next room, what makes you think were going to have that much fun? Besides I shouldn't have to remind you, I'm here strictly to work."  
  
Roxanne lies back on the bed, "And to baby-sit me."  
  
Gloria laughs slightly, "Look at it this way, everyone else is sharing a room. You got lucky enough to get stuck with me. The rest of the guys snore."  
  
Matt walked in using the small doorway, which connected the two rooms. He leaned up against the doorway watching the two unpack, "I trust you ladies are satisfied with your room."  
  
Roxanne sits up and mumbles, "I still think I should get my own room."  
  
Matt walks over to her and slaps her knee gently, with a newspaper he had in his hands, "I think that will be the day when my daughter can prove to me that she won't wreak havoc, if I leave her in a room by herself."  
  
She suggests, "I don't see why we can't check that theory out right this minute." Gloria giggled slightly at Roxanne plea. Roxanne then asks, "So dad what are we going to see first?"  
  
Scott and T-bob step into the room and Scott answered, "Probably the hotel room, then the hotel room again, before you know it the hotel room."  
  
Matt smirked at Scott, "Very funny. Actually I want you kids to have some fun. Me and Gloria are going to be busy working at the PNA headquarters in Paris. Scott and T-bob know Paris rather well, they'll show you around."   
  
Roxanne said disappointed, "So you're not going to come with us?"  
  
Matt shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He thinks of a way to cheer her up, "How about you guys meet us at the conference center about 2pm, we'll catch a late lunch together."   
  
Roxanne already knew Matt was going to be busy with MASK, through the whole trip. All she wanted was to spend more time with him. Even at home he was preoccupied with work, so she could never get close to him. What Roxanne really wanted was to expand their father-daughter relationship to the next level and make some happy memories to look back on. She reluctantly agreed, "ok."  
  
Scott asked, "So what do you want to see first?"  
  
Roxanne looks, in the distant, out the window seeing the Eiffel Tower in the background, "How about the Eiffel Tower?"  
  
T-bob said nervously, "Not the Eiffel Tower."  
  
She says looking at him funny, "Afraid of heights?"  
  
Scott explained, "Last time we were dangling off the Eiffel Tower. Dad swooped down and saved us."   
  
She looks at him a bit excited about the story, "Wow that must have been some experience." She then looked to T-bob, "You know T-bob your not suppose to jump the railing."  
  
T-bob crossed his arms, "Oh haha."  
  
Scott smiled and took her hand, "Come on lets go. I'll tell you what happened on the way."  
  
As the kids took off, Matt looked to Gloria, "Shall we get going, everybody waiting for us."  
  
  
Gloria and Matt walked up the steps to the conference center at PNA headquarters in Paris. The building was heavily guarded on all sides and even had people stationed on the roof." The PNA was doing everything in its power to see to it all security precautions were in place for the peace summit, which was to take place in three days. Matt and Gloria both showed their PNA ID cards to the guard. He nodded his head and opened the door.  
  
Matt replied to the guard, "Two children will be coming around 1400 hours, have them wait in the front lobby."  
  
The guard acknowledges his order, "Yes sir!"  
  
The two entered the building, to find none of the MASK agents present for duty, except for Hondo.  
  
Gloria said to him quietly, "Well this is a first."  
  
Hondo was arguing with a man who appeared to be the head of security. Matt put a hand on Hondo's shoulder and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Hondo turns to look at him replying, "It's a good thing your here Matt. I got here early to check out the security layout and this moron is refusing to acknowledge his mistakes."   
  
Matt assumed it was the lack of security or leadership Hondo was referring too, "Surely we can fix these mistakes before the summit."  
  
Hondo didn't sound so certain, "I did a sweep of the area, and I came across this in a corner of a room hidden." Hondo pulls out a gray metallic ball.  
  
Gloria looks it over, "Some sort of gas bomb."  
  
Hondo agrees, "Yeah then I found a similar one else where in the building. Who knows how many have already been planted."  
  
Matt didn't look too please, "I'm afraid sir I'm going to have to ask you to step down as chief security officer."  
  
The man was appalled, "I will do no such thing."   
  
Matt ordered, "You can take it up with President Kennedy, but I already have a written order stating I have full jurisdiction on security matters." The man was furious, but he walked away seeing no point to put up an argument about it. Matt said to Hondo, "Your now in charge of the security layout. By the way, where is everyone?"  
  
Hondo looked to him, "Sent them out searching for more smoke bombs. Alex and Bruce are busy disarming these suckers."   
  
Gloria asked, "How many have you guys found so far?"  
  
Hondo replies, "So far ten have turned up. If you don't mind I'm going to see if the local police force will mind if we borrow their K-9 unit. It will make sniffing them out a lot easier. I just hope we can find them all in time."  
  
Matt nodded, "Don't worry my friend, we will. Gloria help with the search. I'm going to check with Bruce and Alex." Matt walked away from the two and head towards the reception hall where Bruce and Alex were working. Matt watched as Bruce, who was wearing protective eyewear, was attempting to disarm a bomb's internal wires with a small pair of scissors.  
  
Bruce wiped the sweat from his face, after he cut the black wire inside the bomb, "Make that 12 for our stack." Bruce took off the glasses, "I don't know how many more I can do. Each time I have to worry about it going off."  
  
Alex said trying to comfort his friend, "Well at least you know it won't kill ya."  
  
Matt asks curiously about Alex's remark, "So their nothing but harmless smoke?"   
  
Alex smiled as he corrected his friend, "More like sleeping gas, each one is set on the same frequency to go off by remote."  
  
Matt adds, "I bet that explains why the guards were asleep on the job in Mexico. They were all napping while the President got kidnapped."  
  
Alex asks, "I take it the summit is still on."  
  
Matt nods, "Yes, Duane had a hard time convincing anyone to come after the kidnappings. He told me he practically had to beg on his hands and knees. So only half the leaders are coming the rest are spokes people."  
  
Brad walked in carrying another metallic ball in his hands, "I still think your plan insane. Found another one for you Bruce." Bruce takes the bomb off his hands and sets it on the table. Brad continued, "Your giving them too big of a bate to snatch. I mean if we screw this up, for whatever reason we've lost half the world leaders. Before you know it, the people are going to be favoring VENOM more then us."  
  
Matt assured him, "Don't worry I have every possible corner covered and overlooked everything out in advance. Now what do you say I join ya on the Easter egg hunt?"  
  
  
The ex-chief of security was still furious, he reluctantly handed over his position and his entire layout plans for security. As he left the building, he told the guard he needed fresh air to clear his head. He headed across the street and went into the alleyway. He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it with haste. It wasn't the lack of pay he was going to receive for getting demoted that made him angry, it was a contractual deal that was suppose to give him some easy money that bugged him. What made the situation worst was he made the deal with the devil advocate VENOM. He puffed nervously on the cigarette and nearly jumped as he saw a figure approach him.   
  
Sly Rax moved closer to him and was in a bad mood, "I thought we agreed that there was to be no further contact between parties."  
  
The man continuously puffs on the cigarette, "Yes we'll the place is swarming with MASK agents. They've relieved me of my command and discovered all those bombs you planted."  
  
Rax cursed with angry, "Damn you Lester, I should of done the job myself."  
  
The man wasn't even attempting to come up with a solution, "What too do...What too do?"  
  
Sly Rax moved down the alley way to get a glance at the building, "Its too late to go back in, they'd recognized anyone of us in disguise, because they ain't going to let strangers in there." Just then two kids walking up the street caught his attention, "I don't believe it." Roxanne, Scott, and T-bob were all headed for the conference center. Rax smiled as he watch the three enter the building with no hassle. Rax turned to look at the guy with no worries at all, "Don't worry too much about it compadre, just stick to the plan. I'll have everything patched up in no time. Don't worry about MASK, just keep on pretending your working for them." Rax walks away from him whistling. He then hops into Jackhammer, which was waiting for him.   
  
Dagger looks to him wondering, "What's the problem?"   
  
Rax snorted, "MASK uncovered the smoke bombs."  
  
Dagger asks, "So were going to go in and plant new ones?"  
  
Rax shook his head, "Too risky. Were going to let someone else do our dirty work for us."  
  
Dagger asks curiously, "Who?"  
  
Rax said with a sly tone in his voice, "Roxanne."  
  
Dagger looked at him funny, "Roxanne? Here? You know Vanessa not going to like this?"  
  
Rax replied, "Yeah well what she doesn't know won't kill her. Now lets get going, so we can find out where she's staying at."  
  
  
Roxanne, Matt, and Scott were just finishing up their lunch at a small café not far from PNA headquarters. Matt asks wanting to keep his mind off his work and focus on his children, "So what do you guys have planned to do next?"   
  
Scott said, "I'm kind of tired, after all that walking. I think I'll go for a swim, in the hotel pool. What do you say Roxanne?"  
  
Roxanne felt uncomfortable after the idea of swimming was brought up, "Sorry Scott I left my suit at home." Roxanne though how much she'd love to take a dip in the pool, but the scars on her back were holding her back. She was afraid of what people would think once they got a good look at them.  
  
Matt says, "How about I give you some money to buy a swimsuit in town." He pulls out his wallet and hand her some franks. She reluctantly took it and nodded trying not to show her displeasure.  
  
Matt stands up, "Ok kids I'm heading back to work. I expect to see you both back in the hotel room by 6pm for dinner."  
  
Scott, T-bob, and Roxanne walked back to the hotel. Roxanne was really quite on the way back. The though of her in a bathing suit haunted her. She couldn't stand looking at her scars in the mirror herself. How could anyone else, or have they all forgotten.  
  
Scott said, "I wonder where we can get ya a suit."  
  
She replies not too concern about it, "Don't worry about it Scott. I'll try some of the clothing stores around the hotel. You and T-bob can head back and take a dip in the pool. I'll meet ya later."  
  
T-bob says uncertain, "You sure you won't get lost?"  
  
She replies, "I'm not going far I'll see ya in a half hour, that's if I find something."  
  
Once the three of them reached the hotel, they left their separate ways. Roxanne headed down the block for a clothing store. She says to herself, "I'll just buy something else. If dad asks, I'll tell him wanted it more then a swimsuit. Hopefully he'll drop the subject or give me more spending money." She entered the shop and browsed through some dresses on a rack. She pulls off out a short plum dress and looks it over.  
  
A man wearing a leather jacket walked into the shop and headed towards Roxanne direction. He says startling her, "You know red was always the color for you."   
  
She turns around and smiles, "I was wondering when you'd show up." She sets the dress back on the rack and was about to talk about old times, until she notice the clerk getting a bit edgy about Rax. Roxanne figured this wasn't the best place to talk to Rax, especially since the clerk had a close eye on him. So she left the store, with him following close behind. Rax and Roxanne walk down the street side by side. She looks to him, "Saw ya on TV last week."  
  
Rax said smiling, "Well you're a bright kid. I couldn't expect less from you. You know the base has been kind of a drag without you around."  
  
She nods understandable, "I know I feel the same way about you guys."  
  
Rax stops walking as they reach Piranha, "So how's the new life going for you?"  
  
Roxanne shrugged, "Just not what I was expecting it to be. I got sent away for 6 months and I'm still trying to patch up everything with my father. One minute I think were going to have a family vacation, the next dad totally drench in work. Of course I doubt you've decided to stop by and check up on me."   
  
Rax had a surprise look on his face, "Come on Roxanne, I'm not a heartless scoundrel. But I do have a job for you."  
  
Roxanne said with no doubt in her mind, "Forget it, I don't want any part of."  
  
She begins to walk away, yet Rax caught up with her. He stood in front of her blocking her path, "You owe us big time for helping you escape. This is the best thing you can do to repay that debt. Roxanne you'll always be one of us no matter how much you want to deny it."  
  
She looks down uncertain as of what to do, "I know that Rax, but I can't. It would ruin the only chance I have of my father trusting me. You can't ask me to pick you over my father."  
  
Rax thought for a moment and figured he'd have to use a new strategy to get her interested in the job. He pretends to back down, "Your right. Your absolutely right your father is more important. We wouldn't want to disappoint him. So now that that's out of the way, you want to go say hello to the guys?"  
  
Roxanne glanced at her watch, "Sure I've got some time to spare." She hops into the passenger car of Piranha and they took off across the city.  
  
They stopped at an apartment building that slightly over looked the PNA headquarters. She replies noticing the view, "Nice stake out spot, you got a good view of the target."  
  
Rax lead her inside, "That's why I chose it." He took her to the top floor of the building and led her to the last apartment on the floor. She stepped inside and glanced around. The room was pretty much trashed with garbage everywhere and dirty dishes. Lester, Floyd, Bruno, and Cliff Dagger all sat around the television.  
  
Cliff Dagger was getting frustrated, "Why do they all have to speak French?" Is there any wrestling on?"  
  
Roxanne laughs at him, "What Dagger you don't know any French?"   
  
The guys turn around and look at her. Each one was shocked, except for Dagger since he already knew about Rax's plan. Cliff Dagger asks, "So you're going to..." Rax shut the door and shook his head at him behind Roxanne back, so he wouldn't talk about the mission. Dagger changes what he was going to say, "Hang out with us?"  
  
She hops over the couch finding a place to sit and kicks her feet up on the table, "If you boys don't mind."  
  
Bruno gets up and takes Rax into another room, "Are you out of your mind? If Mayhem knew she was here."  
  
Rax tried to calm him down, " If Mayhem or Vanessa knew I know...but I don't have a choice. The bombs that were planted were discovered and dismantled. I figure she's the only one who can go back in unnoticed and reset them up."  
  
Bruno questioned him, "So she's going to do it?"  
  
Rax shook his head, "Not yet, but I figure I know a way to convince her. Go grab Lester, when you go back out there. At least try to be happy she's here and entertain our guest."  
  
A minute later Lester comes into the room, "Ya wanted to see me?"  
  
Rax slapped him in the back of the head, "That's for the shitty job you did hiding those bombs."  
  
Lester says in self-defense rubbing the back of his head, "Well you didn't tell me where to put them."  
  
Rax said impatient, "No matter, where's your stash at?"  
  
Lester looked at him puzzled, "Why?"  
  
Rax threaten, "Do you want me to tell Mayhem about your screw up?" Lester shook his head and pulled up a bag that was hidden in a loose floorboard. Rax digs through the bag and pulls out a small bottle of pills. Rax orders Lester, "Hand me a bottle of beer from the fridge." Rax pulls out a small hammer and crunches two of the pills down to tiny pieces.  
  
Lester hands him the bottle and replied with a wicked tone, "You're going to give her that and make her pass out."  
  
Rax said with a very threatening tone, "Yeah and if you lay a damn finger on her I'll cut your hands off. I have a very good reason why I'm doing this, to fix your mistake." Rax carefully drops the drugs into the beer bottle and swirls it around until it completely dissolves.  
  
Roxanne was sitting on the couch joking with Bruno, until Rax and Lester returned. Rax handed her the beer bottle, "Here ya go Roxanne."  
  
She refuses, "I can't...dad."  
  
Rax reassures her, "He's not going to know about it, Roxanne. Besides were celebrating your new life and our reunion." Lester hands out normal beer to the rest of the guys. Rax pleads, "Come on have one drink for old time sake, then you can be on your way."  
  
She looks at each and every one of them, "All right one drink, and then I'm gone." She takes the beer from Rax, "Down the hatch." She takes a sip and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, "Not bad, haven't had one in six months."  
  
A half hour later Roxanne began to feel the effects of the drug. She began to feel light headed and her vision was starting to fail. She fought hard to keep her eyes open, but it was nearly impossible. Within a matter of minutes she fell over tired and passed out on the couch.   
  
Floyd looked worried and was trying to nudge her awake, "What did you put in her drink?"  
  
Lester answers with his usual annoying laugh, "That new date rape drug on the market. She'll be out cold for hours."  
  
Dagger says with anger, "Why the hell did you give her that for?"  
  
Rax answered trying to calm his friends down, "Because I'm going to use this opportunity to make her realize why she wants to work for us. She's so worried about what her father will think; soon that attitude of hers will change. Tomorrow she'll be standing on our doorstep begging to take that job."  
  
  
  
Matt returned to the hotel around 6 pm. Scott and t-bob were also returning from the pool. Scott sees his father leaving the room, "Hey dad!"  
  
Matt asks curiously, "Where's your sister at?"  
  
Scott shrugged, "Isn't she in her room? She never came by the pool."  
  
Matt asks, "Where did she say she was going?"  
  
Scott was starting to regret splitting up with Roxanne, "Shopping in the stores around the hotel. Maybe she lost track of time?"   
  
Matt nodded and tried not to worry about it, "Your probably right  
  
Two hours have gone by and Matt was getting very worried. All the shops around the hotel were starting to close and there was no sign of her. Matt even walked up and down the streets thinking that she might of lost her way. At this point Matt was fearing the worst could of happened to her. Matt called his agents together, "I know I said you guys could enjoy yourselves tonight, but I have a situation. Roxanne is missing."  
  
Dusty replies a bit agitated, "For crying out loud. You're going to have to put a leash on that girl."  
  
Gloria said hoping to make Matt feel better, "I'm sure she's all right. She's a very strong young lady."  
  
Matt tried to smile, "Thanks Gloria, but until I see her safe I'm going to think otherwise. Each of us will take a different sector of Paris. Hopefully we'll run into her."  
  
  
  
The search took up most the night and nobody was having any luck. Despite the lack of hope of finding her and her dropping popularity among the group, nobody wanted to see her left on the streets by herself after-hours. Jacques Lafleur drives Volcano by a park in northern Paris. He notices a figure resting on a bench. He radios it in, "I might have her. I'll keep ya posted." Jacques steps out of Volcano and moves towards the girl, who had her back facing him. As he moves closer, he could see a couple of bottles surrounding the bench. Jacques reaches a hand out towards the person, which causes her to fall forward and reveal her face. His suspicion was right it was Roxanne, but he was a bit appalled by the scene. She smelled strongly like alcohol, her entire body was shivering from the cold, and was unresponsive. Jacques shook his head, "What have ye gotten yourself into now? I'm even afraid to radio this into your father." He nudge her a bit, "Wake up Roxanne. Come on time to go home."   
  
Her eyes crack open part way, yet she couldn't focus on what he was saying, "Huh?" Jacques sits her up, meanwhile Roxanne rubs her head, "I don't remember what happened."  
  
Jacques helps her stand up. "I doubt I would either, if I drank that much." She didn't catch his words, nor could her mind focus on a single task. Jacques was holding her up as they walked towards Volcano. As soon as they got inside, Roxanne rested her head against the car's passenger side window and instantly drifted back off to sleep. Jacques radios to Matt, "You can call off the search. I found her."  
  
Matt said relieved, "Thank Jacques. How is she?"  
  
Jacques chose his words wisely, "I'd rather not discuss that over an open line Matt."  
  
Matt didn't like the tone of his voice or his words, but agreed to go with his terms, "Ok, I'll meet you back at the hotel."  
  
Matt stood outside the hotel waiting for Volcano to arrive. As Jacques pulls up to the hotel, Matt notices Roxanne resting her head up against the car window. Matt opened the passenger side door, and Roxanne practically fell out of the car into his arms like a lifeless puppet. Matt tried to stand her up by leaning her up against Volcano. Jacques got out to see if he could help him. Matt wasn't pleased when he caught the scent of liquor that strongly surrounded her. Matt practically shouted into her ear in the hope of waking her up, "Roxanne speak to me." She only gurgled out a few words as a reply, which made absolutely no sense.  
  
Jacques said, "I found her like this on a park bench surrounded by various liquor bottles Matt."  
  
His words didn't make Matt feel any better about the situation. Matt ordered, "Give me a hand carrying her up to the room."   
  
Jacques grabbed one arm and Matt grabbed the other. They dragged her thru the lobby and straight up to Matt's room. Gloria and Scott could only stare in disbelief, when they saw the semi-conscious Roxanne being carried into the room. Matt ordered Gloria, "Turn the shower on!" Gloria rushed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Matt stepped into the tub, while Jacque handed Roxanne to him carefully. Matt held Roxanne's head up under the shower, so the cold water could run over her face. "WAKE UP!" he shouted in her ear, meanwhile holding her limp body up.   
  
The mix of shouting and freezing cold water alerted her sense and her eyes popped wide-open, "Ahhh...stop...stop...stop it I'm awake!" She moved her hand up, as an attempt to stop the shower from sprinkling any more water. Jacques grabbed Roxanne and helped her out of the tub; meanwhile Matt turned the water off. Both Matt and Roxanne were soaking wet and dripping from head to toe. Gloria tossed Matt a towel and helped dry Roxanne off. Roxanne rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Matt said in an angry tone drying off, "I should ask you the same question."   
  
She looked to Jacques wanting answers, "Huh?"  
  
Jacques told her, "I found you passed out on a bench in a park."  
  
She couldn't believe it herself, "Really? I knew I was tired, but I don't remember doing that. Heck I don't remember much of anything." Roxanne left the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to recollect what happened during the day.  
  
Matt looked to Jacques and Gloria, "I need to talk to her alone. Take Scott and T-bob with you."  
  
Gloria spoke to Scott and T-bob, "Come on guys lets go for a walk." Scott had a feeling this meant bad news for Roxanne, so he and T-bob left with out hesitating.   
  
Matt walked up to her after everyone had left. He was doing his very best to try and grasp the situation, "How many drinks did you have tonight?"  
  
She knew where this was going and wished at this point she would of turned down Rax's offer. She says the truth even if she didn't want too, "Ok I'm not going to lie to you. I was offered a drink and I took it. That's all."   
  
Matt's face turned from bad to worst, "Stop lying me. How many did you have?"  
  
She says meaning it, "I had one drink."  
  
Matt shook his head, "Jacques told me he found several empty liquor bottles around you."  
  
She spurts out, "Well they weren't mine!"  
  
Matt adds, "You care to explain the reason you smell like alcohol."  
  
She sniffs around herself and her clothing, "I do not smell!"  
  
Matt says furious, "This is the last time I'm going to ask. How many did you have?"  
  
She stands up frustrated, "ONE, NUMBERO UNO! Can't you see it! Jacques is making up the whole thing. He hates me, as does everyone else around here. He is a BIG FAT LIAR!"  
  
Matt slapped her in the face, "I don't want to ever hear you talk about my friends or my agents that way." Roxanne put her hand over her pulsing red cheek and sat back down. She couldn't believe it he hit her. Matt pointed his finger in her face, "Have you told me one thing that was the truth since you've came home? I've tried to trust you Roxanne, but frankly I'm losing my patients with you. Do you have any idea how you've embarrass me tonight? Every time I turn my back around, you do something else and expect me to fix everything for you and make it better."  
  
She looks up at him holding back her tears, "I don't expect anything from you. I never have and I never will. You're never around when I need you. You'll just ship me someplace else so you don't have to see or hear from me, then maybe I won't be such an embarrassment to you."  
  
Matt replies, "You're not getting my point. Your underage and you have a drinking problem."  
  
She says narrowing her eyes, "We're in another country and I'm not an alcoholic!" She storms off to her hotel room, "You never listen to me! I hate you!" She slams the door shut and lies down on her bed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Matt walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She just turned to her side refusing to look at him. Matt looked at her and said in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry I hit you. After the summit were going back home and we're going to talk to someone about this." Roxanne held her fist tight, yet tried to hide how she really felt. Matt continues seeing no response from her, "You need help and I know how tuff everything has been for you." Matt stands up to leave, "Another thing. Your not allowed to leave the hotel."   
  
She says to herself as he leaves, "We'll see about that."  
  
  
Morning came at a slow pace. Roxanne was up most the night thinking of her father's yelling and the way he hit her. She noticed Gloria was already gone and figured her father was as well. Roxanne quietly got dressed, as she over heard T-bob and Scott talking about her in the next room. She opened the door to the hallway and checked to see if anyone was watching. She shut the door behind her with haste and sprinted down the hallway towards the stairs. Roxanne figured the best way out of the hotel without anyone knowing was the back door, which was most likely through the kitchen. She waited until the clerk at the front desk was distracted and made her way towards the hotel's restaurant. As she entered the kitchen, she could hear the cooks shouting something to her in French, yet she didn't care. Instead she ran through the kitchen towards the back door and sprinted down the alleyway, incase they decided to follow. She stopped as she watched to see if she was followed, "Good coast is clear. Getting back is going to be a lot trickier."  
  
Roxanne walked down the streets of Paris, towards the apartment complex that Rax had taken her the night before. Roxanne knocked on the door, to the last apartment on the top floor. Lester answered the door, "Hey cutie you look like shit. You want dear Lester to give ya a kiss to make you feel better?"  
  
She rolls her eyes and knocks a good punch into his gut, "SHUT UP LESTER!" and walks past him.  
  
Lester shuts the door and coughing slightly, "Don't take it that serious."  
  
Rax walked into the room, after hearing the racket and glanced at Roxanne. The first thought that entered his mind was poor girl, yet it was his doing that got her into this mess. Roxanne looked as though she spent most the night crying, because her eyes were red and her face a bit puffy. Rax asks pretending to be shock, "What happened?"  
  
She says with an attitude, "That's what I want to know. Apparently somebody found me passed out on a bench. On top of that, my dad accusing me of drinking several bottles of I don't know what."  
  
Rax replied, "I don't know what to say. You can ask any one of us here and we'll tell ya you only had one drink. You did fall asleep on the couch. Later on you left saying you didn't want your father to worry. If I would of known you'd be falling asleep all over the place, I would have dropped you off myself."  
  
She says agreeing with the story, "That's sort of what I told him."  
  
Rax moved closer to her and put a comforting arm around her and noticed a slight mark on her cheek. Rax brushed his hand over her cheek, "You didn't deserve this. I should shoot some stilettos in his face for this."  
  
Roxanne protested, "Rax don't worry about it."  
  
Rax leads her over towards the couch and sits her down, "Don't worry about it? That don't sound like the Roxanne I know. You'd never let any one of the guys get away with this. I just saw ya give Lester a nice blow...you certainly haven't lost your touch."  
  
She looks to him a bit lost in herself, "What can I do? He's my father. He doesn't trust me anymore then I trust him. He cares more for that stupid job then he does about me." Roxanne's right hand gripped the pillow on the couch and nearly tried to rip it to shreds.  
  
Rax knew he hit her soft point, which he intended to do all along. Rax took the pillow from her grasps, "But there is a way to get back at him. Your father's been working extra hard for the PNA, by helping out for that peace summit hasn't he."  
  
She looked to him, "Yeah. It's kind of taken away any time I can spend with him."  
  
Rax suggest, "Why not help sabotage it? It could be a real eye opener for him."  
  
She had a curious look on her face, "How do you propose I sabotage it? That place is heavily guarded. Besides I wouldn't want to mess up your plans as well."  
  
Rax insisted, "No...you'd be helping us out a great deal. You see I gave Lester a job...and you know how he is. He screwed it up, so I need somebody more experienced and has a free get pass the guard card. I want you to re-plant some bombs in the building."  
  
Roxanne stood up and shook her head, "Rax I'm not keen on the killing idea. I certainly am not going to have any part in blowing up my father. I'm not that angry."  
  
Rax sat back smiling, "Who said anything about blowing anything up? I merely want you to plant some of our special homemade smoke bombs. It's sort of a diversion to get rid of the muscle guards. So what do you say are you in or out?"  
  
She thinks about it for about 5 seconds and says with a wicked grin, "I'm in."  
  
  
  
Later that day Roxanne walked up the steps of the PNA conference center carrying two black shopping bags. The guard at the door stopped her, "Where do you think your going miss?"  
  
She replies, "Inside to see my father."  
  
The guard laugh, "Oh yeah heard that before. I know everybody daddy inside the building. Your not going in is that clear, so scram."  
  
Another guard walked over after hearing his rude comment and glanced at the young girl, "Actually I remember you, your father is the one in charge."  
  
The other guard gave him a confused look, "Oh...sorry go ahead." He holds the door open for her.   
  
She giggles slightly, "Thanks." Roxanne walked into the lobby and check to see if any of Matt's agents were around, "Well this makes my job easier. Their probably elsewhere in the building." She picked up speed and walked into the ladies room locking the door behind her. Since Gloria was the only female in the building, it was the best safe place to hide. Rax gave her the blue prints of the ventilation system, which Roxanne was going to plant the smoke bombs. Rax figured they wouldn't sweep them again, after they'd secure the building. She looked at the vent on the ceiling and dug through one of the shopping bags for a screwdriver. Roxanne stood on top of one of the toilet and unscrewed the two screws from the vent. Each screw was placed in her pocket carefully. If a screw went missing when she placed the vent cover back on, then they would re-check the ventilation systems. Roxanne tossed both bags up through the hole. She then jumped up to reach the vent, using all her strength to pull her body up into the small shaft. The ventilation shaft was rather cramp with two bags and herself. Roxanne began to push the bags down the shaft. She thinks, "Just plant a few of these out of view in the vent, and when these suckers go off the guards are going to think there's a fire." She kept low and moved through the vent rather slowly, so nobody would hear her or the bags. The first thing Roxanne did was tape up all the vents that lead to the auditorium. Sure the room temperature was going to increase and it may get really humid in there, but it was the only way to ensure the world leaders didn't get exposed when the bombs go off.   
  
Meanwhile Roxanne was circulating through the vent setting up some smoke bombs, she overheard two voices she recognized. She moved closer towards the vent which she heard the talking from, yet she couldn't get much of a view from her angle, besides her father's face. Which caused her to back up a bit and become worried of him looking in her direction.  
  
Buddy says to Matt a bit worried, "I have no problem impersonating the guy, but this speech is going to be my downfall."   
  
Matt laugh a bit, "Buddy you've never been nervous before doing this."  
  
Buddy says with a smirk in his tone, "Yeah well I've never had to give a speech in front of 50 world leaders before. This speech is a killer to remember. On top of that, foreign affairs are not my specialty."  
  
Matt said chuckling a bit, "If your lucky right before you say your speech, this White Fang terrorist group will show up."  
  
Roxanne thinks to herself, "White Fang isn't that a movie? Who thought of that name? That is so incredibly stupid, I bet it was the president of Contra World. What idiots? Like that's going to keep MASK out of the investigation."  
  
Buddy sighs, "I can only hope my friend." Buddy and Matt turn to leave the room.   
  
Roxanne was rather disappointed she couldn't get a look at Buddy. She did find it odd that he didn't come with them on the transport to Paris. After all Matt did say he had a job for Buddy, yet she didn't catch any of the details. She looked at her watch, "I better get too it. Got at least 4 more to set up and I'm out of here."  
  
After she set up the remaining smoke bombs, she backtracked through the vent to where she came in. She threw both bags on the ground; only one of them was partially full. Afterwards she slowly dropped herself from the vent and pulled out the screws placing them back on the vent nice and securely. Roxanne glanced at her watch; it took her an hour to accomplish her mission and nobody knew she was in the building. She tossed the empty bag in the trash and dusts some cobwebs out of clothing and hair. She unlocked the door and peaked out, the coast was clear, "Make a break for the door and I'm out of this joint." She walked as fast as she could to the door, again none of Matt's agents seem to be around and she had no problem exiting the building. Of course as soon as she stepped outside, she could see the Thunderhawk parked in the front of the building. Roxanne panicked, "I am so dead." She walked down the steps slowly towards the Thunderhawk, yet it was empty. She sort of laugh to herself, "Nothing to be afraid of. It's just the car." She began to walk away down the sidewalk.   
  
Meanwhile Matt just exited the conference center with Duane Kenny. Matt assured him, "I'm telling you everything is set for tomorrow. There's no way the White Fang is going to slip through our fingers this time." Matt was going to continue except he saw a girl who looked exactly like Roxanne walking away from the Thunderhawk, "Excuse me Duane." Matt quickly walked down the steps towards the figure, "Roxanne?"  
  
She halted for a second after hearing him utter her name and picked up speed, yet the bag she was carrying sort of slowed her down. She thinks, "Yeah sure running going to get me out of this situation. He'll just ground me more back at the hotel." She stops running and turns to look at him with a guilty expression on her face, "Hey dad..."  
  
Matt stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "Didn't I tell you not to leave the hotel?"  
  
She looks down, "Yes you did, but I had to see you."  
  
Matt looked at her with disbelief, "So you're running from me?"  
  
She laughs slightly and rubs the back her neck, "I...uh...I'm a bit scared about how you'd react to me sneaking out of the hotel. After last night I just couldn't help, but thinking you'd do something worst." Matt reaches a hand out towards her, and Roxanne took a step back.  
  
Matt put his hand down and said in a sad tone, "I'm sorry that I slapped you. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that. Trust is something I value, which is something you have yet to earn from me. You lie, find ways to cheat, and worst of all I know your keeping secrets from me."  
  
She grips the shopping bag tighter, "Dad I'm sorry. I doubt you can forgive me for what happened or what I put you through. I'm afraid to tell the truth, because I know it will hurt you. But it always back fires, like it did last night. What I did and said was inexcusable, and if I could take it back I would. I dug my own hole, and nobody is to blame for it but myself."  
  
Matt asks her curiously, "Why did you do it?"   
  
Roxanne turned her back to him; she hated every minute of this. She was forcing herself to admit to something she didn't do. She says in a soft tone, "Because I'm angry at you." She turns around to face him with her eyes welding up in tears, "For the past six months, all I could think about was coming home and wondering what it would be like to have an actual father. And now that I'm home, the only time I see you is when you're grounding me. You spend so much time working; you never have time for me. It kind of makes me feel I'm not wanted, sort of depresses me. I saw a group of guys having fun and figured if I had a few drinks, I'd have some fun as well and forget my troubles."  
  
Matt walked towards her and puts his hands on her shoulder, "Listen to me, just because I work doesn't mean I stop being your father. You can come to me anytime. Scott does even when I'm in the middle of shooting down Switchblade. You two are more important to me, I guess I tend to forget that when I'm wrapped up in my work. I'll make you a promise, and I never go back on my promises. When we get back home you can plan something, so the two of us can spend time together."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks dad."  
  
Matt puts and arm around her and walks her towards Thunderhawk, "But that still means you're grounded." Matt looked at the bag she was carrying, "What's in the bag?"  
  
She smiled, "Oh a little something I bought for you." Roxanne opens the bag and pulls out a blue sweater. Of course when she got a glance at what was wrapped in it, she started to panic. She pulls the sweater out carefully and instantly shut the bag. She hands the sweater to her father and smiles to cover up her displeasure," Here I hope it fits." Her eyes drift nervously down to the bag and she cursed at herself repeatedly. Roxanne forgot to plant a smoke bomb. She was too busy trying to set everything up; she didn't think to look deeper in the bag.  
  
Matt looked at the sweater and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Hun, I'll wear it to dinner tonight."  
  
They stop at the Thunderhawk and she replies, "I'm glad you like it."   
  
Matt ordered her, "Roxanne get in Thunderhawk I'm dropping you off at the hotel. This time I expect you to stay there."  
  
She nods, "I will." She says silently to herself while she put the bag in the back seat, "Yeah after I get rid of the extra smoke bomb."  
  
She got in Thunderhawk and just as Matt was going to drive away Bruce came running down the steps, "MATT...wait!"  
  
Matt steps out and heads over to Bruce, "What is it? You won't believe it but VENOM been sighted in the area."  
  
Matt shook his head, "That don't surprise me one bit."  
  
Bruce continues, "They robbed a bank in a town several miles North of Paris."  
  
Matt guess, "Probably using it as a decoy to distract us from tomorrow's raid. I can't take the whole team; else we'll be short handed tomorrow. Get me Dusty and Jacque we'll investigate what's taking place up there. If all goes well we'll be back in time."  
  
Bruce nods, "Ok Matt." Then heads back in to tell Dusty and Jacque the news.  
  
Matt turned and looked to Roxanne, "Do you think you can walk back to the hotel?"  
  
She steps out of the Thunderhawk, "Yeah I can find my way. Good luck dad."  
  
Matt smiles as he gets back in the Thunderhawk, "I'll need it."  
  
Roxanne waves to him as Thunderhawk takes off down the street, soon after both Gator and Volcano were following him. She begins to walk towards the hotel, until she realizes she left her bag in the car. She covered her mouth, "No...Shit I forgot the bag." She starred off in the direction of where the Thunderhawk was; yet it was long gone. She looks about nervously, "Don't panic he'll come back in time, you'll take the bomb out before it goes off. I hope." She kicks the side of nearby building, "I could radio to him, 'Dad sorry to inform you, but I planted a bomb in your car.' But he'll send me away after he finds out. It won't kill him its just sleeping gas. Right?" Roxanne took the long way back to the hotel, pondering what to do next.   
  



	3. The Enemy Within Chapter 3

The Enemy Within: Chapter 3  
By Lisa Leonard  
  
  
Roxanne stood out on the balcony right outside Matt's hotel room. It was getting late and the cold air was giving her goose bumps, while she stood there in her nightgown. Scott walked out on the balcony in his pajamas, "Hey are you ever going to go to sleep? As much as I don't mind you enjoying the view, I'd like to go to bed sometime tonight." Roxanne leaned on the rail and looked down at the streets, as if she hadn't heard a thing. Scott approached her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
She turns her head to look at him, "You say something?"  
  
Scott could tell something was bothering her, "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned around and leaned her back up against the railing, " I'm worried about dad. He hasn't come back yet."  
  
Scott explained, "I guess you didn't hear the news. Dad's not coming back tonight. Apparently VENOM hit a string of banks north of here. Dad's going to surprise VENOM, before they hit the next bank in Lille. He wants to stop them before they go across the boarder to Belgium." Her worried face became really concern. Roxanne felt the temptation to radio her father the warning of things to come, yet was overcome with fears. Scott tried to make her feel better, "Cheer up! Dad will be back before you know it. I use to worry a lot about him too, but he knows what he's doing and he has back up with him. If you want we can radio him from T-bob. I know it's late, but it will make you feel much better hearing it from him."  
  
She hook her head, "Your right he'll be alright. I just have a gut feeling something awful is going to happen."  
  
"Like what?" Scott wanted to know.  
  
She walks off the balcony and into the room, "Forget it...I...I had a bad dream that's all." Roxanne returned to her room, leaving Scott to ponder more about her behavior.  
  
  
  
Matt, Dusty, and Jacques all sat in their vehicles watching Lille city bank from several hidden positions. Matt looked at the clock, "It wont' be too long now. My hunch is telling me when VENOM strikes here, the attack at the PNA headquarters is going to start."  
  
Jacques added, "Still it's pretty low for their character to rip off a couple of measly banks."  
  
Dusty joked, "I'm sure Miles could use all the spare change in the world, cause we keep putting holes in his pockets."  
  
Matt agrees, "Still Jacques is right, it's out of VENOM's league. If VENOM was that desperate for money, Mayhem would of went for the source not fiddle with local banks. This is clearly a diversionary tactic. Ok guys the Peace Summit is about to start soon, so keep your eyes pealed. VENOM can strike at any moment." Matt then radioed Rhino, "How's the situation at PNA headquarters?"  
  
Bruce and Alex were in Rhino keeping a close surveillance of the parade of leaders walking into the conference center. Alex replied, "Everything is quiet, except for the press hounding the leaders. So far security is holding and we're still waiting for the last of the foreign delegates to arrive. Gloria is hiding among the press keeping a sharper eye out in areas our camera's can't reach."  
  
Matt asked, "Is everyone in position?"  
  
Bruce replied, "Yes Matt, but we find it a bit odd that were watching a few blocks away from the center and not closely guarding every entrance."  
  
Matt acknowledged, "I realize that, but we have to fool them into thinking MASK is really chasing after VENOM and not watching the Peace Summit. We want them to go ahead with their plan."  
  
Alex said still not convinced, "Were risking too many lives Matthew."  
  
Matt who was willing to take the risk, "I assure you Alex no lives will be at stake. Buddy our inside man. I assure you everybody is going to be fine. Just stick to the plan and be sure to remind Brad not to act too prematurely. He's going to have a front row seat and if he acts too soon, they might have a change of heart."  
  
Alex asked, "What about those ransom demands?"  
  
Matt answered, "Duane advised Mexico and Great Britain not to respond to the demand. Even if the demands were paid they'd keep their hostages and demand for more money, until they've sucked their country's wallet dry. And no matter what this raid is going to take place today."  
  
  
  
A half hour slowly passed by. Dusty was whistling the last country song he heard before leaving the states. He called over the radio as soon as he saw the enemy approaching over the horizon, "VENOM is approaching the target at my 3 o'clock position."  
  
Matt says eagerly awaiting battle, "Who do you see?"  
  
Dusty replied, "Switchblade, Jackhammer, and Piranha. Let me guess we're taking this battle over the land, sea and air?"  
  
Matt smiled as he and the rest of this team secured their masks, "You read my mind, Dusty."  
  
Jacques added, "This looks like it's going to be a fair three on three fight."   
  
Matt reminds him, "Nothing about they way VENOM plays is fair."  
  
  
Dagger says with excitement, "Bank number five coming up. It finally feels like were getting paid for our efforts."  
  
Mayhem who was expecting MASK to drop out at any moment, "Dagger do I have to remind you we're only doing this to keep MASK occupied. This money is nothing compared to the billions we'll get for holding the world leaders hostage."  
  
Rax says butting, "Well he does have a point my last pay check wasn't exactly singing to my ears. Last couple months we've none nothing, but lose more money then were stealing. We keep going thru replacement vehicles like tissue."  
  
Mayhem orders, "You let me worry about our funding, you just do the job your paid to do." Mayhem converted his helicopter into an assault plane, "I spy a MASK agent ready to be immobilized." Mayhem could faintly make out Gator in the ally between two buildings. He fired at the building above gator and caused a huge chunk of the brinks to fall straight down on Gator.  
  
Dusty looked up a bit surprise, "Oh shit!" He aimed his mask at the oncoming brinks, "Backlash Fire!" Dusty then moved his hands over his head as though he was protecting it, because he had no idea how much of the bricks he had destroyed. Instead of feeling several pounds of brinks over his head, all around him was the remains of bricks covering him and gator like a blanket of snow.  
  
Jacques moves out of his position at the back of the bank, "I didn't think it snowed this time of year."  
  
Dusty who was putting his foot on the gas, before the next attack, "Oh yeah laugh it up."  
  
Matt drives out from the front of the building and converts into flying mode, "Alright lets get them away from the town. Last thing we need is a building falling down and people getting hurt." Matt flew Thunderhawk straight towards Switchblade. Switchblade and Thunderhawk exchanged lasers, each one chasing after the other, but neither one catching the other.   
  
Piranha and Jackhammer were both on Gator's tail firing. Dusty shouted, "I could use a hand here." As Gator turned the corner, Volcano rolled out. The van split into two and pushed up a gun tower. Jacques stood there firing the machine guns. Piranha turned away down a perpendicular street to avoid the fire.  
  
Rax wanted to do battle with Gator, "Well I'll just have to cut him off else where." He continued on looking for Gator's whereabouts.   
  
Jackhammer, on the other hand, continued to come straight at Volcano. The firepower from the machine guns was bouncing off Jackhammer's windshield. Jacques converted Volcano back to a terrain van and drove away with Jackhammer following at a close distance.  
  
Meanwhile Rax was still looking for Gator and was rather stumped, "Ok he couldn't' of gone too far." But to his surprise Gator found him first.  
  
Dusty came at him from behind, "Looking for me Partner."   
  
Rax swerved about to avoid Gator's firepower. Rax wasn't too thrilled with the turn around and the odds weren't looking good in his favor. Piranha was headed on a straight course towards the river. Of course Gator's roll bar atom blaster was firing might close to Rax, and this made him nervous. Rax looked ahead with expectations, " Last thing I want is to go flying thru the air like superman again. I'll have a better chance in the water." While Piranha was moving 75 MPH, Rax stood up and moved himself into the passenger car.  
  
Dusty watched as Rax was trying to get himself into the sidecar, "Well in all my years as a stunt driver. I had no idea Rax was so talented. Maybe I should give him a boost, before he chickens out. Backlash Fire!" Dusty aimed backlash right underneath Piranha's back tire, which caused it to jump in the air slightly.  
  
Rax fell forward into the sidecar face first. He shouted in anger as he sat up right, "What are you trying to do kill me? That's it no more free shows for you pal." As the river came up, Rax hit a button, which caused Piranha to come to a complete halt and the sidecar to go forward into the water.   
  
Dusty shook his head, "You ain't going to lose me that easy." Gator stopped at the edge of the riverbank. The body of the jeep lifted up and out shot a hydroplane boat. Dusty moved out into the lake and watch this radar closely, waiting for Rax to make his move.  
  
Cliff Dagger was laughing at Volcano, "That pathetic van is too slow to deal with me." Dagger was enjoying firing all this guns on Volcano, even if he was hardly making much of a scratch in it tough armor. Jacques was tired of the rain of bullets hitting Volcano, "Ok Dagger this is where you learn it's better to use your brain in battle not your brawn, "Mirage on!" Jacque's mask caused his entire vehicle to disappear out of thin air.  
  
Dagger lifted his eye patch thinking he could see better, "Where did he vanish too? He was here just a few seconds ago."  
  
"I'm right here, you miss me?" Jacque replied as he caused Volcano to re-appear driving alongside jackhammer. The hubcaps on Volcano wheels became metal shredders. Volcano swung into Jackhammer violently.  
  
Dagger laughs as he knocks Jackhammer a bit, "Oh so that's how you want to play." He steered Jackhammer into Volcano's side. Which allowed the metal shredders a perfect chance at Jackhammer's vulnerable tires. The tires were ripped apart and Dagger found himself complete losing control of his vehicle. Jackhammer headed straight towards a garbage dump and crashed. Dagger jumped out of the wreckage and headed straight towards a nearby building.   
  
Jacques radioed, "I'm going to follow Dagger on foot."  
  
Matt who was overly occupied with Mayhem, "Ok Jacque just be careful apprehending him."  
  
  
Dusty was getting sick of waiting, "Show yourself already you slithering snake."   
  
Rax, who was submerged underwater, laughed wickedly, "Let's see how you handle this." Piranha fired two electric spears at Gator.   
  
Dusty was too late to react and Gator was consumed with an electric charge. Dusty was a bit shaken by the electric current. Gator was now inoperable and a sitting duck in the water. He tried the radio, yet nothing but static could be heard. Even the radar was dead.   
  
Rax smiled at the direct hit, "Now to come in closer for the kill."  
  
Dusty knew Rax was going to knock him out of the water any minute now, and he had to do something. His eyes focused strongly on the water around him waiting for something to stir and give up Rax's location. Dusty wasn't completely sure, but he could of sworn he saw a black shadow moving in the water towards his direction, "You have one chance to make this count." As soon as the shadow was in range, Dusty picked up the depth charge. He set it manually and threw it out into the water. In a matter of seconds a huge spurts of water exploded into the air, the hydroplane boat drifted backwards by the force, and Piranha came unwillingly flying out of the water. Dusty fired the freeze cannon at the water beneath Piranha, "How do you like the ice-capade Rax?" Piranha slid on the ice trail and slammed right into the shoreline. Dusty sat back and looked around, "Ok now how am I suppose to get back to shore?" He looks up at Thunderhawk and Switchblade fighting, "Ah Matt will throw me a line when he's done."  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Conference Center at PNA headquarters Paris, Hondo was sitting in the main security room watching monitors of inside and outside the building. He rubbed his tired eyes, he'd been watching the same tiresome images and was finding it difficult to focus. Hondo eyed the monitor labeled auditorium, Duane was up at the podium doing this opening. Matt had already radioed in saying VENOM was attacking their location, yet that was twenty minutes ago and still everything was silent. Maybe they were waiting to find out who won the battle, or backed out due to their inability to pull more MASK agents away from the Peace Summit. The door opens and Jean the ex-head of security waked in with two cups of coffee. Hondo smiled at the smell of caffeine, "That's something I could use right about now."  
  
Jean smiled, "I thought so. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot."  
  
Hondo took a cup from him, "It's understandable, besides you had a lot of good ideas. I only had to make minor changes. So have the guys on the roof seen anything yet?"   
  
Jean shook his head, "No, but this Peace Summit is far from over, after all it could go well over eight hours."  
  
Hondo snickered and hold the cup up, "With a well stock supply of coffee we'll make it."  
  
Jean watched Hondo carefully as he brought the cup to his lips. He smiled wickedly at the thought of Hondo on his knees struggling from the poison he slipped into his drink.  
  
Hondo pulled the cup away as he saw some sort of movement in the bottom right hand monitor, "You see that?"  
  
Jean looked up from his expression he was making, "See what?"  
  
Hondo enlarged the image of the back of the building, "Watch the shadow, you'll see somebody moving in it."  
  
Both men watched it closely. This time they saw what looked to be two men with grappling guns. Hondo was about to radio his men about the trespassers, when Jean pulled out a gun and knocked Hondo over the head with the hilt of it. Hondo fell forward onto the terminal. The coffee that was once in his hands spilled over the controls. This started a surge in its circuits. Jean made sure the rest of the security equipment was inoperable. He then pulled out a radio, "Security is blinded, precede with Phase 1. You have two minutes to get on the roof before the guard makes his round again." The two dressed in back acknowledge the call and shot their grappling guns and climbed up to the roof.  
  
Brad was leaning up against Condor, on the roof across the street. Brad radioed to Rhino, "I see somebody else up on the roof."  
  
Alex asked, "Who does it look like?"  
  
Brad increased his binocular image he was getting from Hocus Pocus, "Can't say both are dress in black from head to toe. There taking out the guards on the roof and they don't even know it. Radio Hondo to alert them, else I'm."  
  
Bruce reminded him, "Well get in touch with Hondo, you just stay put."  
  
Brad protested, "Stay put? They're probably killing those guards."  
  
Alex radioed the security room, "Hondo come in, you have visitors on the roof."  
  
Jean answered the call, "Sorry Hondo is investigating the southern end of the building. You said something about people up on the roof?"  
  
Alex said with haste, "Yes you need to alert you men their in danger."  
  
Jean lied, "Oh I see those scoundrels on the monitor right now, I'll be sure to let my boys know."  
  
Of course even after Brad realized security had been notified, it seemed there was no one left on the roof to warn. Brad says frustrated, "I though you told security?"  
  
Alex says honestly, "I did."  
  
Bruce confesses, "I'd say we have traitor within security. That means more trouble for us."  
  
Alex agrees, "You know that Jean guy didn't sound that concern over the radio either."  
  
Brad interrupts their chat, "I don't care what Matt ordered. I'm not letting them get away with this. Wait a minute one of them has a remote or a detonator in his hand."  
  
One man looked at his watch and nodded to the other who had the remote. As soon as the button was hit, each of the bombs that were hidden in the vents, inside the building, went off sending sleeping gas throughout the complex around the auditorium. The guards on the outside went into the building thinking a fire had erupted; instead they fell to the floor and drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in Lille, Matt was chasing after Switchblade, and he finally had him on the run. He then noticed smoke was coming from the back seat, yet did didn't know from where. The smoke got so thick, he could barely see. Matt radioed for help, but no one was answering.   
  
Dusty watch from the boat and couldn't believe the amount of smoke coming from the interior of Thunderhawk, "I don't remember Matt getting hit."   
  
Matt wanted to put the car on the ground, but he was blind as a bat and could be crashing into anything, without somebody to properly guide him. Mayhem couldn't help but noticed the driver of the Thunderhawk having some sort of trouble. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to destroy him for good. Switchblade flew up and around Thunderhawk. Mayhem carefully aimed his shot, and fired a missile straight towards Thunderhawk. Matt was sweating under his mask. He could hear the blipping from the radar of the oncoming missile, but didn't have a clue where it was coming from. His visibility as was practically zero. Thunderhawk shook violently as the rocket hit its thrusters. Thunderhawk plunged to the ground and crashed just over the hills of the town. Mayhem laughed and did a nice victory role in the sky, just before heading to the crash site to admire it.  
  
Dusty stood there shocked, "Matt!" He jumped out of the boat and swam to shore. Dusty prayed in his mind that he would be alive when he got to the scene of the crash. Nothing had ever stopped Matt, not even a crash, but this was different. In the past he had way to control Thunderhawk for a safe landing, this time it was out of his hands. Dusty could only hope Volcano wasn't far; else the walk to the crash site would be at least an hour.  
  
  
  
No one in the auditorium knew what was happing around them. Each delegate instead was moved about Duane's statement of finding new ways to bring the world nations together and strengthen their foundations. The United States delegate whispers to the Canadian delegate's ear, "You don't think Duane is a bit tense up there?"   
  
The Canadian delegate look at him, " I'd be tensed too, if I had that much pressure on my shoulders."  
  
A young woman with long red hair and glasses, who was among the press, attempts to move by them, "Excuse me gentlemen." Both men smiled and excused themselves for the lady. She made her way up the center stairs towards the main doors to the lobby, which was guarded by the only two guards in the room. She looked down at her watch and smiled sweetly to the guards, who were checking her out.  
  
The two men dressed in black, on the roof, stood over a huge glass tome overlooking the auditorium. They both hooked up a line to the roof and had their guns ready in their hands.   
  
Brad radioed as he hoped on Condor, "They're going to infiltrate the Peace Summit, thru the dome on the roof. I can't watch this anymore. I'm taking action."  
  
Bruce replied, "Wait a bit longer Brad, even if you did move Condor over there this minute they might break thru the glass and start firing randomly at the people. At best we should wait for any possible ransom demand, or at least until they attempt to move the people out."  
  
Alex says curiously, "You know that does bring up a good question. How are they going to kidnap 50 world leaders, when they have only two people on the roof and possibly one in the building?"  
  
The two men in black crashed thru the glass dome and came down their line of rope. They're was a lot of screaming and panicking in the crowed below, as the glass shattered above them, and the two men fired their guns at the walls to get everyone's complete attention. The two guards, who were standing at the door, pulled out their guns ready to fire. The red head woman came up behind one of the guards and spin kicks him in the back, causing him to fall forward down the center stairs. She grabbed the other guard's arm and twisted his wrist. He dropped the gun in pain, and she slammed his head into the nearby wall causing him to fall unconscious.  
  
The two men unhooked themselves from their ropes. One of them shouted after firing his gun again in the air, "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!"  
  
The woman disarmed both guards and pointed a gun at Duane, who was still standing at the podium. Duane moved his hand under the podium hitting a button, in hope to alert security. The woman laughed at him, "You really think security is going to save everyone now, Duane? Back away and put your hands up where I can see them."  
  
Duane puts his hands up and takes a few steps back, "You won't get away with this."  
  
The woman moved closer to him, "Still think your precious MASK team is going to save you, don't you? We'll there in for a surprise."  
  
One of the men in black says laughing, "Yeah, ya tell him Vanessa!"  
  
Vanessa scolded him, "Why thank you for using my name, Lester!"  
  
Floyd knocked Lester upside the head, "Wait to go doofish."  
  
Vanessa shakes her head and puts his stupidly aside, "No matter it's not like anyone is going to know."  
  
Duane says so sure of himself, "I should of known VENOM was behind this."  
  
Vanessa smirked, "Well it's a little too late to make up for your mistakes." Vanessa points the gun at him and orders, " Move the podium and lift up the carpet."   
  
Duane does what's told and a trap door is revealed, "Where did this come from?"   
  
Vanessa didn't feel like chatting and wasting anymore time, "No more questions. Get down that hole, else I'll kill them one by one."  
  
Duane moved over to the trap door, "Ok just don't do anything rash like that."   
  
He climbed down the ladder and at the bottom he could see the sewers. As he reached the bottom, there were several boats standing by with Contra World soldiers. Bruno forcefully grabbed Duane off the ladder and threw him in the nearest boat. He goes back to the hole and shouts "Go ahead send more down!"   
  
Floyd pointed his gun at the delegates, "Ok we'll start with the front row. You'll go single file down the hole, else we'll shoot lead into you. Any questions? I thought not. And don't try anything heroic, cause we don't need all 50 of ya."  
  
Brad felt he waited long enough and flew over to the Conference Center's roof. He could see from the destroyed window the panic that was going on below. From his position it looked as though the delegates were getting in line to go somewhere. Brad locked Condor's anti-gravity cannon on one of the men's guns. As Brad fired the cannon, Lester's gun disappeared from his hands, "What the hell? My gun!" Lester looked up and pointed at Condor flying outside, "It's MASK!"  
  
Floyd pointed his gun at Condor and fired like crazy, except he couldn't figure out why his bullets where passing thru and not hitting him. Brad used Hocus Pocus to create a false image of him to distract Floyd, while he locked his anti-gravity cannon on his gun. Once Floyd's gun disappeared, the real Condor headed thru the dome.  
  
Vanessa ordered, "It's time to go boys!"  
  
Floyd argued, "But we only got 10 of them!"  
  
Vanessa replied as she headed to the trap door, "Ten is better then none, all that matters is we have Duane. Now get moving!"   
  
Lester and Floyd headed for the trap door, making sure to use the delegates as a shield for protection from Condor. Lester complains, "I said we should have brought our masks, but nobody would listen to my idea." Both men hoped down the hole.  
  
Bruno looks at Vanessa a bit surprise to see her so early, "What's up?"  
  
Vanessa says angry, "MASK! Block the exit!"  
  
Bruno pulled out some clay and T-N-T and set it inside the hole. Brad hoped off Condor and head over to the trap door. As he looked down, he saw Bruno smiling at him as he finished setting up the detonator. Brad tried to push as many delegates as he could away from the front stage, "They're going to blow it up! Get away!" Everyone headed for the far corner of the room as the hole exploded. Brad went back to the trap door, unfortunately there was nothing left of it. Brad radioed to Rhino, "They took some of the delegates into the sewers."   
  
Just then the main doors to the auditorium open, and a man in a gas mask slips through. Jean looked around and felt a bit startled. He was hoping to leave with his teammates and they were nowhere in sight. He lifted off his gas mask as he notice a MASK agent approaching him. Jean had a horrified look on his face, "Good god what happen in here?"   
  
Brad grabbed him by the shirt, "I don't know what happened, maybe you can tell me traitor."  
  
Jean looked nervous his escape route was gone, and this MASK agent was going to turn him in no matter what he said, "I...I just got here. I was scrambling to find a gas mask everyone is down."  
  
Brad grabs him and throws him into a nearby chair, "You failed to let anyone know about the trap door that was hidden under the stage."  
  
Jean protested, "It wasn't not in the blue prints."  
  
Brad says angry, "Probably because you moved it from the original copy."  
  
Jean pulled out his gun, "I'd back away if I were you, right now."  
  
Brad moves back and Jean puts his gas mask back on. He walks backwards towards the door and exits the auditorium. As soon as he leaves, Brad burst thru the doors and ran down the hall after him. His mask had an air filter, which protected him from the sleeping gas. Something Jean did not anticipate. Brad came up behind him and tackled him to the ground hard. He then took the handcuffs off his uniform and locked both his wrist behind his back, "Your not going any where!"  
  
  
Duane sat in the back of the boat being quite, with the other ten delegates. Vanessa was arguing with Bruno about taking another exit out of the sewers, to get to the river. Duane ran his hand over his right cufflink on the end of his jacket and pressed it. He then moved his hand away watching his captures closely.  
  
Bruce smiled as he picked up a signal on the radar, "Rhino picking up movement away from the building." Alex looked at the vid link of the surrounding streets, "Brad did say they were in the sewers. We could block off every entrance and exit." Bruce disagreed, "Matt wanted us to find the hideout. When you follow an ant carrying food, it will always lead you back to it's hill." Alex understood, "Very well I'll radio Gloria to follow the signal." Rhino started up its engines, as did the rest of the MASK team to follow the signal by the road.  
  
  
  
Dusty who was soak'n wet ran over to Volcano. Jacques was walking back disappointed that he let Dagger slip thru his fingers. Jacques looked at Dusty's dripping uniform, "Do I dare ask what happen to you?"   
  
Dusty shouted concern, "We have to get to Matt, NOW!" He crashed over those hills."   
  
Jacques hurried to Volcano, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
Volcano headed straight to the crash site. As they drove closer, they could see black smoke over the horizon. Volcano increased its speed and both hoped that Matt would be alive and well and just standing there laughing at his latest crash. But nothing could prepare them for this.  
  
Thunderhawk was upside down, with its right side of the car buried into a ditch. The driver side door was hanging open and was barley attached. The car was a total wreck, crushed in several spots and there was nothing left of the windshield. The engine was on fire and there was still some smoke coming from the interior of the car. Jacques grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to put the fire out on the engine, before the car thought of exploding.   
  
Dusty ran up to the driver seat, yet nobody was there, "MATT! MATT! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Jacques finish putting the fire out, "He was wearing his seatbelt right?"  
  
Dusty said agitated and was looking behind every bush in the area, "He always wears it. Don't you dare say he got thrown from the car."  
  
Jacques moves over to the driver seat, "With all this smoke, I can't see anything." He had the fire extinguisher ready as he looked in the back of the car. He picked up a shopping bag, which the smoke seemed to be emitting from and threw it out of the car, "That looks like the little culprit right there."  
  
Dusty says frustrated, "We should be scouting the area for Matt, he could be seriously injured."  
  
Jacques takes another look at the driver seat as the smoke let up. He glanced at the seat belt and the interior, "Matt cut his seatbelt. He defiantly got himself out of here. There is some blood on the dashboard. From the looks of it I'd say the crash probably crushed his leg. He couldn't of gotten too far. From what you told me he probably went to seek shelter from Switchblade. Get Gator and we'll find him faster."   
  
Dusty kicked Thunderhawk, "I can't Rax drained Gator of all it's juice. You drive around and I'll try to find more clues as to where he went."  
  
  
An hour and half later the boats arrive at the harbor in Rouen. They pulled up to a factory at the edge of the banks and headed into the private docks inside the factory. The ten delegates and Duane where taken to a holding cell, down in the basement of the factory. Vanessa smiled as she spoke with Duane, " I'm giving you one chance to spill your guts on all the information about the information satellite and to hand over your access codes."  
  
Duane who wasn't scared of her, "I'll never tell you anything!"  
  
Vanessa taps his cheek with her glove on, "I didn't think so, when you old colleague Mayhem gets here you'll think differently." She then pushes him in the cell and heads back up-stairs.  
  
Duane walked towards the back of the cell where the President of Mexico and the British Prime Minister were, "Are you two alright?"  
  
British Prime Minister said in a sad tone, "Oh we're just find and dandy with more people to talk to."  
  
Mexican President says helplessly, "And now that they have you, we'll never get out of here."  
  
Duane smiled, "Never say never Mr. President. Can you guys cover me?" he spoke to the other delegates in the room. As they covered him, Duane pulled off his shoe and removed the false heel on it. He then removed some lock picks from inside.  
  
British Prime Minister couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Who do you think you are Duane, James Bond? You'll get us all killed with your game."  
  
He looked up smiling and says in a soft voice, "The name's not Duane its Buddy. I'm here to get everyone out of here."  
  
Mexican President huffed, "You and what army?"  
  
Buddy answered, "MASK is on their way and should be dropping in at any minute now. Let me know if you see anybody coming." Buddy moved over to the lock and started to pick it. As he gets the door open, he steps out in the hall and looks up the stairs. He could see one Contra World Soldier. He then heads back to the cell, "Call down the guard and we'll take it from there." Buddy stepped into one of the shadows of the room.   
  
British Prime Minister, "Guard! Guard! I need you immediately!"  
  
The Contra World soldier came down and huff, "What is it now? You need an interior decorator? Hey wait a second." He looks around the cell it looked, as though somebody was missing, "Where's Duane at?"  
  
Buddy came out from behind and knock him over the head and slammed him straight into the bars, "I'm right here." Buddy picked up the soldier body and dragged him into the cell, "We'll put him on the bed and make them think he's Duane...if you have to knock him out again. I need you guys to stay put, while I make sure an escape rout is set for ya. I better change clothes." Buddy changes clothing with the guard and wipes off the make-up on his face. He picked up the gun and grabs the keys."  
  
Mexican President smiled, "Please hurry...I don't know how much longer I can stand it here."  
  
Buddy locks the door up again, "Don't worry I won't be too long." Buddy heads down the hall and looks at some doors that appear to be an exit from the cellar. He tried the doors; of course something was blocking it on the outside. Buddy head back down the hallway towards the stairs. As he reached the main level, he saw most the Contra World soldiers standing around joking and wasting time.   
  
Buddy made his way to the outside door, of course the solider stopped him, "Where do you think your going?"  
  
Buddy sounded like a soldier and saluted, "Smoke break sir!"   
  
The soldier looked at him funny, "You know your not suppose to leave your post."  
  
Buddy nodded, "Yes sir...I just assumed with everyone around...well why would anybody need to guard them. Besides I just want a minute, I can't wait for the shift change. You look like a smoker yourself."   
  
Soldier smiled slightly, "Well I..."   
  
Buddy hands him half a pack of cigarettes, "Is this a fair trade for a minute?"  
  
Soldier smiled as he took the cigarettes, "Yeah go ahead...nothing could possible happen with all these soldiers around. Just don't let Vanessa catch ya, or you'll be in for it."  
  
Buddy moved outside and around the side of the factory with haste, he came over to the cellar door and looked at the lock on it. Buddy pulled out his lock picks and tried to work on the lock, but the thing was so rusted he was having a hard time.  
  
Shark radioed to Rhino after finding the hide out, "I see somebody outside trying to get into a cellar. I'm going to check it out." Gloria moved Shark out onto land and slowly moved towards the man. She moved away from the bushes that were covering her and said in a low tone, "Freeze right there!"   
  
Buddy turned around, "Gloria? I sure hope that's you?"  
  
Gloria smiled as she moved over to buddy, "I hardly recognized in your new uniform."  
  
Buddy smiled as he continued to mess with the lock, "That's the idea. I'm trying to get this undone so I can get the leaders out. I almost have it. I'm worried somebody going to come around any minute now looking for me."   
  
Gloria asked watching his back, "How many are down there?"  
  
Buddy who was getting frustrated at this point, "Twelve."  
  
Gloria nodded, "Might be able to squeeze them all in Rhino's computer room. I'll give Bruce and Alex the call. I'll have them waiting right at that bridge over there." Gloria points to a bridge not too far from the factory. Just give it 5 minutes" Buddy nodded, once Gloria left he succeeded in breaking the lock.  
  
  
  
Vanessa was sitting down in an office on the third floor. She looked out the window over looking the factory main floor, "I could of taken any of those men down there, and I got stuck with the incompetent Lester."   
  
Bruno sat back in a chair, "Hey Mayhem order ya to take him along."  
  
Vanessa holds her fist, "Yeah well only because he didn't want to deal with him. I spend hours planning this and all I have to show for is 11 out of 50."  
  
Bruno shook his head, "Ah don't worry Mayhem knows your the brains behind a lot of his operations. I mean you did deliver Duane, and that is who he wanted. I admit Lester can act like a lunatic at times, but you know he's the newest member to the team."  
  
Vanessa picks up her cup of tea and sips it, "That's what bothers me, how the hell did Mayhem pick him over so many other potentials."  
  
Bruno laughs, "The rumor I've hear is he might be related to him."  
  
Vanessa smirked, "That would explain a lot of thing."  
  
Lester and Floyd enter the room laughing at some disgusting joke Lester made up. Lester adjusts his sunglasses, "Are we having a private tea party?"  
  
Vanessa turn to look at him not amused, "What do you want?"  
  
Floyd smiles, "Mayhem radioed in saying he was going to be late. He's busy entertaining a guest or something. Should be stopping by tomorrow, and that you should try to get Duane to talk."  
  
Vanessa shook her head, "Well that just lovely we'll be staying here another night."  
  
Lester notice make-up smudges on her teacup and gloves, "Say Vanessa you trying to hide something hideous on your face? Cause your make-ups all over the place." Vanessa threw her teacup at Lester. Lester cursed, "Hey what ya do that for!" He tried to wipe the hot tea from his face.   
  
Of course as she threw the teacup she notices the stain on her glove as well. She run her hand over the make-up on her glove, "Get the solders we have an intruder in the building."  
  
Bruno stands up, "How do you know?"  
  
Vanessa show him her glove, "That's not Duane down there, that's probably a MASK agent!" Vanessa grabs her mask and heads straight for the cell in the basement.  
  
  
Buddy unlocked the cell door, "Alright everyone down the hallway and as soon as you get outside head for the bridge. They'll be a truck waiting for ya...just make sure you keep low." All the leaders headed out the cell door in a hurry. Just as the last one left, Buddy came in close behind him protecting the rear.  
  
Vanessa was not happy when she realized that nobody was left in the cell, except for a clumsy guard. She rush down the hallway, she could see Buddy running up the stairs to the outside. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "You won't get away. WHIP ON!"   
  
Buddy turned around with his eyes wide open, expecting Vanessa to drag him back down the stairs. Except Gloria came back just in time, "Aura ON!" Aura created a shield that stopped whip from touching Buddy inches from this face.   
  
Buddy shut the cellar doors and put the lock back on it, "Thanks Gloria I owe ya." The two of them then rushed off to SHARK.  
  
Vanessa slammed her fist against the door, "SHIT...we got to get out of here. MASK and the PNA military probably surrounded the complex by now."   
  
The four VENOM agents get into Manta. She blows a hole in the harbor gate using one of her missiles and take off from the harbor entrance.  
  
Buddy says taking a breather, "There goes Vanessa!"  
  
Gloria smiled, "What you miss her already?"  
  
Buddy looks out the window and watches as the PNA military surround the building, "Naa...just wish she wouldn't of taken too long to interrupt my speech. I don't ever want to have play Duane again."  
  
  
  
It was just after dark when all the MASK agents returned to the hotel. The mission was a complete success; they saved the world leaders and stop VENOM once again. Buddy says in a cheerful voice, "I feel like celebrating."   
  
Hondo had an ice pack on the back of his head, "You can count me out. I already got a hangover."  
  
Brad smiles, "I'm up for that. But we can't celebrate until Matt, Jacques, and Dusty get here. Else we'll be in big trouble."   
  
Alex said a bit concern, "You know it's a bit odd, but we haven't heard anything from them since the attack."  
  
Just then a tired Dusty and Jacques head in the door. Everyone could tell something was seriously wrong.  
  
Gloria said worried, "Where's Matt at?"  
  
Dusty shook his head and looked down feeling like he's lost his best friend. He says in a sorrowful voice, "We...we don't know Gloria. He crashed and we looked everywhere for him."  
  
Jacques brings out Spectrum and it was cracked, "We found this on the ground."  
  
Gloria had her hand over her mouth, "Matt would never take off his mask."  
  
Dusty sits down on the couch, "It doesn't make any sense. One second Matt's fine...the next his car is full of smoke...he had no control and Mayhem shot him out of the sky. It just doesn't happen like that."  
  
Jacques puts Spectrum down, "We think...it's possible he's been taken prisoner."  
  
Dusty says rubbing his eyes, "Some...Somebody needs to tell the kids."  
  
Alex put a concern hand on Dusty, "You two need rest. We'll go out to crash site first thing in the morning and look for more clues."  
  
Buddy looks up and volunteers, "I'll go tell the kids."  
  
  
Roxanne sat on her bed nervously chewing on her pillow. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door, "Yeah?"  
  
Buddy opened her door, "Hey Roxy."  
  
She smiled, "Hey Buddy didn't expect to see you."  
  
Buddy tried to smile but couldn't, "Can you come here for a second I need to talk to you kids about something." Roxanne heart raced she knew where this was going. She got up and went into Matt's hotel room and sat on the bed next to Scott.  
  
Buddy couldn't look at the two, "There's no easy way to say this, but your Dad missing in action."  
  
Scott was a bit shock, "Missing? What do you mean?"  
  
Buddy tells him what he knows, "He crashed, and I'm guessing some sort of malfunction with Thunderhawk." Buddy was starting to feel like he was to blame, "They found his mask that was it." Roxanne closed her eyes trying not to shed a tear. Buddy reached out and hold both Scott and Roxanne's hand, "Were not giving up, we'd never do that. It's possible VENOM has him captive. You two are going to have to strong for your dad. We'll bring him home...I promise you that."  
  
Roxanne couldn't hold it in anymore. It was her fault, if only she would of kept her grudge to herself. If only she would of stayed away from Rax. She probably killed her father. Roxanne began to cry.  
  
Buddy put his arms around her and hugged her, "It's alright sweetie...your dad's a strong man and can handle anything. He'll be alright." Roxanne nodded and dried her eyes. Scott held her hand feeling the same grief as she did. Buddy stands up, "If you two need anything let us know...we're going to do everything in our power and he'll be back safe and sound."   
  
As Buddy left Roxanne stood up and headed towards her room. She didn't even want to talk about it. Scott remembered about how weird she was acting all day. He felt it in is gut that she had to know something about it. Scott laid back on the bed, "Dad I hope you're all right where ever you are."  



	4. The Enemy Within Chapter 4

The Enemy Within   
Chapter 4  
By Lisa Leonard  
  
  
  
Roxanne laid on her bed hugging her pillow. She'd been up all night thinking about how to undo everything she caused. Her eyes just stayed focus on the window watching the sunrise over the horizon. Gloria walked into the room, with a tray of food and set it down on a nearby dresser. She then sat down next to Roxanne and started to rub her back. Gloria expressed a deep concern for Roxanne. It was understandable for her to be devastated about her father's absent, but she was keeping all her feelings and emotions trapped within a cage inside her heart. Gloria remembered the long sleepless night she had occasionally awaking from Roxanne whimpering. From the looks of it, Roxanne didn't get any more sleep then she did.  
  
The rest of the MASK team left, before the crack of dawn to re-examine the crash site of Thunderhawk. Roxanne knew it would only be a matter of hours before they'd come back to arrest her, for the possible murder of her father. That bag, in the back of her father's car, had her name written all over it in big bold letters. Roxanne felt a bit relieved that Gloria was the one who volunteered to stay with her and Scott, during this difficult time. She was more then positive she could sneak by Gloria without getting caught. On top of that, Gloria was the least likely person to kill her, as soon as she received word of Roxanne involvement.  
  
Gloria tried to cheer her up, "Come on Roxy, everything going to be alright. You have to have faith. I'll bet the team will have him back sooner then your realize, then you'll be so sick of him you'll be wondering why your crying."  
  
Roxanne rubbed her eyes and looked at Gloria trusting face, " I know I'm just scared that I'll lose him."  
  
Gloria smiled, "Matt's one tough cookie Roxanne, he's had a lot close calls and we have yet to lose him. Now I want you to eat up and get some more rest. Those bags under your eyes are going to scare your father, when you see him again."  
  
Roxanne smiled a fake smile, "Thanks Gloria, I appreciate it."   
  
Gloria moved the tray of food next to Roxanne. She then left the room to check up on Scott. As soon as Gloria left, Roxanne jumped out of bed already fully dressed and ready to go out on an adventure. She grabbed a few pillows and fluffed them up and set them under the covers. Roxanne hastily headed to the door, but stop as she looked back at the tray of food. Roxanne could hear her stomach growling, so she grabbed a biscuit and left the rest untouched. She stormed out of the hotel with the biscuit in her mouth, and just as Roxanne turned the street corner and munched on her breakfast, Scott was standing there against the building, as if he was expecting her.  
  
Scott looked at his watch, "Good morning Roxanne. I trust you slept well." Roxanne was shock to see him and started to choke on the biscuit that she almost swallowed whole. Scott pats her back, "You shouldn't take such big bites."  
  
Roxanne pushed him away from her, after she finish swallowing, "What are you doing here? Gloria just left to check up on you. How on earth did you beat me out here?"   
  
Scott shrugged with a smile, "We'll that was easy, I put T-bob in my place and I changed T-bob voice signature to match mine. How's that for an amateur?"  
  
Roxanne smirked and rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm so impressed. Now tell me why are you out here?"  
  
Scott added a hint of suspicion to his voice, "Maybe I should ask you the same thing?"  
  
Roxanne pushed him aside, "I don't have time for this. I'm going for a walk to clear my head."  
  
Scott crossed his arm, "Then why sneak out, especially when we were both told not to leave the hotel."  
  
Roxanne was getting irritated by the little pest, "I need to be alone, besides nobody is going to come and kidnap us, if that's what their thinking."  
  
She tried to keep walking, but Scott stepped in front of her stopping her in her tracks. Every time she attempted to walk around him he'd just cut in again. Scott was starting to get fed up with the game and grabbed her arm, "What are you hiding? You were worried all day yesterday and now your acting like nothing happened."  
  
Roxanne pointed her finger in his face and threatened, "Scott if you don't leave me alone I'll do something that you'll surely regret."  
  
Scott says bluntly, "You'll what? Kill me like you probably killed dad."  
  
"You jerk!" Roxanne slammed her fist into Scott's nose, "I didn't mean to hurt dad!" Roxanne covered her mouth, as if she had heard something repulsive. She felt bad as she saw Scott standing their covering his blood nose, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."  
  
Scott pulls away and says with anger, "Save your apology for the cops. How could you do it? Dad loved you and you tried to kill him. Don't you feel anything about what you did?"  
  
Roxanne sighs and looks down to her feet, " I don't expect you to understand. I was so angry with him for calling me a liar. I didn't know what I was thinking when I accepted Rax's offer."  
  
Scott face was red with anger and he couldn't believe she'd gone back to her old tricks, "So VENOM got you to deliver dad right into their greedy hands."  
  
Roxanne shook her head with tears, "No, you got it all wrong. I planted the bombs at the PNA conference center, as my little revenge. Dad caught me when I was leaving and said he was going to take me back to the hotel. I'm such an idiot, I was too worried about not getting caught I forgot about last bomb in my bag. I thought I could get rid of it later, but dad got called away. I didn't know what do about the bomb in his car."  
  
Scott says upset, "You...You could have radioed him. If it wasn't for you dad would be here right now."  
  
Roxanne covered her face ashamed of herself, "I was scared Scott. I thought he'd ship me away or lock me up and disown me for doing it."  
  
Scott turned his back to her, "Well then what's worst killing your own father or thinking selfishly about yourself?"  
  
Roxanne walked around to face Scott, "I admit I made a horrible mistake, so if you don't mind I'm going to find dad and set the record straight once and for all."  
  
"You know where dad is? Why didn't you tell somebody?" his voice turned from serious to excited.  
  
"I don't really know where dad is, but I know a great place to look for clues. Scott the reason why I didn't tell anybody was because I wanted to be the one to bring him back to fix everything, " she explained.  
  
Scott watched her closely and started to understand, "Well then let's go save dad."  
  
Roxanne looked at him funny, "Who said anything about 'we'? I told you I was going to handle this."  
  
"Are you forgetting something? Like I could run back up to Gloria and tell her every little detail you just told me," Scott snickered at his brilliance.  
  
Roxanne put her hands on her waist, "What's the difference of them knowing now or a few hours from now?"  
  
Scott shrugged, "Well I don't know. I guess the team will be coming back sooner then expected to put you in the hot seat."  
  
Roxanne started to walk towards the apartment Rax had taken her a few days ago. She then stops and looks back at Scott, "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you coming? We don't have a lot of time."  
  
Scott caught up to Roxanne and the two of them stopped at the apartment building. Scott asked her curiously, "Won't they still be in there?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, while he wasn't looking, "They're not going to go back to their stake out spot. Their not that stupid to return to the scene of the crime."  
  
Once they reached the room, Scott tried the door, "It's lock how are we going to get in?"  
  
Roxanne pulled out a set of lock picks, "I planned ahead." She kneels down and starts to work on the lock.  
  
Scott continues to pester her, "Where did you get those at? I thought dad swiped all that stuff from ya after you...."  
  
Roxanne smiled wishing he'd stop his talking and drop the stories, "Rax gave me a new set." She pushes open the door, "Enough with the chit chat were here to look for clues."   
  
The two stepped into the room and they couldn't believe the mess they saw. Food, beer bottles, garbage, and turned over furniture everywhere. Scott stepped over a box of pizza, "It's like a tornado just swept thru this room."  
  
Roxanne started to dig thru the garbage, "What do you expect four of the sloppiest VENOM agents used it for their hideout. Oh and make sure you don't touch anything."  
  
Scott was picking up a magazine off the floor, "Why not?"  
  
"Because when the cops come and dust the place for finger prints, you'll lead them right to ya," She snickers.  
  
Scott drops the magazine on the ground and a piece of paper falls out of the middle of it. Scott kneels down and picks it up, "I think I found a clue in this magazine."  
  
Roxanne rushes over to Scott and swipes the paper out of his hand. The crinkled up paper contained a map to a secret location in Austria, "This is exactly what were looking for. Those guys are such pigs they're always leaving their orders around. It's almost like their trademark." Roxanne reached for the magazine on the floor and smirked at Scott, "Oh yeah you just so happened to pick up the latest edition to Penthouse Magazine."   
  
Scott looked down at the magazine and blushed slightly, "I...I didn't know it was..."  
  
Roxanne laughed at Scott and made her way towards the door, "Don't worry about it. I was looking for something like that anyways. Dagger has a habit of forgetting where he puts his orders.  
  
  
  
The French police marked up the crash site with yellow tape, and did their best to keep trespassers and nosy reporters away from the scene. Bruce shook his head as he saw what was left of Thunderhawk. It lay there upside down in that ditch untouched with pieces of it barely hanging on. "Lifter on!" Bruce shouted as his mask picks Thunderhawk up in the air, then sets it back on the ground right side up.   
  
Hondo walked over to his teammates after taking with the local authorities, "The police comb the area and turned up empty handed. All they can do is put out a missing persons report. We can only hope that something will turn up."  
  
Buddy was walking around the Thunderhawk, while the rest of the team discussed possible ways to look for Matt. He was lost in deep thought and had to know the truth about why Matt crashed landed as he did. Buddy put all his strength into Thunderhawk's hood, but it was dented making it impossible to open. Buddy always spent hours everyday making sure the vehicles were well maintained and functioning properly. A failure in the middle of a battle could result in death, and he couldn't accept letting his team down, not after they took him in from the underground. He scratched his head trying to figure out a puzzle, "What am I overlooking?" The paranoia was getting to him, and the frustration of the whole ordeal was increasing his anger.  
  
Alex put a hand on his shoulder, "Buddy we all know you take care of these cars as thought they were your own children, but you can't assume you caused the crash before we get all the evidence."  
  
Buddy grabs a crowbar from the back of Firecracker and starts to pry the hood open with force, "I know I just feel like I let Matt down."  
  
Dusty confessed still thinking about Matt falling out of the sky, "Your not the only person who feels that way."  
  
Buddy looked under the hood, "From the looks of it everything is hooked up properly." Bruce then used Lifer to lift Thunderhawk up in the air again, while Buddy check underneath the car for possible sabotage. After Bruce set the car back down, Buddy removed his hat and felt a bit relived he wasn't the cause of Matt's crash, "Well one thing defiantly for sure he didn't have any car trouble."  
  
Jacques brought out the white bag that was in the back of Thunderhawk, "This bag was smoking in the back of Thunderhawk yesterday."  
  
Bruce added, "Yet there is no sign of a major explosion in the back of Thunderhawk, except the spot where Mayhem hit him."  
  
Jacques pulls out a metal ball, "Does this look familiar to anybody?" He then tosses it to Bruce so he could get a good look at it.  
  
Alex wasn't too surprise at the finding, "We found a whole bunch of those in the ventilation system at the Conference Center. They must of sent in another agent, somebody who knew what he was doing, and when he recognized the Thunderhawk parked out front, he must of decided to give Matt a welcoming gift."  
  
"That's a cleaver obvious theory, but how many VENOM agents are going to be walking around with a blue sweater that just so happens to be Matt's size, you guys care to hear my theory?  
  
Buddy approached Jacques and looked at the sweater, "I remember seeing Matt talking with Roxanne right outside the Conference Center. We were leaving and caught her walking the opposite direction. I'm pretty sure she had a bag in her hands, and I could of sworn I saw her pull out a blue sweater to show Matt."  
  
Hondo pounded his fist together, after realizing how the whole operation was pulled off, "It makes perfect sense. The guards were told not to let anyone in, except authorized personal. Matt invited her and Scott into the building the day before. The guard probably figured it was already ok to let her pass. She's the only one who could of pulled all that off in such a short time."  
  
Buddy put the sweater back in the bag and just couldn't believe it, "She's a sweet kid. I just can't picture her trying to kill Matt. I mean why would she do it?"  
  
"You weren't there two nights ago when she passed out drunk on a park bench. Her and Matt were yelling most the night, and I say she had a grudge to settle with him," Jacques added.  
  
Alex pointed out to Buddy, "You even said yourself you saw her with the bag, and she had the perfect opportunity to plant it in his car."  
  
Buddy wasn't satisfied with his companions had already made up their minds, "It just doesn't add up. I mean I've only gotten to know her for a week, but I don't think she could of pull it off."  
  
Brad wasn't sure what side to take, "But we can't underestimate her. We did it once and we got burned big time. Yet I just can't picture her doing this either."  
  
Alex broke up the debate, "Guilty or innocent we need to question her, she might know where Matt is."  
  
Buddy was still thinking of Roxanne, "It bothers me so much because, when I told her about Matt she was pretty broken up about it."  
  
Dusty couldn't believe he was trying to defend her, "Yeah well she could have been acting as she usually does. I'm going to call Gloria and have her put under house arrest until we get back there."  
  
"That would be a bad idea my friend, it would alarm her that we know the truth, "Bruce suggests.  
  
Alex ponders, "But maybe we should assume she'd already taken off into hiding or gone back with VENOM."  
  
Brad wasn't convince, "I still say she's not working for VENOM, you're making a quick assumption."  
  
Dusty figured he settles this once and for all, "Then we'll just call Gloria and get an update on the kids. That way we can confirm if she's still waiting at the hotel."  
  
  
Gloria headed down the hall towards her hotel room, after having a nice healthy breakfast in the dinning hall. Gloria reached for her cell phone as it went off, "Hello?"  
  
Dusty speaks hiding his anger, "Hey Gloria, I'm calling to check up on the kids."   
  
"Oh their pretty silent this morning. Both of them are late sleepers," Gloria replied.  
  
"Can you do me a big favor and double check on them, were pretty worried that's all, " He says trying to hide the real reason for calling.  
  
Gloria entered her hotel room and walked over to Roxanne bed. She wasn't an idiot when she saw the funny shaped figure underneath the bedcover. She pulled the cover off anyways, "Oh dear, I guess she skipped out."  
  
Dusty was surprise at her statement, "What do you mean she skipped out?"  
  
"She left a nice stack of pillows, Dusty. Let me check up on Scott he probably knows where she's at," Gloria explained. Of course as soon as she enters his room, she noticed it was empty as well. Dusty knew something was wrong, because Gloria sounded a bit frustrated on the other end of the line, " Scott and T-bob are missing as well." She headed out of the room and towards the hotel lobby. Gloria hoped the desk clerk knew if the kids had left the building. By the time she reached the first desk, she caught a glance of T-bob, Scott, and Roxanne exiting the building. Gloria says in a loud voice hoping not to alarm them of any trouble, "Hey guys where do you think your sneaking off too?"  
  
Roxanne kicked T-bob slightly and spoke in a soft threatening voice, "Motor scooter mode now!"   
  
T-bob crossed his arms, "You know I'm tired of the abuse you give me Roxanne. This robot is on strike and you're not my master."  
  
Scott stepped in and ordered; "T-bob motor scooter mode now or I'll strike ya with a street sign."  
  
T-bob looked at the two angry eye teenagers and transformed, "Hey all ya had to do is ask politely." The two of them hop on and drove off.  
  
Gloria started to chase after them, but knew they were going to fast for her to catch up "Come back here!"  
  
Gloria dialed up Dusty to tell him the bad news, "Dusty the two of them decided to rebel and take matters into their own hands. There isn't too much those two can do to get into trouble out here. I'm more then positive they'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
Dusty replied in a serious tone, "Gloria we think Roxanne gave VENOM Matt as a forgive me gift."  
  
Gloria wasn't sure if she could take him seriously, "How could you even think that?!"  
  
"Don't argue and I don't have time to tell you all the evidence. The fact of the matter is she knows where Matt is and is probably taking Scott as a hostage like she did last time, to persuade matt to give information. Every minute you waist is another minute we lose them, " Dusty instructed.  
  
Gloria wasn't completely convinced of Roxanne guilt, "Alright I'll track T-bob and bring them in."  
  
Dusty was pleased that she was willing to listen to reason, "Good! We'll be down there as soon as were finish looking at the crime scene."  
  
Gloria rushed down to the garage and hopped into Shark, "Computer bring up radar and track T-bob's homing signal. I just hope they didn't shut if off." Shark headed out of the garage as soon as it picked up on the signal.  
  
  
Roxanne had an arm around Scott waist and was trying to read the map she tapped to his back, "T-bob slow down I can't read the map!"  
  
T-bob spoke with an attitude, "Maybe you should have looked at it before you told me to hit the road. Where are we headed anyways?"  
  
Roxanne puts the map away figuring that as soon as they left the city they could sit down and get a good look at it, "That's for us to know and you to find out."  
  
"Sounds more like me getting turned into scrapped metal for accompanying you on this journey," T-bob huffed, "I'm turning around. I don't like what the two of you are planning."  
  
Scott pleaded to him, "Come on T-bob were going to look for dad, we already have a lead to his whereabouts."  
  
"Then why can't we just notify the grown-ups and let them come along too," T-bob tried to use logic.  
  
Roxanne wanted to scream at his overly cautious mind. Instead she came up with an idea to trick him before Scott opened his mouth and caved in, " I guess I have no choice but to tell you this. We didn't want to say anything, but those grown-ups think you planted the bomb in dad car."  
  
With that statement T-bob turned his head around 90 degrees and looked Roxanne in the face with wide eyes, "I did WHAT!"  
  
"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Scott shouted as T-bob was aimed directly with an oncoming car, which was honking its horn.  
  
T-bob turned his head around and waited for Roxanne to give a good explanation, "The guys say you were the last one of us in the Thunderhawk, why do you think Gloria shouted for us to come back."  
  
"I...I didn't do it...you believe me Scott don't you?" T-bob said with a slight jitter in his voice.   
  
Scott tried to reinforce Roxanne story, "We know that T-bob that's why were going to bring dad back and clear your name."  
  
Roxanne turned her head around and notice shark 6 cars behind them, "Hey guys heads up were being followed. T-bob Gloria coming to get ya. What do you say we speed up and try to lose her?"  
  
T-bob says in a shaken voice, "Scott don't let her take me away."  
  
"Pick up the gas and lose her then she won't catch up to us," Scott insisted.  
  
Gloria notices how fast T-bob was moving, "I guess their not willing to talk about this."  
  
T-bob headed off the road and down a narrow alleyway. Sharks stopped at the end of the ally and watch as the three escape. Gloria shook her head, "From the looks of it T-bob not even noticing that I'm tracing his signal. I'll let them think they got away. Maybe they'll lead me to Matt."  
  
  
An hour later the kids were several miles from Paris. T-bob pulled over to the side of the road so they could discuss their situation. Roxanne laid the map across the grass and pulled out the small map she and Scott found earlier, "Well...were here and we need to get all the way to Salzburg, Austria."   
  
"Uh how far, " T-bob pushed Roxanne away from the map. His expression on his face turned from curious to surprise, "Are you nuts I can't drive the two of you that far."   
  
Roxanne laugh, "What you have too much mileage on ya as it is?" Her tone became more serious, " You know he's right it's very far, what if we get their too late?"  
  
Scott wasn't ready to give up, "Don't say that. We haven't event tried yet and your thinking the worst. Let's get going we'll save him I know we will." Again the three headed on their way, while unsuspected Gloria followed behind cautiously.  
  
  
The day was coming to an end and they were nowhere near the French-Switzerland boarder. Roxanne sighs, "Stop T-bob STOP!"  
  
T-bob grumbled, "Hey will you cut that out! This is the tenth time you've asked me to stop. What if she's still behind us? The more time we waste the sooner she's going to catch up."  
  
Roxanne hops off and stretched and cracked her back, "Oh man that hurts. Scott you need to make T-bob bigger because my butt is so numb from hanging on the end."  
  
Scott also walked around, "He wasn't made for two people. Besides it was your idea to take him along."  
  
T-bob looked between the two, "What do you mean it was your idea to take him along? I thought you two were trying to help me out?"  
  
Roxanne ignored T-bob, "Grrr this is getting us nowhere. T-bob doesn't even drive the speed limit we should be at the boarder by now."  
  
"Hey I'm driving as fast as I can with the extra weight added on?" T-bob protests to defend himself.  
  
With that statement, Roxanne grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at T-bob. He jumped out of the way before the rock could scratch him. Roxanne sits down on the grass, "We need a better idea as to how to get there."   
  
Scott shrugged, "Well we left the city so fast we didn't think of all the options."   
  
Just before Roxanne could criticize him for blaming her for the bad planning, all three of them heard a train in the distance. Roxanne suggested, "I don't know about you boys but I think an answer just came to me."   
  
Scott and Roxanne both took off on T-bob and headed towards the train they've heard. T-bob sped up as he drove closer to the back of the train. Roxanne was the first to attempt the jump. She grabbed on to the railing of the caboose and pulled herself up. She then reached a hand down for Scott. T-bob was starting to wear down and was losing speed.   
  
Scott tried to reach for the rail, but his hand missed it. Scott yelled, "T-bob come on put some more gas into it I can't reach." T-bob was trying as hard as he could to muster up the strengths to carry on. Scott left hand reaches out and grabs the railing. Just as Scott tried to pull himself up, T-bob hit a rock on the side of the railway that sent him flying off course. T-bob headed towards the ditch, meanwhile Scott dangled from the side of the train by one hand. His legs were scraping up against the ground as his left hand slides down the railing. Scott was panicking and he knew his grip was loosening. He cried out in pain as his leg get bruised and cut as they drag from the train.  
  
Roxanne reached over the edge to grab Scott's left hand, "Give me your other hand I'll pull you up!" Scott reaches his other hand out to her. Roxanne got a good grip of it, and then pulled him over the railing. The two sat on the platform feeling beat and breathing heavily. Roxanne look at T-bob who was just getting out of the ditch, "T-bob hurry up your going to miss the train."   
  
T-bob shouted back with exhaustion, "I don't think I can do it. I'm running out of gas."   
  
Roxanne encouraged him, "T-bob we need ya. You can do it just need to make it far enough to reach."  
  
T-bob drove up on the tracks behind the train and picked up speed, "I think I can...I think I can...I think I can..." T-bob eye were closed shut as he put every last bit into increasing his speed. T-bob arms increased in length as he reached them out to the railing. He just barely touched them at 20 feet. Once his hands clamped down on the railing, T-bob reeled his body towards the train.   
  
Roxanne laughed as T-bob hoped over the railing and slumped down, "See that wasn't so bad."  
  
T-bob arms felt limp at his side, "Easy for you to say, I'm the one who was doing all the work."  
  
Roxanne looked over at Scott, who was admiring his legs. Scott jeans were cut and stained with blood and dirt. Roxanne helped Scott up, "That looks pretty bad."  
  
Scott tried to hide his discomfort, "Hey it's not as bad as it looks."   
  
Roxanne opened the door to the caboose, "Yeah well I hope your telling the truth for your sake." The caboose was empty and contained a few boxes covered with blankets. Roxanne set Scott on the ground, and then sat down next to him.  
  
Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, as she glanced at his injury, "We'll get to dad sooner now. That's all that matters." Scott yawned from exhaustion and rested his head on Roxanne's shoulder and fell asleep. T-bob pulled off a blanket from one of the boxes and covered Roxanne and Scott.  
  
They were all tired and she knew a goodnight sleep would better prepare them for the coming challenge. She wondered if she'd have to leave Scott behind. Sure he might of sprain both his legs, but that would slow him down when they got to VENOM headquarters. Roxanne rested her head upon Scott and thought about how nice sleep sound. T-bob smiled as he saw the brother and sister sound asleep, he himself shut himself down to regenerate his used power cells.  
  
  
Everything was upside down, the air was cover in a blanket of white smoke, and the sound of a dying engine could be heard. He just couldn't breath, couldn't see, and couldn't move from his seat. The mask was design to give air to its wearer, yet he was over come with claustrophobia. He slid his hand around his body until he could feel the door. The latch on the door wouldn't budge. He attempted to ram the door with his shoulder, but the seat belt held him back. He reached down for his pocket and pulled out a knife. The blade sliced right thru the belt and sent the man flying forward to the hood of the car. A crack is heard from his left leg, which was caught between the dashboard and the gas petal. He screamed out in agony, yet nobody could answer his cries. The pain was too much that he found breathing more difficult the longer he stayed put. Again he attempted to ram his shoulder into the door, this time the door budge and nearly fell off. He breathed heavily and looked at his caught leg. "Got to get free," he faintly muffled out. The energy reading on the mask was low, and he was far too weak to pull the dashboard off his leg. His only option was to cut himself free before Mayhem got his pray caught in a rabbit's trap. "Spectrum x-ray vision, and set laser to cut around organic target, " he order. He could feel the heat of the laser right next to his leg; it felt like his own flesh was caught on fire. He hesitated to move; one mistake and his leg could be taken off. Spectrum slowly, painfully traced around his leg like a scroll saw. Once Spectrum completed its task, the dashboard fell straight down to him as well as his leg. His left pant leg was perfectly sliced up on both sides. He could see the blood dripping down his dirty leg, and as he lifted his loose pant leg up, the bone was sticking out of his fractured leg. A shiver went down his spine and his stomach turned as he closed his eyes. He crawled out of the rubble that was the Thunderhawk. The pain in his leg felt worst with every inch he moved. He threw off Spectrum, in hope to relieve his fears, yet his blue eyes saw nothing but bright smoke. He just kept moving with the faith of being met with his friends, on the other side of the thick smog. With ever step he grunted and cringed in agony. He started to feel lightheaded from the gases in the air and his body was slowly shutting him down. He shook his head, "Not safe can't...can't rest yet." He made it about 20 yards from the crash site, before the smoke stared to clear up. His hand touch somebody black shoe, he was so certain it was Jacques he wanted to cry with joy. This dirty blond hair, glassy blue eye man looked up and starred blankly at Miles Mayhem witching his mustache, with an evil grin on his face laughing. The man just rest his head back on ground knowing escape wasn't even possible and his face was expressionless. What was the point he was a dead man, he laid there letting the toxin take over his body without a fight, for the first time in his life he just gave up.  
  
  
Matt open his eyes, he hoped it was all a nightmare, yet it wasn't long before his nightmare became his reality. His hands were chained to the wall in an old medieval dungeon. Matt tested the chains; despite the setting they were strong and sturdy, "Just like mayhem old-fashion." Matt glanced down at his leg. Even thought he was still wearing his beaten up uniform, his leg was bandaged up. What was even funnier to Matt was he wasn't feeling anything at all. Matt looked around puzzled, "He wants me dead, yet he patched my leg up, and now he just wants me to rot in a dungeon. He wants something from me, and it can't be anything good."  
  
Mayhem headed down to the dungeon in such a good mood. He unlocked Matt cell and twitched his mustache, "Well...well...well Matt Trakker how long has it actually been? I can't imagine how stupid I was not to think you'd be my number one nemesis."  
  
Matt wasn't too trilled to chit chat, "We'll I'm sorry to disappoint you Miles. Can we skip the small talk; I know you want something from me. Last time I check you don't give POWs medical attention."  
  
Mayhem crossed his arms, " You should be grateful Mathew considering the circumstances. I have to admit you manage to pull a lot of fast ones on me, yet this time it looks like I got the winning hand. I want the access codes to the Informational Satellite, as well as the list of every member of MASK."  
  
Matt snickers, "You know I won't give you that. If it means losing my life to save my men who will go nameless and this whole world from the likes of you, then so be it."  
  
Mayhem cracked his knuckles and socked matt a good punch to his jaw. Matt spit out blood and looked into the red angry eyes of Miles Mayhem. Mayhem smiled, "Oh I shouldn't worry too much about that. You're too stubborn of a man and very emotional. Behind that hard-shell is the weak Matt Trakker I remember. The one who couldn't protect his brother, his wife, or his children."  
  
Matt threaten, "You leave my kids out of this."  
  
Mayhem shrugged, "Why should I? This has always been a family issue between us. After all killing your brother just brought us closer together."  
  
Matt fist tighten in anger, "You won't finds my kids, my men will protect them with their lives."  
  
Mayhem nods, "I kind of figured that and count on it. I'll give you time to think of your precious babies futures. Then later on you can get better acquainted with Bruno and Cliff Dagger. And if you ever feel like spilling your guts, don't hesitate to scream." With that final note Mayhem left him alone.  
  
Matt eyes drifted over to the bared window, where he could see the sun setting. Matt silently prayed to himself, " Oh God please protect them and tell them I love them. Please forgive me for not being there for them." 


	5. The Enemy Within Chapter 5

The Enemy Within Chapter 5 By Lisa Leonard  
  
Roxanne opened her eyes part way, after facing an exhausting day of running away from MASK and her own guilt. Today was going to be another long day to face it all over again. Her worries drifted from her mind, as the sound of the train against the track seems to slowly rock her back to sleep. She pulled the blanket over her head mumbling about sleeping in extra hours. She then panicked when she realized Scott was no longer sleeping next to her. Her eyes popped wide-open, "Scott?"  
  
"What?" he replied sitting on a box examining T-bob's circuits.  
  
She looked about a bit embarrass, "Nothing." She was already on the verge of losing her father; if she lost Scott too she would never forgive herself. Roxanne was starting to realize what a true family meant. A father who loves and cares for you, a brother who is always there and fun to tease, and even that silly robot had some meaning. Roxanne snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed the flashing light on T-bob circuit board, "What's that?"  
  
Scott scratched his head, "I can't shut it off."  
  
Roxanne walked over to take a glance. "Shit, that's a tracking device. T- bob, why didn't you say something?"  
  
T-bob said somewhat embarrassed, "What oh that thing well ah.Bruce kind of rewrote my protocols."  
  
Scott remained puzzled, "No kidding! He wired the tracking device to T- bob's battery. If we mess with that T-bob shuts down completely."  
  
"How about we leave T-bob on the train and we take a different route," Roxanne suggested.  
  
Scott glares at her, "We're not abandoning him."  
  
Roxanne apologized, "I was only joking." She moved to the back of the caboose searching for any sign of Shark, "Well, she's obviously keeping her distance. They probably think I kidnapped you, and I'm going to lead them straight to dad."  
  
Scott attempted to make her feel better, "Well they got half of it right, at lease we know, if we can't save dad they will."  
  
She pondered as she spoke out loud, "That's a big if. As soon as we step off the train or get near VENOM's compound they might jump out and say surprise your under arrest. We don't even know where this train is headed."  
  
"Who cares it was going in our direction. Besides where ever we are now, we're one step closer to dad," Scott said with pride. He picked up his tools and shut T-bob's lid, "Even when the train stops at its final destination, T-bob doesn't have enough juice left in him to carry us the rest of the way."  
  
Roxanne suggested, "Then we hitch a ride."  
  
T-bob crossed his arms, "You know how dangerous hitch hiking is? This one time on that twilight program."  
  
Scott interrupted, "T-bob, you watch way too much crap on TV."  
  
"OK ENOUGH! Were getting off the train," she ordered, "and yes I do have a plan."  
  
T-bob grumbled, "Can't be a very good plan if you think we're seriously going to jump off a moving train."  
  
The three of them stood at the end of the caboose admiring the fast passing scenery. Roxanne's eyes shift to T-bob, "Hey T-bob, since you seem to have the most experience with falling out of moving vehicles this should be a piece of cake."  
  
T-bob turned to face her, "I'll have you know." Just as T-bob broke into his lecture, Roxanne kicked him off the train. "Ahhhhh mommy!" he screamed as he bounced off the grass a few times before coming to a complete halt. Both his arms were over his head and his eyes were rolling around in their sockets.  
  
Both Roxanne and Scott gulped as they watched T-bob in the distance. Roxanne's eyes were wide with disbelief, "I didn't think it was going to be that bad."  
  
Scott insisted, "Ladies first."  
  
"Well what a gentleman," she remarked. "Just be sure you try to tuck and roll." She took a deep breath, "You chicken out I'll definitely coming back to kill you." She took a giant leap from the train. Her body crouched together as she rolled for what seemed to be forever until coming to a complete halt. She stood up cracking her back. "Ouch! I think I hit a rock."  
  
T-bob walked over huffing, "You hit a rock? I think I hit a couple dozen! Look at me I'm dirty, dented, and scratched." He continued to whine, "I'll never look new again."  
  
Roxanne wanted to laugh; yet her eyes looked around concern for her brother. "Scott," she shouted, "where are you?" Scott slowly made his way over the hill waving his hand. She ran over to him smiling, "Wasn't that fun?"  
  
Scott sat down on the grass catching his breath, "Last time I follow you anywhere."  
  
Roxanne smiled, "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." She gave him a hand getting up, "You sure you're up to walking?"  
  
Scott gives her a tuff attitude, "Do I have a choice? Stop worrying about me. Now what's this plan of yours?"  
  
Roxanne ordered T-bob, "Send and S.O.S to Shark."  
  
Scott protested, "I'm fine! Gee I'm not dying."  
  
Roxanne waited for T-bob to send the signal. "No, but you sure the hell better look like it!"  
  
Gloria yawned as she set Shark on auto-drive. She had been driving all night, and what she wouldn't do for a nice hot cup of coffee. Most the time she was worried about the kids. She had hope by now they would reach a dead end and turn themselves in, yet as every hour passed her hope began to fade. The rest of the team left the crash site in Lille and constantly called in for updates. Gloria sighed, "At least they get to take turns getting some Zs." Her teammates were at least a day behind leaving her to chase the teenage runaways by herself. She pondered, "Even if the kids do lead us to VENOM's hide out, I'm not going to have enough fire power to take on a full force." Just as Gloria thought of future strategic moves, she heard T-bob's emergency signal. Gloria admitted she couldn't believe the kids would jump from a moving train, yet they had not moved from their position for a while now. She started to worry again, "I hope they're not injured." Gloria opened all communication frequencies, "Hey guys I'm picking up T-bob's emergency signal. I'm going to move in and check it out."  
  
Dusty warned, "Just be careful it could be a trick."  
  
She reassured them, "I'll do a long range scan of the areas, before I come in contact."  
  
Alex added, "Very well Gloria keep us posted.  
  
Gloria sped up Shark towards the location checking her scanners. "Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
T-bob was waving his arms around like a raving lunatic and driving around Scott in a panic, "Help! Help! Gloria help us!"  
  
Scott laid on the ground trying to be completely motionless. Gloria stopped Shark about 20 feet away from the boy and burst out of the car running. She rushed to Scott's side checking his vital signs, yet his unresponsiveness concerned her. She look up at T-bob for answer, "What happened?" T-bob replied, "Roxanne threw him off the train head first."  
  
Gloria shook him. "Scott, wake up hun." Scott continued to remain as still as possible, then he suddenly he stopped breathing. Gloria took off Aura immediately and threw it to the side without thinking twice. She tilted Scott's head back to clear his airways. She then pinched his nose and started to administer CPR.  
  
Meanwhile, Roxanne sneaked up behind Shark and easily slid into the vehicle, since the car door was left wide open. She stared to program coordinates into the computer and lock the weaponry onto Gloria's back. As she nodded to T-bob in the distance, he picked up Aura off the ground.  
  
Scott couldn't help it anymore he opened his eyes smiling and returned a kiss back. Gloria lifted her head up furious, once she felt his tongue in her mouth. She slapped him right across the face, and then suddenly it dawned on her it was set up. She turned around to see Roxanne in Shark's driver seat. Roxanne blew her a kiss as she hit a button sending a fish net right at Gloria. Scott rolled out of the way just in time; Gloria on the other hand was pinned to the ground by the net. She hissed, "Very funny you two let me out. NOW!"  
  
Roxanne walked up to her and knelt down, "We're just going to borrow Shark and take it to. Salzburg, Austria to rescue dad."  
  
Gloria looked into Roxanne eyes and could see the truth in them, "We can help, it's too dangerous for you two."  
  
Roxanne continued, " I made a mistake and I need to correct it. I won't have anyone stop me. I know that net won't hold you very long. Aura is just over that Hill to the South. You can tell your teammates what ever you want; all I'm asking for is a chance. Come on Scott lets get going." Scott had his hand over his cheek, yet he had the biggest smile on his face. Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Oh will you knock that smile off your face lover boy, like you never had mouth to mouth before.  
  
"Ah you not going to tell my dad about this are you?" he blushed as he looked at Gloria. Roxanne grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him towards the car.  
  
Gloria pleaded to him. "Scott, think about what you're doing?"  
  
Scott answered before shutting the car door, "I have. I'm saving my family. I'm sorry Gloria."  
  
  
  
Roxanne drove shark away from Gloria, "Shark pull up navigation system location Salzburg, Austria, and auto-drive." Roxanne doubled checked the navigational system, "Sweet we're only a half a days journey." She glanced over at Scott, "Ok how was it?"  
  
Scott looked dumbfounded, "What? Oh, it was more then I ever dreamed it would be. It was worth getting slapped."  
  
"So you like getting dad's hand me downs," she joked.  
  
Scott defended her, "Hey dad and Gloria were never like that, just friends."  
  
Roxanne snickered, "Sure.so when's the big date." Scott hit her shoulder and Roxanne just laughed it up.  
  
Gloria pulled a knife out of her vest pocket, "I guess I deserve this. Dusty warned me, but I didn't think they'd stoop so low." Gloria cut the net as Shark drove out of range. "Definitely have to talk to Matt about teaching Scott some etiquette towards women. Then again I'll never hear the last of it from the guys. Eh, probably best to let him gloat about it, he's just a teenager after all." After freeing herself she headed over to pick up Aura, "I wonder if I can send a signal to the rest of the team. This is Gloria calling MASK please respond." All she got was static, "Must be out of area. Well better start walking and wait for my ride to show up."  
  
Scott worried as he looked out Shark's back window, "Are we really going to leave her in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Roxanne sighed, "Fine, I'll tell the guys where they can pick her up. I'm just worried they're going to wring my neck over the line." She put a fake smile on her face and imitated a country trucker over a CB, "This is Shark calling in just to remind you gentlemen to buckle up and pick up your excess baggage along the rail way. Over."  
  
"Uh is that who I think it is?" Brad said trying to identify the disguised voice over the radio.  
  
Dusty said in a threatening voice, "What did you do with Gloria and Scott you little bitch?"  
  
Roxanne's smiled disappeared, "Hey that wasn't nice. I was going to tell you where Gloria is at, but she'll do much better without you lackeys around to bother her."  
  
Buddy scold Dusty, "Will you cool it. You can be as mad as you want with her later. Right now she has a hostage."  
  
Alex ignored Dusty, "Sorry about that you were saying about Gloria."  
  
Roxanne continued before she was rudely interrupted, "You can pick her up at these coordinates I'm transmitting. I suggest you guys hurry. I left a very important message with her."  
  
"How is Scott doing?" Alex added. Roxanne immediately terminated the line after hearing Alex's question.  
  
Scott protested, "Why didn't you let me speak?"  
  
Roxanne confessed, "Cause I don't want them to think your involve. I know Gloria will spill the beans, but I want the blame. Plus you're not gong down just because you're helping me out."  
  
Buddy questioned, "Do we think we can trust this little game she's pulling us into?"  
  
"I think it's wise that we do. For the truth will be known once we reach Gloria," Bruce analyzed.  
  
Alex backed up his long time friend, "You heard Bruce lets see where she's taking us."  
  
It was an hour to sunset, when Roxanne parked Shark in front of a local pub in Salzburg, Austria. Scott looked to her curiously, "You going to ask for information?"  
  
Roxanne shook her head, "Look ahead."  
  
Scott looked to where the sun was setting behind a castle slightly overlooking the town, "You can't be serious? That's too obvious!"  
  
She looked at him with disbelief, "Well it wouldn't be the first time Mayhem picked a palace to call home. Besides," She turned over the piece of paper that had Dagger's orders and handed it to Scott. The paper showed a flier for the museum at the Mauterndorf Castle.  
  
Scott smirked, "Hey, why didn't you show me that earlier."  
  
She shrugged, "You didn't ask, and I kind of like you following my lead. The castle is probably going thru renovations. While Contra World sends in a fix up crew, VENOM can use it for a base. That's why nobody would suspect anything, plus its not even tourist season."  
  
Both of them exited the car once darkness blanketed the sky. Roxanne open Shark's trunk pulling out a bag filled with flashlights, a grappling hook, a flare, and several other usefully items she could savage. As the three of them walked towards the castle T-bob watched the two serious teens. "What's the plan now?"  
  
Roxanne admitted, "There is no plan. We're making this up as we go along. If we fail tonight, MASK will be here tomorrow or at least I hope."  
  
Once they reached the castle, they noticed the security guard at the front gate.  
  
Scott suggested, "Maybe we can distract him with T-bob?"  
  
Roxanne grabbed Scott as he took the first step forward, "NO, are you nuts? That ain't no ordinary security guard. He's a Contra World agent with a machine gun. He's not the only one. Notice all the small lights up on the castle walls. Their definitely keeping dad here, else they wouldn't need the extra security. Maybe we can find a back entrance."  
  
The three moved into the shadows and behind any rock or tree they could find. The castle stood on a high hill and was surrounded by thick forest on three sides. They slowly trekked along the castle wall hoping to find another entrance. They then halted in a shaded corner along the wall disappointed. Roxanne concluded, "Well, Scott looks like we're going to have to take the hard way in." She pointed upwards and pulled the grappling hook out of the bag.  
  
Scott looked at her with disbelief, "You've never used one before. They're going to hear it once it hits the wall."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas. I'll just use it to get myself over the wall. Then I'll help you when the coast is clear. Or I could." Roxanne looked up at the wall. There was only one way in the front or over the wall. Even if she got over the wall, there was no guarantee Scott could make it up after her. Roxanne put the hook back in the bag, "This is a bad idea."  
  
Scott was surprised, "You're backing out?"  
  
Roxanne said with no doubt in her mind, "That's right here T-bob." Instead of handing the bag, she threw it at T-bob, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards down the hill. He hastily rolled down the steep hill holding the bag. The sound of T-bob bouncing off the ground echoed loudly thru the silent night.  
  
Scott eyes wide with disbelief, "They're going to hear that."  
  
"I know," she acknowledged as she punch Scott in the face and rolled him down the hill after T-bob, into the dark surrounding of the forest. It was only a matter of minutes before the guards headed towards the noise, she just hope Scott and T-bob were completely out of site.  
  
"FREEZE!" she heard as her eyes laid focused on the trees. Roxanne raised her arms in the air and turned around. The two guards on the wall had guns on her, and an a few more appeared on the ground to check the disturbance. One radioed in, "It's just a teenage girl, sir. False alarm." Roxanne could not make out the radio conversation, but she was sure it was Rax on the other end. The guard grabbed her arm and took her inside the front gate.  
  
Rax walked out laughing as he saw whom the guards caught. He crossed his arms, "You know I kind of was expecting you to pop up again. Hey guys, I'll take care of this get back to your post." Rax put an arm around her shoulder, "I knew you had issues, but I never thought you'd turn in your old man."  
  
Roxanne played along, "Well, daddy got just what he deserved. His job is a working hazard after all. I got no place to go and considering I gave you the leader of MASK its only fair I ask for refuge."  
  
Rax nodded with agreement, "I'm sure we can do that. You know, Mayhem would like to have a word with you."  
  
She slightly sweated as the mention of his name. "Uh well can we hold that off until tomorrow. I'm rather tired, I've been on the run for quite some time."  
  
"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll just lead you to one of the guest rooms. Don't get any ideas of sneak'n off, ok?" Rax added.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," she lied as she secretly pulled a set of keys out of his jacket pocket.  
  
Rax lead her into a guest room smiling, "Sleep well, night kiddo."  
  
Once Rax shut the door, she pulled out the keys she had just stolen. "This was too easy," she looked back at the door expecting him to walk back in any minute to retrieve his keys. "Maybe he's losing his touch, and I'm just better then him," she opened the door and notice the hall was completely empty. She kind of wondered if this was all a set up. Roxanne snuck around the inside of the castle, again nobody was in site, "Why would nobody be guarding the inside, maybe it's dinner time?" Roxanne made her way down a spiral staircase leading towards the dungeon. Every step she took it was dawning on her, "This could be a trap. Surely they knew I wouldn't let myself be captured on purpose." Yet once she reached the bottom the thought left her mind completely, as she stared at her father.  
  
Matt's hands were chained to the wall, his face was cut, bruised, and in desperate need of a shave. His once nicely press uniform was ripped, dirty, and stained in blood. She thought with great horror, "What did I do to him?" Roxanne unlocked the cell; with each step her emotions grew stronger causing tears to weld up in her eyes. Matt appeared to be asleep, yet she didn't know if he was sick, knocked out, or just exhausted. Her lips started to quiver as tears started to fall harder down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said repeatedly in a shaken voice. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she had no right. What sort of daughter condemns her own father to death? She continued to mumble, "It was never suppose to happen like this."  
  
Just then Matt started to recover from Bruno's left hook. At first he thought he was hallucinating. Why would Roxanne be in front of him? "Roxanne?" he asked with confusion. The next thing he heard was a gunshot from across the room. Roxanne's facial expression showed she was in complete shock. Her body fell forward onto Matt, and then slowly fell to the ground crumpling at his feet. Matt's eyes followed her, and then looked up to meet the gaze of a rather amused Miles Mayhem holding a gun.  
  
Miles snickered, "Don't give yourself a seizure Trakker. It's only a tranquilizer gun."  
  
"God damn you Miles let her go!" Matt pulled at his chains even if they wouldn't budge.  
  
Mayhem twitched his mustache as he threw the gun to Rax, "In case you didn't notice, that little brat was trespassing, so I have every right to shoot her. Now," he kicked Roxanne's body over so Matt could get a good look at her face, "I think your going to hand over everything I want to know or else those scars on her back are nothing compared to what I'll give her this time around."  
  
Matt took another glance at Roxanne peacefully lying at his feet and gritted his teeth, "Alright, you win. Just don't hurt her. I'll tell you my agents and the satellite codes."  
  
Mayhem smiled, "See we still can work together as a team. Rax get her out of here and be sure to secure the little punk. This time she better not escape."  
  
Rax removed the keys from Roxanne's hands and picked her up, "Come on sleeping beauty, time to go."  
  
Scott laid on the ground with his hand over his bruised face, "I can't believe she did that!"  
  
T-bob huffed, "I know she thinks she can push us around anyway she pleases. Well once everyone has one look at your face, and they'll know she did it for sure. Then she'll be."  
  
"T-bob, she did it so she could get inside. She never considers anybody else's feelings but her own. Now we have to go in and rescue her and dad," Scott looked up at the castle. "I'll get in there somehow. I promise you that, Roxy."  
  
Mayhem growled as Nash recorded the integration on his lab top, "Is that everything, Trakker?" Matt turned away ashamed and nodded. Mayhem threw a questionable look to Nash, "Are the codes he gave us authentic?"  
  
Nash looked like a giddy computer nerd, "Yeap, we have access to bank accounts, weapon sites, and pretty much anything hooked up to a computer."  
  
Miles paced around the room a bit, "You know it is very foolish to betray your country and commit treason by conspiring with terrorists. A soldier is supposed to die first before revealing anything. This is punishable by life imprisonment or even death. Don't worry; Contra World will give you a fitting execution, along with your agents. Just for old time sake, I'll keep my word, I won't touch your children, but I'll make their lives a living hell, just like you made mine."  
  
Matt threaten, "Don't you even dare, Miles, it's not my fault you are incompetent. You mange to screw up your own plans 9 times out of 10. Most of the time, my men are just there to pick up your mess. I'm well aware what faces me outside this cell, and you haven't won yet, cause my men will never give up on me."  
  
Mayhem reacted with a swift punch into Matt's gut, "You think you're such a hot shot for having the upper hand in the past, well look where you are now and this time NOBODY is going to save you." Mayhem smiled evilly, "Roxanne didn't come back to save you, she came back to work for me."  
  
Matt was growing angry about the conversation, "Stop making up lies."  
  
Mayhem added, "You just hate the fact I know your daughter better then you do. Believe what you will, but she's actually the one who turned you in. I'm sure you remember seeing smoke fill your car, before I shot you out of the sky. I guess your sweet little angel left you a parting gift, one of Rax's homemade smoke bombs." Mayhem laughed at Matt's puzzlement, then him and Nash exited the dungeon.  
  
Matt didn't want to believe it, yet he had to admit it filled in the blanks about what really happened. He recalled her sobbing words 'I'm sorry' just before she fell to his feet. Could she of been regretting, was it an accident, or cold hearted revenge. Matt never judged people so quickly, but Roxanne was difficult to interpret. Her cry could have been an act all along. She turned her back on her family; he should of let her die. Matt shook his head, "What am I thinking? That never even dawn on me. She's my blood, good or bad, she doesn't deserve to be tortured or killed. I'm never going to get thru to her." Matt felt like somebody had just stabbed him deeply in the heart. He wanted so badly to love her and make up for the lost time, that he never considered her a lost cause. Now he was sure she hated him, just like her mother.  
  
  
  
Roxanne laid on a bed asleep with her feet and arms tied to its four corners. Lester popped his head into the room taking a quick surveillance of the room. An evil grin appeared on his face, as he realized he was all alone with the love of his life. Lester sat down next to her on the bed and removed his shades, "It's a shame you're not a awake, but I promise to give you a night to remember. I knew you'd come back to me." Lester's hand ran thru her hair, as he moved in closer. His lips locked with hers, yet his kiss was more like a vacuum sucking the life out of her.  
  
Roxanne eyes popped open and nearly bulged out of their sockets once she realized prince ugly standing over her. Her teeth bit down hard on his lip, causing him to jump back in pain. His figures covered over his bleeding lip. She tried to get up, but she was restrained down; therefore she did the only thing she knew how to do. She screamed and yelled at the top of her lungs, "SOMEBODY GET THIS DIP SHIT AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"  
  
She screamed at such a high-pitched voice that Lester had to cover his ears for a moment. He walked over to her and slapped her across the face, "Shut the hell up. You might enjoy this."  
  
Just as Lester was going to move over her Rax, Vanessa, Bruno, and Cliff Dagger broke into the room. Vanessa observed the scene, "What's is meaning of this we were trying to get some sleep."  
  
Roxanne continued to shout, "That bastard is trying to take advantage of me!"  
  
Lester smirked, "Oh please, is this how the brat thanks me for getting her a glass of water? She was just having a nightmare. Yeah, that's it."  
  
Vanessa's eyes narrowed on Lester as she gazed at the gash on his lip, "You know what, Lester, I think you should leave and let me handle this."  
  
Lester threw Roxanne a wicked grin, "Sure thing, Vanessa. I'll just head off to bed."  
  
Lester then left the room with haste. Both Rax and Vanessa exchanged a meaningful glance. It was almost as if they could read one another's mind. Cliff Dagger and Bruno just stood there confused about the situation. Vanessa nodded her head back to Rax and walked over to the bed to loosen Roxanne's restraints. Rax broke the awkward silence, "Come on guys. Let's go catch up with Lester."  
  
Roxanne said upset, "I can't believe you let him off that easy!"  
  
Vanessa undid her hands and feet, "Who said anything about letting him off? You shouldn't have come."  
  
Roxanne looked at her confused, "What else was I suppose to do? I screwed up. I just wanted to take dad home, even if it means prison."  
  
Vanessa shut the door after the guys left the room, "You don't get it do you? After we caught the leader of MASK, Rax couldn't hide your involvement in the plan. It's all fun and games until somebody you love gets hurt. Mayhem knew you'd foolishly try to rescue him, you never did think twice before leaping. You are aware your father told him everything he wanted to know." Roxanne's face was drained of its color. They were expecting her all along. This was a trick just to get her father to spill his secrets. Vanessa added, "I can't complain because you did us a good favor, but I think your conscious is going to eat you alive."  
  
Roxanne pulled her knees to her chest as she sat up, "What's going to happen now?"  
  
Vanessa replied, "Both of you will be taken somewhere more secure. Then your fate is out of our hands."  
  
Roxanne pleaded, "You could let us go."  
  
Vanessa shook her head, "NO can do this time around, the stakes are too high."  
  
As Vanessa left the room, Roxanne buried her head into her knees, "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Hey Lester," Rax shouted with his two closes buddies at his side.  
  
Lester turned around, "Yeah Rax?"  
  
Rax put an arm around his shoulder, "So tell me did you get her?"  
  
Lester laughed, "I was so close this time, at least I know her lips are nice and soft. Next time she won't make so much noise, ah then again she's probably will with." he started to do a poor imitation of Roxy's voice, "Ohhh, Lester, you're the man."  
  
Rax nodded to his friends and stood with his fist clenched tight, "That's what I thought." Both Bruno and Cliff Dagger grabbed a hold of Lester and threw him down the stairs to the dungeon. Lester occasionally squealed in pain as he hit the stone steps on the way down.  
  
It was kind of hard for Matt not to notice a red head rolling down the bottom of the steps at maximum velocity. Rax, Cliff Dagger, and Bruno followed down slowly behind him.  
  
Lester picked himself up and shouted, "Hey, now I didn't do anything to deserve that! Wait 'til Mayhem hears about this!"  
  
Bruno just cracked his knuckles with a smile, as if he'd been waiting for a day like this to come. Rax explained, "What makes you think he's going to come running? He's only going to think Blondie over there is the one screaming."  
  
Lester backed away from the group and his voice showed a hint of terror, "Hey, come on now, we're all friends here, right? I mean, she was asking for it. I mean I didn't even. HEY! Why should you care? The last time you drugged her you said I couldn't lay a finger on her. This time she's not worth jack to you, so if I want to have some fun, as the boss's nephew I'm entitled to it."  
  
"You hear that guys," Rax wanted to burst out laughing, "he's using his uncle for back up. When I said you couldn't touch her I meant if any piece of your body comes in contact with her, I'd personally beat the living crap out of ya."  
  
Lester stood up tall smiling, "Well then, you have no proof that I even touched her." Matt's eyes narrowed on Lester. If he weren't chained to the wall he'd join his own enemies to teach him a lesson he'd never forget.  
  
Cliff Dagger looked to Rax, "You know he's got a point, but just for being in her quarters is good enough for me." Cliff Dagger grabbed Lester's hair and banged his head against the bars of Matt's cell.  
  
Rax added, "After this, I suggest you stay as far away from her as you possibly can. Cause I'd hate to disturb our guest any further." Lester screamed though most of the night, while the three men took turns using him as a punching bag. As Rax predicted, nobody came to investigate the noise.  
  
Matt mostly watched with amusement, yet some of Lester's words stuck out in his mind. It was silly to remember the argument he had with Roxanne a few days ago, but maybe she was telling the truth to begin with. Matt thought, "Rax drugged her, but why would he unless he was going to use her, maybe to get to me? No, Mayhem was too shocked to find out my involvement. The peace summit, she used it as away to get back at me. Yet three of the most ruthless terrorists are protecting her, as if she were one of their own. The question is did she come here for me or did she come back to them." 


	6. The Enemy Within Chapter 6

Blood and Water: Chapter 6 By Lisa Leonard  
  
Eight hours have gone by since Gloria last saw Shark, being driven away by a couple of teenagers. She slowly walked along the railway using Aura's night vision, to find her away thru the dark. Her eyes felt heavier and her pace slowed down at every passing moment. She was overcome by the tiredness of her body, yet she was determine to press on. Gloria stumbled over her two feet and fell to her knees. She was always physically fit, but the chase had drain so much out of her mentally that she was ready to pass out. She took Aura off and rubbed her eyes, "Got to keep going. Those kids need me. If I fall asleep now I'll never forgive myself." Gloria then pulled herself up and continued to walk forward, "What I need right now is some of Dusty's singing, that always managed to annoyed the crap out of me." The thought made her laugh slightly, "He always tried to prove he could sing better then Brad." Gloria halted again once she heard something coming up from behind. She turned around and saw several headlights in the distance. Gloria attempted once again to send a message to her teammates, "This is Gloria calling MASK. Please tell me your getting this."  
  
Alex replied, "We're reading you loud and clear Gloria. Are you ok?"  
  
She waved her arms in the air smiling, "Just exhausted, nothing a good night rest couldn't cure."  
  
The vehicles halted in front of Gloria, and each driver walked out to greet her. Dusty practically jumped out of Gator, before setting the breaks, to be at her side first. He gave her a quick hug and looked her over, "Ya sure your ok darling?"  
  
Gloria reassured her friends, "All I need is some rest. How did you find me?"  
  
"Roxanne told us your location," Brad answered, "She also said you had a message?"  
  
"Yeah, she told me that Matt's being held in Salzburg, Austria. She kind of stole Shark from me, in the process of delivering that message," Gloria added with a hint of shame.  
  
Bruce concluded, " All we have to do is to tune into Shark's tracking signal. It won't be difficult to discover the exact location."  
  
Gloria looked at her watch, "They're at least a half a day ahead of us. To make matters worst they believe they can break Matt out. It wouldn't surprise me if they were captured or even worst hurt."  
  
Dusty said in an irritated tone, "Far as I'm concern, if Roxanne gets a bullet to her heart she had it coming."  
  
Gloria was appalled she had never seen her closest friend filled with so much hate and anger. She put her foot down as she look among her comrades who shared similar feelings, "Lets get something straight gentlemen! Matt would of wanted us to watch his children as if they were our own. We've all known Scott since he was a baby and have yet to know Roxanne, but I'll be damned if I let VENOM hurt either one of them. Just so you know Scott isn't innocent in Roxanne's plan." She searched around as she considered the right words to describe the moment, "I lost Shark because of Scott." Gloria showed great anger in her voice, "He has never lied in the past, but he always tried to find ways around the truth. Scott faked his injuries to let his sister steal Shark from under my nose. Those two think they can do what ever they want with no consequences, well I fear their in over their heads. Roxanne looking to repent for what she did, and Scott going to make sure she succeeds."  
  
"She can't seriously think all can be forgiven like that! She tried to kill Matt!" Dusty shouted in an outburst.  
  
Buddy crossed his arms understanding, "I don't think she'll care what we think."  
  
Hondo looked among the angry and confused faces, "Can we quick bickering. If we don't hurry, we could lose all three of them."  
  
"Then that's it," Alex started to take control again, " Right now we focus on our rescue mission and save the three of them. We can place her into custody afterwards. Time is not on our side. Gloria you'll rest up in Rhino computer room. Let's move out!" The team returned to their vehicles and headed forward towards their final destination.  
  
Back outside the castle grounds, Scott dug thru Roxanne's bag of goodies she salvaged from Shark. T-bob spoke with reason, "Why can't we just wait for the others?"  
  
Scott was getting tired of arguing, "Cause then it will be too late! We got a grappling hook, a flashlight, and some flares," He looked up at T-bob, "What do you think?"  
  
T-bob answered, "I think I'll use the rope on the grappling hook to tied you up to a tree and use the flairs to alert MASK."  
  
Scott smirk, "Oh that's very funny. T-bob do you remember when we use to play flashlight tag?"  
  
He replied, "Remember? How could I forget, you shut down my night vision so I wouldn't cheat, and you always forgot to turn it back on afterwards. Then I ended up falling down the stairs in the middle of the night."  
  
Scott took that as a yes, "Well I need you to get the attention of the guards, but you're going to have to stay out of sight. Meanwhile, I'm gonna climb up the wall on the opposite side."  
  
T-bob grabbed Scott's arm, "And let you go in there by yourself?"  
  
Scott didn't give him an option, "Either you help me out, or else I'm gonna get caught." He handed T-bob the flares, "Do what ever you have to, to get their attention. They should investigate since you'll be near the same spot Roxy was picked up."  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. Your dad surely gonna sent me to the trash compactor this time, " He cried.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes before you start," was the last thing Scott said as he made his way around the castle.  
  
T-bob waited in the forest with his arms crossed, "I feel like this is the Blair Witch Project all over again." T-bob started to run around in circles in the woods letting his metal feet crunch every leaf and stick in sight. He turned his flashlight eyes on and lighted the flares in his hands. To add to the effect, T-bob also amplified his voice making pathetic ghost sounds.  
  
Two guards looked towards the direction of the strange noises. They could make out some faint lights coming from the woods. The first guard said, "It could be more teenagers."  
  
The second guard radioed the ground force, "We have some suspicious light and sound coming from the east end of the wall. Send a group to round up the perpetrators."  
  
The first guard pulled out a sniper riffle and looked thru the eyepiece, "Hey, I think I see it."  
  
"Who is it?" ask the second guard.  
  
The guard replied a bit appalled, "What the hell is that thing? It's a white thing-a-ma-bob with torches."  
  
The other guard shrugged, "Eh go ahead an shoot it. The ground force will pick up the mess."  
  
The guard smiled as he glanced at his pray, "Got a shot and I'm gonna take it."  
  
T-bob stopped as he notice a little red light on his chest, "What's this?"  
  
The sniper made a direct hit at T-bob and caused him to fall over, "See told ya I'd get it!"  
  
T-bob pulled himself off the ground, "I'VE BEEN SHOT!!! Look at the hole in my beautiful metal exoskeleton!"  
  
The guard blinked twice, "Ya got to be kidding me. It just got up!"  
  
The other guard smirked, "And you call yourself a sniper maybe you missed." He took the gun from his hands and aimed at T-bob who was still too busy gripping about the bullet. He fired the gun and the bullet hit T-bob in the side.  
  
T-bob jumped, "Flashlight tag just got too dangerous. AH!! They're firing on me! MOMMY! " T-bob started to run, yet this time there were several other snipers on the wall and ground guards shooting at him. Each was puzzled as to why the thing would never die.  
  
Meanwhile on the west end of the wall, Scott fired the grappling hook and started to climb up the wall. He pulled himself slowly up the rope and constantly glanced upward, to see if anyone was peeking over the wall. "Well this isn't too hard this is just like the rope in gym class," he then glanced down for a moment, "except there is no spotter." He gulped at the thought of falling to his death, since he was already half way up the wall. Scott continued up the rope focusing more on his dad and sister. A little height wasn't going stop him. About ¾ of the way up, he nearly lost his grip as he heard rapid gunfire. It rattled his nerves thinking of his friend, and what the guards would do to him if he were caught, "Oh I hope T- bob is ok." Once Scott reached the top, he peered over the edge to see if any guards were still watching. Each guard on the wall was too preoccupied with shooting at T-bob to notice him. He pulled himself over in haste and drop the grappling hook over the wall. He was about to move towards an entrance, when he saw Mayhem, Vanessa, and Rax appear. He ducked low along the wall and waited for an opportunity to present itself.  
  
Mayhem shouted, "What the heck are you idiots shooting at?"  
  
Scott looked at the door, it was a do or die situation. The guards were too focus on Mayhem that he could just squeeze thru the door unnoticed. While mayhem was rambling on, Scott stayed low and raced for the door without looking back.  
  
The guard saluted, "Sir there is some unidentifiable thing out there that won't die."  
  
Mayhem grumbled, "That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!"  
  
One of the guards step forward, "Sir, I've shot at it many times and it still manages to get back up."  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Mayhem grabbed the guy's shirt, "Stop playing duck hunt and investigate down there, NOW!"  
  
Scott mange to slip thru the door, yet before he could move any further he could hear Mayhem booming voice coming closer from behind. Scott headed towards the closest room and shut the door behind him. He then rested this ear against the door listening.  
  
Mayhem tried to maintain his temper, "You believe them? Their suppose to be Contra World's finest and their shooting at ghost. All that gunfire probably gonna attract the local authorities."  
  
Vanessa hated having to control her bosses temper, "Don't worry about it. I'll just tell them we came across a couple of drunk hunters and took care of the problem."  
  
Mayhem snorted, "I'm glad somebody around here uses their head."  
  
Nash Gordy approached them, "Mayhem sir, I got word from headquarters. Both prisoners will be picked up at 11:00 hours."  
  
Mayhem grumbled with dissatisfaction, "That's still not good enough. Every hour we wait MASK will be gaining ground on us."  
  
Nash looked at him puzzled, "But didn't you tell Trakker that his teammates weren't coming."  
  
Mayhem started to think he was the only one with a superior intellect, "You dolt! If Roxanne found this place, the rest of the MASK team can't be that far behind. Rax make sure the vehicles are ready for battle. We might need to hold the fort down long enough for the transfer to take place. They may be short a leader, but that's just gonna make them more aggressive." He then threw a questionable look to Rax, "Where the hell is Lester?"  
  
Rax just shrugged, "Last time I saw him he was guarding the prisoner in the dungeon. He kind of figured you'd want a closer watch on him."  
  
Mayhem stood their a bit shock, "What the hell happen that kid grow a brain over night? Tell him I want to see him, I have a job for him."  
  
"Yeah no problem. I'll let him know after I check up on the vehicles," He walked away still thinking about the beating he had just given Lester, and how Mayhem was going react to that.  
  
Scott looked at his watch, "There's still time to spare, but this would be a lot easier with MASK here. Hmmm Rax mention a prisoner in the dungeon. That's got to be Dad or Roxy, except Lester is down there. Well what choice do I have, I'm sure I can handle one person. At least I can put those karate lessons Gloria gave me to good use." He open door slightly and peaked thru, "The coast is clear." He cautiously walked down the hallway looking for stairs heading downward.  
  
Once he found the stairs, he crept down the stone steps slowly and halted just before reaching the final step. Scott peered around the corner to get a glance at the dungeon. All he could see was his father chained to the wall, in a cold filthy dungeon. It did bother him that Rax had mention Lester being present, but it appeared nobody was guarding his father. He shrugged off this worry thinking Rax just made up some bogus story and continued walking towards his father in a carefree manor. Yet once he took his first step forward, he tripped over something and stumbled to the ground. Scott turned his head and noticed Lester sitting up against the wall asleep. Scott stayed perfectly still watching Lester closely, yet he didn't even flinch.  
  
Matt woke up from the sudden noise, to see a boy lying on the ground waiting for Lester to stir. He whispers as he noticed Lester was still knocked out cold, "Scott? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The boy pulled himself off the floor and pressed his face against the bars, "We came to save you dad."  
  
Matt looked at him confused, "We?"  
  
Scott explained, "Yeah me and Roxy, but it looks like I'm the one doing all the rescuing at the moment."  
  
Matt was grateful for his son's intentions, yet angry that he'd endanger his life, "Leave me and get out of here!"  
  
Scott protested, "I'm not going to leave you here. You and Roxy are the only family I have."  
  
Matt calmed his voice and tried to speak some reason into the boy, "Listen to me. Scott you wouldn't make it very far dragging me around. I only have one good leg. I know there's a chance we may not see each other again, but what makes me stronger is knowing my children are far away from this hellhole as possible. I love you Scott, but if you truly love me as your father you will get your sister and get out here immediately."  
  
Lester put a hand on Scott's right shoulder, "That's right kid you should of just stayed on the outside. You want to go give your daddy a one last kiss goodbye," he snorted.  
  
Scott just looked into his father's eyes and didn't resist Lester's grip. He then elbowed Lester in the gut, "oohhhh that's still a bit tender." While Lester bended over in agony, Scott grabbed Lester's hand from his shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back. He then pulled the gun from Lester's hilted, stepped back, and aimed the gun directly at him. Lester turned around and looked at him, "Hey now give that back!"  
  
Scott replied in a serious tone, "DON'T MOVE! See dad we do have a chance to escape."  
  
"One gun isn't going to get us thru the front gate alive," Matt replied  
  
"But can't we take him hostage?" he looked to his dad for answers.  
  
Lester laughed, "Oh yeah daddy can we please take him hostage? Kid you're too stupid to pull the trigger." With that remark, Lester made an attempt for the gun, but Scott put both his hands on the gun to keep it steadily aimed on Lester.  
  
"You've taken away the only family I have, and if it means I have to shoot you to save them, then I will. Now where's Roxanne at?" Scott shouted.  
  
"Why am I gonna tell you that? Talk some reason into your brat Trakker." Lester pleaded uncertain if the boy was serious or not.  
  
Matt looked at this determine son, "Your talking to a boy who's about to lose everything he loves. What can I do? I'm chained to the wall."  
  
Lester was sweating as he saw Scott's hand playing with the trigger finger, "Alright, alright I'll take you to her. Not like you'll actually be able to get out of here anyways."  
  
Scott waved the gun indicating that Lester should go first. He then looked to his father, "I'll be back dad. I'm not leaving without you."  
  
Matt knew his words wouldn't change his son's mind, "Just what ever you do don't sink to their level."  
  
Lester led the way, with Scott following closely behind. "This kid stupid. All I have to do is lead him into a room full of agents," Lester smiled wicked as he plotted in his mind. He looked ahead and notice the dinning area was just around the corner. "Were almost there, just around that corner," he said trying to ensure him that he was leading him in the correct direction. Lester then stood at the door for a moment collecting his thoughts.  
  
He opened the door and Scott followed in behind him. Lester shouted, "Hey guys look who I've caught." Scott stood there holding the gun firmly, yet was terrified with the number of agents and Contra World soldiers in the room. Rax, Vanessa, Cliff Dagger, and Bruno all left their seats and surrounded Scott.  
  
Scott shouted thinking he was still in control with the gun, "TAKE ME TO ROXY OR I'LL SHOOT HIM!"  
  
Rax said with his arms cross, "Eh go ahead and shoot him. He's practically worthless."  
  
Vanessa added, "You know he tried to rape your sister. He doesn't deserve to live."  
  
Bruno insisted, "Why can't I shoot him instead?"  
  
Cliff Dagger smiled, "His stereo is mine."  
  
Lester said with anger, "Hey guys!"  
  
Scott said furious, "You told me you take me to Roxy. Your useless!" With that final word he fired the gun, and Lester's body fell to the floor.  
  
"Are you trying to be useless on purpose?" Scott said still holding the gun to Lester's back.  
  
Lester shook his head from his horrible daydream, "Uh on second thought, let's not take the short cut thru here. You'll get caught." Lester's smile faded thinking, "I have better chances of everyone else shooting me, then this kid." Lester lead Scott up a couple fleet of stairs towards Roxanne's room, "Ok kid here we are." He stepped into the room and noticed nobody in the room, "Shit she's not here did she escape?"  
  
Roxanne was up against the wall holding a lamp her hand. She then charged Lester from the side and hit him over the head with the lamp. The lamp shattered as he fell face first into the ground, "You were warned to stay the hell away from me." She became startled slightly as she noticed there was somebody behind Lester.  
  
Scott entered the room and shut the door behind him, "Surprise to see me?"  
  
"SCOTT! Oh my god!" she had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her bother giving him a hug, "I heard gun shots from outside and I feared." She let go and wiped her eyes, "How did you manage to get in here?"  
  
Scott smiled, "Well the old fashion way. I used T-bob as a diversion, it works every time."  
  
"Well I have to admit you were right I was wrong," she confessed as she sat down on the bed.  
  
Scott stepped over Lester and joined his sister on the bed, "We have to rescue dad now. They're sending a transport at 11 to pick you and dad up."  
  
Roxanne looked down hopeless, "What's the point it's too late. Dad told them everything," She looked up and sighed, "What can we do?"  
  
"Not give up hope and don't just assume dad told them everything. We have to try. Now there have to be something we can do to delay them, until MASK gets here," Scott insisted.  
  
Roxanne ponders, "MASK.my mask it might be here. I can't imagine Mayhem leaving something so powerful behind. If I just shoot the transport plane, it won't even get off the ground."  
  
Scott smiled, "That sounds like a good plan, but this castle is pretty big. That's a lot of ground to search."  
  
Roxanne looks down at Lester, "Not unless he tells us."  
  
"Hey I had a hard enough time trying to get him to show me the way with this," he showed her the gun.  
  
Roxanne smiled as she took the gun from Scott, "Well knowing my history. He knows I'm not afraid to shoot a gun. I have a good reason to be asking for some payback."  
  
Roxanne took a glass of water and splashed it over Lester's face, "Time to wake up!"  
  
Lester shook his head of water, "Ah that's cold!" He was going to get up, but realized he was now tied to the four corners of the bed. He pulled at his restraints, yet failed miserably, "Oh come on sweetie pie this isn't nice, untie me."  
  
Roxanne raised a brow, "What I thought you were into this whole bondage thing? I really thought you'd enjoy same kinky experience I had just a few hours ago."  
  
"Oh yeah," Lester sounded interested.  
  
"Yeah," she said in a seductive voice and sat on his chest, " Now where is my mask."  
  
Scott stood in the corner out of Lester's sight rolling his eyes in disgust.  
  
"That's gonna cost you another kiss," He puckered up.  
  
Roxanne pulled the gun out and jabbed it under Lester's chin, "You were saying?"  
  
"I'll scream," Lester manage to squeeze out.  
  
"Oh go ahead scream like a little girl. Then who's going to respect you now? I'll shoot this bullet right thru your head, before one sound echoes thru your vocal cords," she threatened. "Where is it?"  
  
"Mayhem has it in his office," Lester confessed.  
  
"Where's the office at?" she continued.  
  
"The room that belongs to the duke, on the second floor right wing. Can you ease off the gun, " Lester said in a scared voice sweating under his brow.  
  
Roxanne jump off the bed and onto the floor, "Alright Scott let's get going."  
  
Lester protested, "UNTIE ME!"  
  
"Are you nuts?" Scott grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged Lester.  
  
"Don't worry Lester somebody will be here shortly to undo you," she snickered. "After they beat the living shit out of you for coming in here and letting me escape."  
  
Lester tried to scream thru the gag, "I'll get you for this!" Yet very little of his words could be made out.  
  
The sun was coming up over the horizon. The quite town of Salzburg, Austria was rumbling, by the sound of MASK vehicles coming down the road.  
  
Bruce indicated, "The tracking signal for Shark is just a mile ahead."  
  
Gloria sipped some coffee as she sat in between Alex and Bruce, "I hope it's in one piece."  
  
The vehicles halted once they reached Shark, which was parked outside the local pub. Jacques remarked, "Well this is purely appropriate? What are the odds we find them both inside drunk?"  
  
Brad shook his head, "I'd rather find them in the bar, instead of VENOM's hideout. Let's go in and ask if anybody seen them."  
  
Both Brad and Jacques headed into the bar, to check with the locals regarding the missing teenagers; meanwhile Buddy, Gloria, and Bruce were checking around Shark for possible damage or sabotage.  
  
Buddy commended, "So far it doesn't look like she left another thank you gift in the car."  
  
"No but she did manage to leave my car unlock, with the keys still in the car," Gloria replied in a disapproved tone, as she open the car door. She sat down in the driver seat and started her computer up, "Computer run full diagnostic on Shark." She tapped her fingers impatiently on the stirring wheel, while she waited for the scan to complete. Her attention flew to Jacques and Brad as they returned to the group disappointed; from the looks of it none of the locals knew anything about the two teenagers. She then noticed a brochure for a museum on the dashboard and examined it closely. After reading the brochure, Gloria looked straight ahead and noticed the castle/museum was only a few miles ahead from their location. She jumped out of Shark, "Hey guys they left us another clue."  
  
Dusty insisted, "I'm getting sick'n tired of these run-around games."  
  
She insisted, "Look ahead gentlemen that's our fortress we need to conquer."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Jacques asked with uncertainty.  
  
"I can't imagine they left to go site seeing," She replied as she held up the brochure of the museum.  
  
"I'll go gather information and blue prints of the castle from Rhino's computer," Alex said as he headed for Rhino's computer room.  
  
Hondo shook his head, "It's a shame that such a historic marvel is going to get caught in the middle of this."  
  
Brad put a hand on Hondo's shoulder, while looking at the grand castle in the distance, "Just don't tell you students you destroyed a part of history."  
  
While the agents waited for Rhino's computer to retrieve information, what was left of a medium size white robot came up the road. Gloria put her hand to her mouth, "Is that T-bob?" T-bob had several bullet holes in his exoskeleton, exposed wires that were sparking in several places, and one working eye. He was slowly hobbling down the road with a flat tire.  
  
"T-bob do I dare ask what happened?" Bruce kneeled down as he took a closer look at T-bob.  
  
"I now know how Swiss cheese feels like," T-bob said grumbling, as he sat on the ground removing his feet and dumping several dozen bullets on the ground.  
  
Buddy insisted, "Where are the kids?"  
  
T-bob looked down disappointed, "Inside. After Roxy let herself get caught, I wasn't going to let Scott do the same. He wouldn't listen." T- bob put both his metal hands on his head cowering in shame, "Why.why wouldn't he listen? It's all my fault."  
  
"No my friend. It's not your fault," Bruce remarked, " With or with out your help Scott would of chose to follow his heart."  
  
T-bob looked up at Bruce, "You will save them right?"  
  
Alex answered as he approach the team, "We sure the hell will try old chap." 


	7. The Enemy Within Chapter 7

Note: I apologize for taking far too long to finish this story off. Between finishing off college, working, and finding a job, I haven't had a lot of time. So without further ado, here is the last chapter of this series. ENJOY!  
  
The Enemy Within: Chapter 7  
  
By Lisa Leonard  
  
The sun slowly rose over the horizon to begin a new day. Several restless MASK agents were stationed in a remote part of Salzburg, Austria awaiting their last minute reinforcement, before the final battle. The lives of their beloved leader and his children rested heavily on today's outcome. At the moment VENOM had the advantage, but nothing was going to stop MASK from trying to defeat them. With their air reinforcement arriving, all would be even in an all out battle over the air and terrain. Julio Lopez doctor and driver of Firefly was their only chance to level the playing field.  
  
Alex walked out of Rhino's computer room and towards Julio who just pulled up in Firefly, "Good for you to come lad! We're gonna need you to help us pull this off."  
  
Julio understood the seriousness of the situation and did his best to return the greeting, "Just wish you would of call me in sooner."  
  
Hondo responded, "Regulations don't permit us from summing all our agents in one spot. In order words, we need back-up agents to fill in our shoes if we bite the dust."  
  
"Oh that sound so reassuring," Brad crossed his arms, "already jinxing us."  
  
"Anyways," Julio continued on, "During the flight over, I've been thinking about the worst case scenario, so I brought as much medical equipment as I could.  
  
"Hopefully no one will be needing it," Alex remarked as a silent prayer. "It's not just the fact that Matt or the kids might need medical attention, without Thunderhawk were short on the air offensive. The plan is to stage a distraction, while Hondo and Buddy enter the castle grounds to perform an rescue operation."  
  
Julio nodded with understanding, "You got it, when do we strike?"  
  
"Soon...very soon," Alex remarked.  
  
"Mayhem!" Floyd Malloy hollered as he ran up to his boss who stood outside his quarters, "Your right about MASK. They're already in town and even manage to set up shop."  
  
"Damn, sooner then I expected."  
  
"The funny thing is their waiting, for what were not sure, we could take this opportunity to..."  
  
"NO!" Mayhem barked, "That would be foolish and leave the caste defenseless. We'll let them make the first move. If the fools wait too long, it will be too late." Before Floyd could take off, he grab him by the shirt, "Where is Lester?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll ummm get right on that sir," Floyd lied through his teeth, especially since he wasn't interested in being pulled into the Lester/Rax situation.  
  
Roxanne and Scott peaked their heads around the corner, after overhearing the conversation. "You hear that Roxy?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not deaf finally something's looking up, but what are they waiting for?"  
  
"Can't say. I didn't bring T-bob with me now did I? Don't worry they must have a good reason." The two teens pulled back as Mayhem stormed down the hallway.  
  
Sly Rax knocked on Roxanne's door and entered carrying a tray, with an assortment of breakfast items along with a freshly cut rose from the castle gardens, "Eh time to get up sleeping beauty, brought you some..." he dropped the tray on the ground when he noticed Lester tied to the four posts of the bed. Lester's face was all red with anger as he continued to muffle screams through the gag. He could barely do anything but wiggle his body and shake his head. Naturally Rax's instincts told him to grab a camera, you'll never get a chance like this again, but there was too much at stake in this mission to be fooling around, "You stupid idiot! Where is she?!" He pulled the gag out of Lester's mouth barely giving the guy a chance to catch his breath, after all his failed attempts to scream.  
  
"Undo me!"  
  
"Answer the Question!"  
  
"She said something about going to Mayhem's quarters." Rax didn't second- guess Lester's information and raced out of the room.  
  
Lester felt hopeless after he was left alone again. It was bad enough Sly Rax was the one who found him, but last the thing he needed was to be a sideshow for everyone to gawk at, "SOMEBODY UNTIE ME!"  
  
Rax ran down the corridors of the castle, until he was stopped by Mayhem. "I thought I told you several hours ago to find Lester for me. Is that too much to ask for?"  
  
"Uh yeah he's currently tied up in Roxanne's quarters," he manage to muffle out as he continued down the corridor.  
  
Mayhem watch him run off in the opposite direction confused, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Roxanne and Scott stepped into Duke's chambers, which currently reside as Mayhem's quarters. There were two mask on the back table Viper and Medusa. She slowly walked over and picked up Medusa as if it were a prized possession, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
Scott stood by the door keeping watch. It didn't take long to noticed Rax running straight down the hall in their direction, "Umm we have company."  
  
Roxanne glanced around for a hiding spot, as she set her mask back down, "Under the bed." The two teenagers squeezed under the king sized bed. Even though it was a formidable hiding place, the floor was covered in dust and garbage thrown away by disrespectful tourist.  
  
"When's the last time somebody cleaned under here?" Scott remarked feeling disgust.  
  
"Probably the last millennium or so," Roxanne replied as she covered her nose and mouth attempting not to sneeze.  
  
Sly Rax burst in half expecting to find Roxanne, but to his surprise the room look undisturbed.  
  
All Lester could do was smile slyly as Miles Mayhem entered the room, "I sort of gotten myself in a bit of a..."  
  
Mayhem slapped his nephew in the head, before he could even attempt to come up with an excuse. "When are you going to start thinking with your head and not your pants?" His temper flared the more he glanced at this disgrace to his gene pool, "I should leave you like that for letting a dangerous hostage get away."  
  
"Dangerous come on, how much damage could that little girl cause?"  
  
"I don't know Lester, but I sure the hell know she'll do a lot more then you already do around here." Mayhem then pulled out his knife.  
  
"Uncle what are you doing?" Lester's eyes widen in terror as he noticed the blade.  
  
Mayhem cut the bonds on both Lester's hands, "The kid knows too much. She messed up my operations once, I ain't gonna let her do it again."  
  
Lester rubbed his wrist and started to undo his feet, "She's heading for you office to reclaim her mask."  
  
"Really," Mayhem remarked amused by her tactics, "she's heading straight for the heart of the viper's nest, not very bright."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Lester as for as I'm concern you have no worthy opinion. Get cleaned up and ready to escort Trakker once his ride arrives."  
  
"She's not here," Sly Rax replied disappointed, as Miles Mayhem took one step into his quarters. "Lester's info might not be as credible as we think. She could have been playing mind games with him."  
  
Mayhem paced around the room, "Still in her mind that mask is the only thing that's going to get her out of this place. I want this room locked and guards posted at the door. They're not to leave under ANY condition. I want this ENTIRE CASTLE SEARCH! I want her FOUND! NOW!" His voice boomed so loudly that it felt like the ground trembled beneath Roxanne and Scott.  
  
A few minutes later the two men left the room locking the door behind them.  
  
"Oh just peachy were stuck in here," Roxanne whispered to him.  
  
Scott sneezed lightly and grabbed a crumpled up castle map, "This is a castle right? So there has to be secret passages."  
  
"I don't know how far wishful thinking is going to get us?" she remarked with sarcasm.  
  
Scott glanced at the map, "Let's see says the duke's chambers has a false panel behind the portrait on the far wall, should take us to his mistress quarters in the left wing."  
  
"Well I guess luck on our side, let's get out of here." Roxanne remarked as pulled herself out from under the bed and grabbed her mask Medusa.  
  
Meanwhile Scott ran his hand along the painting and pushed it just enough to move the panel aside. The two teenagers then hurried down the secret passageway hoping there destination would be unoccupied. Before reaching the exit, Scott and Roxanne's heart both sank as a sound of a loud helicopter could be heard in the distance.  
  
"They're early." Scott remarked disappointed.  
  
"Yeah... We're just gonna have to hurry up and try to save dad before it's too late."  
  
The sound of a helicopter approaching woke Matt Trakker from another dreadful nightmare. Once on that helicopter, there would be no turning back. He would never see his kids again, never enjoy the company among his close friends and colleagues, and soon be living out the last days of his life. He felt half bless to have seen Roxanne and Scott's face one last time, but also feared the two of them were still in danger, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Lester headed down the dungeon stairs rattling handcuffs in his hands. "You hear that, don't you? That's your ticket out of this joint. Can't promise the hospitality will be any better, but I do know you won't be checking in very long." He remarked adding some snorting laugher in between words.  
  
Matt remained quiet, it wasn't even worth his time to argue with a man with very little intelligence.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on those brats faces, when they realized their daddy gone for good," Lester continued to ramble on as he paced in front of Matt's cell awaiting word to escort the prisoner.  
  
"Does that mean my kids are coming with me?" Matt asked curiously yearning to know their whereabouts.  
  
"Naaa that boy is running around free, with that tramp of a daughter of yours. Got the whole castle in a ruckus looking for them." Lester covered his mouth realizing he should have kept that information to himself. "What I mean is they're running for their lives and at this moment we're hunt them down. No that's not it."  
  
Lester scratched his head and continued to come up with different answers to break Matt's sprit, but it was too late. Matt smiled with the realization that both his children were in hiding. He just hoped they would remain there until MASK arrived.  
  
"This isn't good," Hondo remarked increasing the view on his binoculars.  
  
"What is it?" Gloria asked  
  
"A helicopter just landed on the top floor of the castle. Something is up."  
  
"What do you think it means?" Dusty ask curiously.  
  
"I think it mean either there dropping something off or picking someone up." Buddy remarked placing Penetrator over his head.  
  
"That mean means we can no longer wait. It is absolutely crucial that we act now," Alex interjected.  
  
"Mayhem MASK is finally making their move, what do you want us to do?" Floyd Malloy asked.  
  
"Send everybody out. Me, Nash, and Lester will handle Trakker's departure."  
  
"What about Roxanne?" Sly Rax added, "I though you said you wanted her ass on that helicopter before it takes off."  
  
"We don't have time to play hide'n go seek. We'll look for her later. Now get out there and keep MASK busy."  
  
The castle gates opened long enough for Manta, Vampire, Stinger, Jackhammer, and Piranha to take their positions on the battlefield. They were soon met by determine MASK agents in Firefly, Condor, Rhino, Volcano, Shark, Gator, and Firecracker.  
  
"Hey they got 7 to 5 odds, that isn't right!" Cliff Dagger protested.  
  
"I can't believe you can count," Vanessa remarked unimpressed.  
  
"I don't know what the big deal is?" Bruno replied pumped up for battle, "We're always out numbered, it's as if those wusses only feel superior in huge groups. They always crumble when there numbers diminish."  
  
"Think of how they'll crumble once their leader is gone," Floyd remarked with laughter.  
  
"Ehhh can we quit talking what ifs. Let's just stall these bastards, this is the LAST time they make laughing stocks of US!" Rax reminded with such powerful words of hatred.  
  
"Alright team," Alex remarked over the radio, "Our objective is to stall VENOM's forces, while Firecracker phases through the gates to attempt a rescue operation. We're counting on you Hondo and Buddy to bring our man and those kids out alive."  
  
"Don't have to worry about a thing," Hondo replied, "Cause we're not leaving without them."  
  
Buddy hooks up Penetrator to Firecracker's controls and Hondo's mask, "Everything is set and ready for phasing, go ahead and start the diversion."  
  
"Yeeeehawwww," Dusty shouted putting his foot on the gas, "Let's rid ourselves of those varmints."  
  
"I couldn't of put it any better then that," Julio remarked as he converted his dune buggy to a rocket glider and took to the air. Condor followed shortly after by converting to helicopter mode.  
  
"Looks like we have two flies to swat," Vanessa remarked as she took Manta to flight.  
  
"Goodie...I always enjoy the in-flight movies," Floyd joked as he converted Vampire from a touring motorcycle to a turbo jet plane.  
  
"Remember the green bike is MINE!" Vanessa reminded  
  
"Yeah...yeah...yeah...you don't need to give me that PMS of your," Floyd hammered back.  
  
"Hey Julio do me a favor," Brad remarked noticing their adversaries.  
  
"Name it, Turner."  
  
"You can have Vanessa, cause I'm in no mood to deal with her crap today."  
  
Julio laughed over the line, "What she bruised your ego last couple battles?"  
  
"Don't remind me." Brad smirked over the line.  
  
"Alright I got just the thing to tick her off." As Manta headed towards its conquest Condor, Firefly's rockets fired shooting the vehicle straight towards Manta. "Streamer On!" A huge glob of sticky glue erupted from his mask and landed on Manta's right propulsion turbine.  
  
"AHHHH!" Vanessa screamed as her vehicle was spinning out of control in midair.  
  
"I'll get him Vanessa," Floyd remarked locking boomerang blaster on firefly.  
  
"Don't you DARE! When I get this crap off my turbine, I'm gonna kill him!" Vanessa scream.  
  
"Then it's ok to go after the green one, I take it," Floyd asked slightly fearing an early death after battle.  
  
"You'll be tangoing with me Birdman," Brad remarked as he fired his lasers to gain his attention."  
  
On the ground, the battle was starting to heat up. Gloria used her racecar driving skills to maneuver her way thru the front line fire. Shark drove over 180 MPH towards the enemy, before Gloria slammed on the breaks sending the car to a spinning halt, with it's front end facing MASK.  
  
"What the hell is this idiot doing? She take driving lessons from Roxy?" Cliff Dagger remarked as he sped up Jackhammer to chase after her. As Shark drove towards its comrades it dropped several spikes along the ground.  
  
"WAIT DAGGER DON'T!" Sly Rax shouted over the line, but it was too late. All four of Jackhammer's tires were blown.  
  
Dagger hit his steering wheel upset, "THAT BITCH TRICKED ME!"  
  
"No use crying over spilled milk, boys," Gloria remarked laughing at Cliff Dagger's predicament.  
  
"HA those little toys ain't gonna stop me!" Bruno Shepard shouted as he converted his GTO sports car into an armored tank. The vulnerable wheels were now tank tracks and crushed the spikes as they rolled over them. Stinger fired its sniper scope cannons and retractable wheel guns in every direction that Rhino, Gator, Shark, and Volcano went.  
  
Despite Jackhammers inability to move, Dagger still operated the 360-degree swiveling cannon on the 4X4's pop-up rear turret. His firing range was limited, but whoever managed to enter his radius of doom through the land or air was going to get an unexpected surprise.  
  
Piranha easily made it's way though the spikes following behind Stinger's tracks. It then started firing its frontal machine guns directly at Gator, as if revenge was a motive.  
  
Dusty laugh as he avoided the firepower with several sharp turns in Gator, "Well I don't think Rax is too happy about me putting him on ice." Gator led Piranha along the forest area, before changing to an offensive. The cannon on the jeep's roll bar changed directions to face towards the back of the vehicle.  
  
Sly Rax blink nervously as he saw the cannon change 180-degrees that now resulted in him looking straight down a cannon.  
  
"Don't feel so confidant now do you? It's not nice to chase people and shoot unless you want it done in return," Dusty lectured as he fired the cannon directly at Piranha.  
  
Rax manage to dodge the energy ball, but his celebration was cut short once he realized he turned into a thick un-maneuverable forest. The bike was going too fast, and he was unable to slam on the breaks; therefore, Rax bailed out of Piranha and let the bike crash into a tree. Sly Rax cursed and shouted as he saw the bike blow up before his eyes, "Damn another bike bites the dust."  
  
Dusty laughed especially when he noticed the smoke erupting from the woods, "Well I guess the snake decided to slither back where it came from and good riddance."  
  
"How do you propose we get rid of our lone gunman Dagger?" Jacques remarked having failed several attempts to move past stinger and blast Jackhammer out of the picture. Both Stinger and Jackhammer had tough thick armor making them difficult to wipe out in one blast.  
  
"If Dagger doesn't want to move," Bruce indicated, "Then we'll give him something to make him move. You and Gloria continue to distract Stinger with firepower. I know it's not doing much, but anything to keep him busy. Once Dagger's out of the way we'll take care of Stinger giving Firecracker the chance to go thru the gate."  
  
While Shark and Volcano did circles around Stinger, Alex prepared the multi- warhead missile launcher. "If this doesn't get the lad to move, I don't think anything else will." A missile was launched directly at Jackhammers dormant location.  
  
Cliff Dagger's one eye traced the missile as it ejected from Rhino's top. "I wonder who's gonna get hit with that?" He continued to stare at it, until it finally dawned on him, "Wait I'm the only one. SHIT!" Dagger jumped out of Jackhammer's top just as the missile hit the rear turret. Cliff Dagger was thrown several feet in the air from the massive explosion, but he shook the effects off quick as he desperately tried to seek shelter. Afterwards, there was very little left of Jackhammer after the impact, except a burning car frame.  
  
"DAGGER YOU OK!" Bruno asked slightly concerned for his friend, but what he didn't know was Rhino sped up heading straight towards him.  
  
Rhino's front pushed out to change to a power ram and slammed directly into the side of Stinger. The tank skidded across the ground by the powerful force, yet in return Rhino received several bullet holes from Stinger's wheel guns straight to its engine. The massive truck's engine was on fire, but managed to produce enough force to move Stinger out of the way. "ALRIGHT Firecracker it's your cue!" Alex radioed.  
  
An orange pickup truck emerged from behind the battlefield lines and headed straight towards the castle gate. "PENETRATOR ON!" Buddy shouted. The entire truck and its two passengers vibrated enough for them to pass thru the solid wall of the gatehouse. The moment the vehicle became solid again, several contra world solider on the inside of the estate began firing nonstop at the intruders  
  
"Looks like the welcoming committee," Hondo remarked.  
  
"Then let's give them a proper welcome," Buddy added as he activated the ejectable boomerang tire with spring-loaded blades. A tire on the back of the tuck suddenly flew through the air along the wall. Many soldiers ducked or discard their weapons, as they avoid the oncoming tire. Meanwhile, Buddy and Hondo used the opportunity to enter the castle and make their way towards the top floor.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?!" Mayhem shouted as Lester emerged from the castle onto the helicopter platform.  
  
"He was limping all the way up," Lester explained as he forcefully pulled Matt out into the open.  
  
Matt Trakker's eyes squinted as he got his first dose of sunlight in days. He was unable to shield his eyes, since both his hands were cuffed behind his back. Even though Lester constantly pushed him forward, it was difficult to walk on his bad leg. Then again the slower he moved the more time he could give his team.  
  
"You're trying my patience Trakker."  
  
"What's the rush Miles? Afraid your plans may be foiled," Matt remarked staring his adversary in the eyes.  
  
"The battle is not over yet. Put him on the damn thing...carry him if you have too. I want it off the ground NOW!"  
  
"Yes Mayhem sir," Nash responded.  
  
"I'll be following in Switchblade, so don't stop for anything," Mayhem reminded.  
  
Nash and Lester both grabbed Matt by the arms and dragged him towards the helicopter. As soon as the three entered, the helicopter started to lift off the ground.  
  
Miles Mayhem laughed as he headed over to Switchblade, "It's all over now, all your dreams have been crushed Trakker."  
  
Matt's eyes drifted out the window as he could see his agents fighting their fiercest on the battlefield. He didn't want to give up hope or say goodbye, but he closed his eyes silently wishing everyone well and hoped they could move on without him. Suddenly, the helicopter started shaking violently as it hovered a few feet off the ground. The pilot started screaming as his controls went haywire and started to spark. Matt's eyes flew open alert as the helicopter fell straight back down on the landing pad. The pilot and its passengers all jumped out fearing a possible explosion, without even realizing what had hit them. Matt felt Lester's strong hand yanked him out of the passenger seat and straight into the landing pad.  
  
Mayhem turned his head once he heard the collision, "What in the blue blazes!" The helicopter stopped moving and was engulfed in a surge of electrical energy.  
  
Matt looked around expecting to see one of his agents, but instead saw his daughter Roxanne aiming Medusa directly at the helicopter.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU DID IT AGAIN! GET HER! Mayhem shouted.  
  
"What I though you'd be impress with my sneak attack," Roxanne remarked in a smart-aleck tone.  
  
Mayhem temper flared under his mask Viper, "I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I do. VIPER FIRE!"  
  
A glob of acid erupted from Viper and aimed directly at Roxanne's location. She flipped backwards nearly missing the substance. But her fancy gymnastics soon became her downfall, once Lester shouted, "MUDSLINGER ON!" As her feet contacted with the ground a patch of mud appeared, causing her to lose her balance. Roxanne fell hard on her back and laid there stun.  
  
Lester laughed and snorted at her predicament, "Back in your favorite position I see." He walked over to her and put his foot on her stomach, to stop her from getting up, "What ya gonna do now little girl? Scream? Daddy's not gonna help ya this time around."  
  
Her eyes drifted over to her father who was held back by a few soliders. It was hard to breath with the added weight on her chest, yet she manage to spit out, "Medusa on!"  
  
Instead of a surge of energy erupting from the mask, she heard Mayhem, Lester, and Nash laughing with amusement.  
  
"Did I forget to mention, your mask been program to recognized VENOM agents?" Nash remarked with a nerdy giggle.  
  
"You really think I'd let a powerful weapon fall into your hands without a few precautions?" Mayhem twitched his mustache.  
  
Roxanne didn't know how to respond, in fact she felt foolish for even attempting the stunt.  
  
"We'll take them both hostage to ensure we get out of this mess." Mayhem suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Lester started laughing again, "While we await hostage negotiations me and Roxy can get over our little differences elsewhere."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Matt shouted abruptly as he attempted to lash out at Lester, but he was violently held back.  
  
"What's wrong Roxanne?" Lester noted as she squirmed uncomfortably on the ground, "Your not afraid are you? I though you weren't afraid of anything."  
  
"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Scott screamed as he came bursting through the castle door and charged straight into Lester knocking him off her. He felt an uncontrollable rage surge through him and was unable to sit still any longer.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Mayhem asked confused.  
  
"YOU AGAIN!" Lester shouted, as him and Scott rolled all over the ground. Scott pounded repeatedly into Lester, causing him to scream bloody murder, "SOMEBODY GET HIM OFF ME, OWOW."  
  
Roxanne got off the ground and started charging towards the men who detained her father. "POWERHOUSE ON!" Nash shouted as he grabbed her in a powerful strong grip.  
  
She felt like her whole body was being crush, "That's pathetic you have to use that on me."  
  
"Better safe then sorry," Nash reminded.  
  
"Lester quick fooling around and grab the kid." Mayhem ordered.  
  
"I CAN'T! GET HIM OFF ME!" Lester screamed again trying to protect himself.  
  
"Trakker tell him to back down or your daughter gonna be crush to death."  
  
"Scott," Matt spoke up, "That's enough."  
  
Scott reluctantly stopped only at his father's request, but that didn't stop Lester from getting the last punch into his gut. Scott shriveled up on the ground feeling the effects of that final blow, but didn't show any signs of pain.  
  
"Now that this ridiculous family quarrel is over with, we can get the heck out of here."  
  
"I think not! BLASTER FIRE!" Hondo shouted as he entered the platform. A laser beam erupted from his mask and hit Nash in the arm."  
  
"AHHH!" Nash screamed as the beamed burned his arm and released Roxanne from his grip.  
  
Buddy appeared behind Matt from out of nowhere. The diversion that Scott created allowed him to use used Penetrator to sneak around the platform and emerge through the helicopter. Buddy cut Matt's hand cuffs with a set of metal cutter pliers and placed a gun securely into his hands.  
  
The two soldiers next to Matt were stun by Buddy's sudden appearance. Matt and Buddy tackled the two soldiers, then held their guns directly on Lester and Nash. While Hondo had blaster aimed on Mayhem.  
  
"I think you should call this off Mayhem, you've lost this round." Matt turned to his adversary smiling that this rescue party finally showed up.  
  
"You haven't won yet, MANTA...VAMPIRE attack!" Yet both vehicles were out of range and unable to respond. Mayhem balled his fist and shook with anger. "Very well Trakker you leave me no choice. LESTER!"  
  
Before anybody knew what was going on, Lester pulled out a smoke grenade from his jacket. A thick smoke covered the area allowing enough time for Nash, Lester, and Mayhem to fly away on Switchblade.  
  
"Dang, how do you like that? The old smoke and run routine right under our noses," Hondo remarked disappointed as the smoked cleared up.  
  
"There will be another time and place to settle this," Matt reminded as he watched Switchblade retreat.  
  
Scott ran over to Matt hugging him, "DAD!"  
  
"You ok?" Matt embraced his son smiling.  
  
"Yeah! I think what I gave Lester hurt a lot more though. Did you see me dad! I really gave it to him. I found Buddy and Hondo wandering around clueless. They let me help out! They said it was the perfect opportunity to express my anger, so I tackle the bastard for a distraction."  
  
Matt smiled and ruffled Scott's hair, "I'm proud of you and mad, but mostly proud."  
  
"I couldn't of done any of this without Roxy. She thought up almost everything. We were one heck of a team together."  
  
Matt's eyes drifted in the same direction of his two agents on Roxanne. It was apparent they were both ready to apprehend her.  
  
"Matt she..."Hondo started to break the awkwardness, but Matt put his hand up.  
  
"I know everything I need to know."  
  
She stood at the edge of the platform looking down at the castle grounds. In her mind the only way her life was going is down. It seemed so simple to end all the pain. After all everybody would be better off without her.  
  
"Roxanne look at me please," Matt asked as he slowly limped towards her.  
  
"I can't...I don't even deserve your forgiveness, not after all that." She managed to whimper out.  
  
"That's not for you to decided, and that's not how I feel."  
  
Roxanne pulled Medusa off her head and threw as far as she could away from her, "I wish I never had this stupid thing!" Her face was completely flush, and no matter hard she tried not to she couldn't stop crying. "I...I...killed mom, and now it's the same thing over again with me trying to kill you."  
  
"That's not the same Roxanne."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" She calms down a bit and takes several deep breaths before speaking again, "I was so mad at her. All the other kids had a dad, that's all I ever wanted too. Whenever I brought the subject up she'd yell at me to get over it, so I'd cry for hours upon hours. She'd spank me, send me to my room, anything, but I wouldn't stop. So she just ignored me. Then one day that man showed up at our doorsteps. I thought daddy finally came home. I was overjoyed; we can finally be a real family. Then there was fighting and stuff being thrown all over the place. He chased her upstairs..." She closed her eyes, "I could hear her screaming 'help me', he was hurting her I could hear it all. Yet I smiled and thought that mommy's getting what she deserves. See how it feels to cry for hours. To be hit. Doesn't feel so good does it mommy?" She opened her eyes again and continued sobbing, "It wasn't until he was gone, and she just laid there motionless, that I realize I killed her. I was so blinded by anger that I didn't care what happen to her."  
  
Matt clamped her shoulder with his hands and looked directly into her eyes, "Your not a killer. Sly Rax knew you had a bad temper and use that to get between us."  
  
"But..."  
  
"What happened was an accident. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. In fact, I know for a fact you didn't because you came all this way. Your brother believed the same thing else he wouldn't of stood by you." He ran a hand over her face wiping away a few staggering tears, "Your mother doesn't blame you either. You were just a child back then. It's normal for children to be mad at their parents. You know what I think...you were mad that night...but also scared. You didn't know what was happening or what to do." Matt wrapped his arms around her as she started to tremble, "You didn't kill her Roxanne, you felt guilty because you didn't do anything."  
  
Roxanne squeezed her arms around him crying nonstop, "I'm sorry...dad I'm really sorry."  
  
"Uh.... ease up on the grip hon." Matt replied feeling enormous amount of pressure on his wounds. She stopped smothering him and rests her head upon his chest. "The moral of the story is you didn't want to sit back and do nothing. Last time you lost somebody dear to your heart, and you weren't ready for that to happen again."  
  
His words soothed her of the weight that had rested on her conscious for years. Even though the tear still fell down her cheek, she was calmer and more relax, "I love you dad. I don't ever want to lose you. You mean so much to me."  
  
Matt smiled and kissed her head, "I love you too Roxanne, and I promise nothing will separate us again."  
  
"Roxanne Trakker your under arrest!" Dusty Hayes spoke up.  
  
"Dusty you really shouldn't of done that," Gloria protested his rude intrusion.  
  
"What are you talking about? Isn't she the sole reason to why we got dragged out here in the first place? She nearly killed Matt and aided a bunch of terrorist! You all know that! She doesn't deserve pity for what she did, in fact you people even understand how serious of a crime she committed."  
  
"Dusty maybe you should chill out a bit," Buddy suggested as he put a hand on his friend shoulder.  
  
"Chill out!? You try chilling out when your friend nearly plunges to his death right in front of your eyes. What hurts even more is that his own flesh and blood caused it!"  
  
"He has a point dad," Roxanne admitted in a quite voice, "I mess up...I should pay for this...all of it. I made you give up all your secrets."  
  
Everybody looked at Matt funny as he started to laugh, "Don't assume anything. Yes Mayhem asked me for information, but I've been prepared for this situation. He's not going to be too happy when he finds out the names I've given are allies; in fact, in another 24 hours due time his entire system is going to be wiped out by a computer virus. So the jokes on him."  
  
"That is kind of funny," Roxanne remarked with a small smile.  
  
"Can we get back to the issue here!" Dusty continued hollering in an outrage. "Am I the ONLY one here who thinks this girl should be punished? You can't seriously think you can hide this from the PNA."  
  
"Why not?" Matt looked Dusty in the eye.  
  
"Cause...awww shit Matt...I don't want anything to do with that. That's like harboring a criminal."  
  
"Maybe it is...but she's my daughter. I made a promise to stick with her, and I don't intend to break it. So if anybody else objects to ignoring this, please do speak up."  
  
"Matt if this is what you truly want," Alex steps in to speak for the group, "We'll uphold your wishes."  
  
"It is," Matt smiled and nodded to his friends, "Dusty?"  
  
Dusty looked to all his friends then back to Matt, "I'm turning a blind's eye this time, but I catch her doing this stuff again. You ain't gonna silence me."  
  
"Alright are we done with the drama?" Julio jumped in heading over to Matt.  
  
"Doc you came all this way to patch me up?" Matt remarked with light humor.  
  
"You really expect one of them to do it?" Julio joked as he put Matt's arm around his shoulder. "Scott, Roxanne.... both of you are coming as well."  
  
"Aww come on Julio," Scott protested, "I feel fine. I want to help MASK round up some bad guys."  
  
"Your scrapes and bruises say otherwise." Julio reminded as he started leading Matt down to ground level.  
  
"You know there is a patient back in Rhino who'd like to see you again, Scott," Bruce reminded.  
  
"T-bob! He's ok!"  
  
"Still functioning barley, but I'm sure when your finish with him. He'll be good as new." With Bruce's good news, Scott practically ran out of the castle to be reunited with his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Matt we'll clean up here," Alex reassured him.  
  
"I've no doubt about that," Matt remarked with a half smirk.  
  
"Um Gloria," Roxanne stop in front of her before heading after her father, "I'm sorry about taking Shark like that."  
  
"It's alright. I understand and everything turned out ok." She gave Roxanne a friendly hug, "But let's just keep certain details to ourselves, if you know what I mean."  
  
Roxanne winked, "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Matt turned around and looked back at Roxanne, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah dad," She quickly rushed to his side, and he put his other arm around her shoulder.  
  
Roxanne smiled feeling as though everything in her life was perfect. It was almost as if nothing had happened these last few days. Now she realized how much she needed her father, and how much he needed her. Although she still clings to her past, she knows she's not alone anymore.  
  
The End.  
  
If you want more and haven't read the sequel already, I suggest you start reading Warfields by me and Darcy. 


End file.
